The Wolf and The Fox, Twilight Princess
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: 2 years before Twilight Princess,FullSumInside,No Pairings What if Link and Ilia found a 16 year old passed out Naruto in Ordon Spring but when he woke up all he knew was his name.When Twilight covers Hyrule it's up to Link, Naruto,and Midna to save it. On Hold
1. My name is Naruto

* * *

The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, The Wolf and The Fox. 

I do not own Naruto or Zelda, or Twilight Princess.

Summery:

What if Link and Ilia found a 16 year old Naruto passed out, when he woke up he had no memory of his past and he only remembered his name. 2 years go by and Naruto helps out in Ordon Village, lives with Link, and thinks of Ilia as his sister. But things go from good to bad when the village kids and Ilia get kidnapped, and Hyrule is being covered in Twilight. Can both Link and Naruto save Hyrule with the help of Midna? And what if along the way Naruto starts to remember who he is?

No pairings and I was bored when I made this story….

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

'Animal Thinking'  


"Midna Talking"

'Midna Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'  


\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/

\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/

(Flashback or AN)

-Remembering-

* * *

Chapter 1: My name is Naruto…. 

A 16 year old boy slowly walked in a unknown forest, he was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, he wore a orange outfit but it was turning red with the blood from his wounds, he had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks, his blue eyes where darkened as he walked threw the forest, he had blond hair that had blood in it, he had tan skin but blood covered the tan parts. He looked around the forest area and started to walk away from the dead bat he just killed with a sharp weapon he woke up with in his pocket. He heard it poof away but he did not turn back to look at it. As he walked threw he went past a Spring that was beautiful but small.

The young boy walked quietly, he held onto a tree as he walked farther away. The young boy started to see a bridge ahead and he walked across. His body was in pain as he walked each step. The young boy thought to himself _'Where am I?…. Who am I?…' _as he walked more he heard water, he saw a small opening to his right side so he looked, there was a small Spring just like the one he had saw earlier, feeling his feet no longer could walk he started to go near the water. But at the same time he could hear someone say.

\Child who come from a far off land, come froth and rest in my Spring… I see the pain and the hurt in your eyes, please do not do much while I try to heal you…/

The boy nodded and walked to the water, but his vision was leaving and his breathing was harder, he got right near the water and felt his knees go. As he fell forward a small little necklace with a crystal fell out of his outfit and went in front of him, his eyes where dim, he looked ahead and saw the necklace it shined in the water as the sunset went around him…..

(Meanwhile)

Link and Ilia slowly walked with Epona, they smiled to each other as they walked to the Ordon Spring. Ilia wanted to wash Epona and Link went along "So Link, how is Epona doing?" Ilia asked "She's doing fine Ilia…" Link said as he patted Epona on the side. She smiled as they turned the corner to the Spring but she stopped and gasped, Link looked at her and then to where she was looking.

On the ground face first in the water was a young boy, maybe one year younger then them. They saw he had blond hair but the thing that made them in shock and fear was the blood, blood was around the water the boy was in, he looked like he just got out of a fight. Ilia ran over and turned over the boy, she felt his neck and then his wrist. "Link he's still alive! We have to get him back home fast!" she yelled out.

Link got out of his shock and nodded as he said "Get him on Epona, I'll get him back home." Ilia nodded and picked up the boy from the ground, she put him on Epona and she was about to get on Epona when she saw something shining in the water, she ran over and picked it up, it was a small necklace with a crystal on it. She heard Link say "Come on!" she ran over and got on Epona and they rode off into Ordon Village.

When they got in the Village, they rode to Ilia's home, it just so happened the entire Village was talking to Mayor Bo about something, they heard Epona nay and they moved out of the way. "Dad! We found a boy bleeding at the Spring!" Ilia yelled out as she got off Epona. Both Link and Ilia heard gasp from the others. "What?!" yelled Mayor Bo as he got closer and saw the boy. Link was holding onto him and he could feel the boy's breathing almost ending. "Dad we have to do something!" Ilia yelled out as she took the boy from Link and put him on the ground.

Colin looked from behind his mother and saw the boy, Malo and Talo stared with wide eyes, and Beth gasped slightly to herself. The older ones ran over to check on him. Mayor Bo checked on the boy and said "I need something to stop the bleeding and something to patch up the wounds. Now!" the others nodded and ran off.

(The next few days)

"Okay it took a while but he's stable…" said Sera, Beth's mother. As she came out the door of the room in Mayor Bo's home, the room they put the young boy in. Ilia looked up and smiled, Link looked up and let out a small smile too. "You two can go in if you want…." she said with a smile as they rushed inside the room. Sera said "Poor boy had so many wounds… there where even some near his head…" Mayor Bo nodded as he opened the door and watched Ilia and Link look at the boy asleep on the bed. "Link who do you think he is?" Ilia asked as she saw the boy turn his face to the left. "I don't know Ilia…. But maybe we might be able to find out sooner or later." Link said.

They saw the boy turn as if he was in a bad dream…..

(In his dream)

The young boy ran in a dark tunnel, he ran far and no matter how far he ran he never got anywhere. He heard something near the end of the tunnel and something in his mind told him to go after. The young man heard someone say **_"You stupid little brat! How dare you almost die on me!" _**the young boy stopped and looked around and asked "Who's there?" **_"Moron, you already forgot me?!" _**"Hey don't call me names, I don't even remember my own name!" **_"You…. You really are a moron. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki…"_** just as the name went Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them saying the name "Naruto…"

(Outside)

"Uzumaki?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes slowly. He saw a ceiling of a home he had never seen before. He got up but was in pain it was then he heard a voice say "Don't move, your still hurt…" he looked around and saw 2 people in the room, one was a boy with dirty blond hair, long ears, and sharp blue eyes, eyes like a beast, next to him was a girl with lighter brown/blond hair she had green eyes, Naruto could see she had kind eyes. Naruto blinked at them before asking "Who are you? Where am I?"

The young woman said "I'm Ilia and your in Ordon Village… me and my friend Link found in Ordon Spring and took you to here. My dad is the Mayor and the other Villagers help take care of you…" Ilia said as she looked at Naruto "What happened?" Link and Ilia looked at each other before Link said "We where hoping you could tell us…" Naruto looked at him before saying "Sorry but I don't even know who I am…. All I know is my name is Naruto Uzumaki…"

Ilia and Link looked at each other before Ilia got up and went to go get her father. Link looked at Naruto before saying "You don't remember anything do you?" Naruto nodded yes "Man this is so not good…" Link said with a sigh, Naruto tilted his head to the side before asking "Why? I don't live in this village?" Link nodded and told him how he found him in the Ordon Spring. Naruto looked down and said "So…. I don't know anyone here?" Link nodded as Mayor Bo came in.

"I see your awake, I'm Mayor of the Village Ordon, my daughter Ilia has told me you cant remember who you are am I right?" he asked Naruto nodded, the Mayor sighed as he said "The best thing to do right now is for you to rest, and then later we can try to regain your lost memories…" "Okay… by the way I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto said as Mayor Bo smiled and said "Well since your name is nothing like any names in Hyrule, I guess your from the far side of the world…." Naruto and Link both tilted there heads in confusion "It means Naruto might have came from the area where ninjas are, his name is different then others and they way he spoke it was different too…"

They 'oh' before understanding. Link knew that Hyrule was near the boarder where ninjas were so it might be possible that Naruto came from over there, but his mind got to thinking what if Naruto remembers if they went over there, but of course no one but Rusl has been out of Ordon. "But the hardest thing is there are so many ninja villages and non villages over there we might not know which one he came from…" Mayor Bo said as Ilia came in with Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo. The looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at them Beth said with a smile "Hi I'm Beth!" Naruto smiled and said "I'm Naruto…."

Talo and Malo went in front of Beth and Talo said "I'm Talo and this is my little brother Malo." Naruto blinked and smiled he then looked to the hiding Colin who was hiding behind Ilia "And who's that?" Naruto asked out, it was Talo who said "Oh that's just Colin he's a wimp…" "Hey!" Colin mumbled as he looked at Talo. Naruto blinked and said "You know sometimes the weakest can really be the strongest, he's just hiding his power until it's time…"

Colin looked at Naruto as the room went quit, he went from behind Ilia and just stared at Naruto who deiced to look out the window, Link was surprised at Naruto's words it was true sometimes the weakest where the strongest, he let out a smile but not before remembering Naruto's eyes, he could see in Naruto eyes the pain and hurt of something in his past, but at the same time he could see the courage and the bravery in his eyes and at the same time the innocent of his eyes. He knew Naruto was different from other people.

Ilia held onto the necklace she found in the water, she was thinking _'Maybe if he see's this, it might help him remember….' _"Excuse me, Naruto but I found this when we got you in the village, I found it in the Spring…." Ilia said as she took out the necklace. Naruto turned as the others watched, Naruto looked at the necklace for a long time and Link saw in Naruto's eyes something spark, Naruto just stared at the necklace as something came into his mind

-Okay brat if you win the bet I'll give you this necklace….- -Brat stop calling me Old!!- -I'm the best medical ninja around!- -Man I need a drink- -Hey Old Hag I'm back!!- -You really are a moron… but hey you're my little moron….- -Okay Naruto this is going to be your first ever S rank mission…. You better came back alive….- -Don't worry Old Hag I'll come back, see you later!-

Flashes of him and a woman talking to each other went to his head, he looked at the necklace before saying "I won that, in a bet I made with a lady….. She…. She cares a lot about me……" Naruto still looked at it, before Ilia gave it to him. Naruto looked at it before putting it around his neck, he looked at it and saw it shine in the sun as it went down. The room was quit as they looked at Naruto who was still……

(Meanwhile)

8 days, 8 days he had been missing, Tsunade had send 5 ninjas to go look for him, but so far no one had seen the blonde anywhere, she let out a sigh as she drank from her 17th bottle. Shizune came in and gasp "Tsunade-Sama what are you doing?" "I… I don't want to lose him.. Shizune…. I don't want to lose him like all the others….." she said as she tried to take a drank again but Shizune took the bottle and put it in the trash "Tsunade….you wont…where ever Naruto is I'm sure he's safe…." Tsunade looked at Shizune as she said that, but all Tsunade did was lay her head on the table and look out to the sunset. The one she thought of as a little brother was out there… somewhere…….

* * *

Woot! It is done, for now, I wonder when Naruto is going to get his full memories back? Will the Konoha ninjas ever found him? What about Link? What about Ilia, well the Twilight Princess adventure hasn't even started yet, please review but no flames…. I was bored when I made this

* * *


	2. The Calm Before the Strom

* * *

Okay here's chapter 2 I do not own Naruto or Zelda, or Twilight Princess.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

'Animal Thinking'  


"Midna Talking"

'Midna Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'  


\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/

\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

-Remembering-

Key Hints

* * *

Last Time:

Tsunade looked at Shizune as she said that, but all Tsunade did was lay her head on the table and look out to the sunset. The one she thought of as a little brother was out there… somewhere…….

-X---------------------------X-

Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Strom…

(2 years later)

3 men where watching a Spring, the Spring had small water falls around it and a big one behind it, it was near sunset, around the 3 people where 2 horses caring wood. One was a light brown one with sliver moon like hair the other was a dark red one with black hair. One man with a sword was older then the other 2, while one was around 19 and the other was 18. The younger ones both wore different outfits but they all had a strange sash on there waste.

Both the young men had blond hair but one was lighter while the other was darker, the boy with the darker hair had long ears, sharp blue eyes, and a light blue earring, the other boy had light blond hair, 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks, he too had sharp blue eyes. The older man said "Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

Both the blondes looked at him in confusion. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…" the younger man asked "Who Rusl?" Rusl then said to the young man "…The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who have left our world." The young man turned to the other man with them and shrugged, it was then Rusl said "That is why loneliness always pervades the **hour of twilight**…." both of the blondes looked back to the water of the Spring "But enough talk of sadness… I have a favor to ask both of you. Link, Naruto." Rusl said as they both looked at him

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow…" Rusl said as Naruto asked "Did the mayor tell you to do it?" Link said "If it is I wonder what it might be.." "Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would both of you go in my stead?" Rusl asked, Naruto jumped up and said "Oh heck yeah!" Rusl then looked from Naruto to Link and said "You two have… Never been to Hyrule, right?" Naruto, Link and Rusl then looked out to the water of the Faron Spring. Link nodded as Naruto sat back down "In the **Kingdom of Hyrule **there is a great **castle**, and around it is the Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village…" Rusl said "…And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You two should both look upon it all with your own eyes."

Link said "And maybe Naruto might see something that might help his memories…" during Naruto's stay in the village Ordon only a small bit of his memories had returned small things like, friends name, and days training by himself. Link had allowed Naruto to stay at his home during his stay in Ordon and Link really wanted his friend to remember who he was. Naruto looked out to the Spring and said "We can only hope…" Naruto on the other hand didn't mind his lost memories he really liked staying in Ordon and the people where nice to him.

Rusl looked at both of them before getting up, Link and Naruto looked up to Rusl who said "It is getting late…We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Naruto and Link looked at each other before nodding and smiling. They had both gotten up but not before looking back to the Spring. Link went over to his horse Epona while Naruto got to his horse Kyuu. They started to walk back home…

They all walked across the bridge, Rusl had locked the gate when they got to the end of the bridge. The 3 of them walked past Ordon Spring with the horses and the wood. When they got to the first house, both Link and Naruto stopped, they put their horses to the side of their home and looked back to see Rusl's wife Uli and Rusl's kid Colin, Rusl walked over and patted Colin on the head who looked back to them and smiled before walking with his father. Link and Naruto smiled as they saw them leave. "Did you noticed how big Uli is getting…" Naruto asked as they went inside the house.

Link said "It wont be long now before this village gets a new member…" "Yeah… and we whould have more people if you and Ilia hook up…" Naruto said while a smirk, Link blushed and yelled out "For the last time me and Ilia are friends and just friends!" Naruto gave a smile and said "Right and I'm the King of the Forest, it is so easy to see you both like each other." Naruto then dodged a flying spoon Link threw at him…

Outside a young woman with brownish hair and green eyes slowly step to the 2 horses on the outside of the home, she heard crashing sounds inside the home and she smiled a soft smile, she took both Epona and Kyuu to the Ordon Spring. Not long after that a voice was heard outside, Link had just gotten to the top of the room as he heard "Hey! Link, Naruto! You both there?!" Link looked out the window and saw Fado, the man who owned the Ranch both Naruto and Link helped out at. "Is that Fado?" Naruto asked as he smiled up to Link who nodded as he still looked out the window.

"Hey, you both mind helpin' me herd the goats?" Fado asked out as Naruto sighed and said "How did I know he was going to ask that?" "Maybe because he always does…. Okay Fado we'll be both down there to help hold on!" Link mumbled the first part and yelled out the other part out the window. "They ain't listenin' to me lately!" Fado yelled out to Link as Link heard Naruto say under his breath "With a voice like that no wonder why…" "Hey be nice!" Link hissed to him. Link looked back out the window and nodded. Fado stopped and looked where the horses where normally put he blinked and said "Hey, where's Epona and Kyuu?"

Both Link and Naruto got outside and they both went down the ladder, when they got out they saw Fado standing outside waiting for them. When they walked over, Fado said "C'mon, now hurry on up an' bring Epona and Kyuu with both of you." Naruto and Link blinked and looked back to where they had put their horses, they saw they where gone! "Hey where's Kyuu! And Epona!" Naruto yelled out in wonder, Link bent down and saw horse tracks leading to the forest "Come on this way." Link said as he rushed out to the forest, Naruto chased after him….

They both ran until they got to the entrance of Ordon Spring, they looked to the side and saw both of their horses with Ilia who was slowing walking to them. She started to pet both of them, both Naruto and Link slowly walked over, Ilia stopped petting Kyuu and saw them both standing there she was a bet surprised "Oh, hi Link, hi Naruto. I washed Epona and Kyuu for both of you…" she said with a smile, Naruto could see the surprise on Links face so he snickered to himself and snickered more when Link smiled at her.

It was then Ilia said "Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!" Naruto laughed and said "I'm happy Kyuu is a boy, he likes playing hard!!" Ilia looked at him and shook her head with a smile, Link knew what Ilia thought of Naruto and what Naruto thought of Ilia, they where like Big Sister and Little Brother.., Link then heard Ilia say to both of them "Oh, but listen, Link, Naruto… Could you do something for me?" both Naruto and Link looked at Ilia who next said "Can you both use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know the one that both Epona and Kyuu likes?"

Naruto and Link looked at each and smiled as they nodded to each other, they both picked up a piece of grass that looked like a horse shoe as they heard Ilia say "I tried to play it for Epona and Kyuu but I just can't seem to play it the way you both can." Link went first and he blew, it made a strange melody that rang out, Epona nayed and rushed over to him, Naruto was next, his was different then Links it was softer. Kyuu nayed this time and rushed over. Both Link and Naruto heard Ilia say "Those are both such nice melodies…Epona and Kyuu look happy, Well, Epona all prettied up now and Kyuu looks handsome, so I suppose you both want to ride them back, but don't you make Epona do too much, Ok?" Naruto then said "We both have to help out at the Ranch right now.." Naruto then noticed Link didn't move, so Ilia asked "What's the matter? Aren't you going to help out at the ranch?"

Link blinked and then nodded as, Naruto got on his horse and Link got on his. They both began to ride but not before Naruto waved by to Ilia who smiled and waved to them as they left. Naruto and Link rode into the Ordon Village that was past their home, when they got into the village they stopped along the way and talk to the towns folk, the first ones they talk to was Beth, Sera, and Hanch. Sera said "Ah if it isn't young Link and Naruto. Are you both going to close down the **ranch** for the day? I just closed shop, myself." Naruto nodded as Link smiled, it was then Sera said

"I'm sure you both know all about the mischievous monkeys that've been coming into the village lately…Those things worry me a bit. I'd better lock up tight here… I couldn't stand to have any more goods stolen…Can't trust that good-for-nothing husband to do anything right…" it was then Beth said to her father "C'mon, Dad! You can't catch a silly little monkey?" Hanch then said sadly "Uhh… Well… No, No, I can't." "Oh… Listen to us babble on. I didn't mean to keep you both. All right, off to work with both of you!" Sera said with a smile but added at the end "Why don't you both stop by and do a little shopping some other time?" Beth smiled and said "Well… have a good time at work. Both of you!" Hanch then said "…And be careful out there!"

Naruto and Link nodded and rode a small bit farther away before Naruto said "I fell kind of sad for Hanch…." "I know me too…" Link said they stop riding when they saw Uli, Colin, and Rusl. Rusl was sword fighting near the water and they where both watching, Colin stopped watching and turned to Link and Naruto, and he said "Oh… Hi, Link, Hi Naruto…" Naruto and Link said "Hi Colin." Colin said with a smile "I'm making both of you guys a **fishing rod**, y'know!"

Naruto then said "Really, that nice of you." "All I have to left to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing! All I need to finished painting it today, then I need my dad to look it over…My dad, he always has to stick his nose in everything, y'know…." Link smiled and said "Well that's just how fathers are…" Colin nodded and smiled, Link and Naruto saw Uli holding her stomach as she watched Rusl before saying "Good evening, Link, Naruto. This is a lovely sunset, is it not? It is so kind of both you to spend time with my husband, you know… It gives me time for myself!" she stopped talking and then said "Oh, do you both have to go put the livestock to bed now?" Both Link and Naruto nodded "Well then, you both should get to the ranch before the sun goes down."

Uli said as she looked back to her husband, Naruto and Link nodded but stopped when they got near Rusl "Ah, great timing both of you. There was something I had forgotten to tell you both. My son Colin is making a **fishing rod **for the both of you, so you can all play together, he should be finished by today, so you came get it at the house tomorrow. Now, it is Colin's first fishing rod, so it may not be the best one out there… but you'll both be kind and use them anyway, right?" Naruto and Link nodded "Well then, see you both tomorrow!" Rusl said as he went back to training.

Naruto and Link rode up to the Mayor's home and stopped right when they got in front of him "Oh, Link, Naruto. Looks like you're goin' to help Fado, Good job, he headed up to the ranch ahead of you two. Go on. And get goin' if you don't hurry, the sun'll go down…Go on. Get to the **ranch **and help out." both Link and Naruto nodded as they rode up the hill. When they got there they rode in and stopped right where Fado was.

"You know Link, I wouldn't be surprised if you became Mayor of Ordon.." Naruto said as they rode near, "Oh come on that will never happen." Link said. Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Hey Fado we're here." "Sorry to get you both over here in such a hurry you two. These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask both of you but how's about both of you and Kyuu and Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can both do it for me?" Fado asked as they both nodded and started.

"Much obliged there, buds. Ok, then. Go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!" Fado said, Naruto went to the left of the ranch and started to get 5 goats there is was only 10 goats so it didn't take so much time since Link went after the other 5. "Link, Epona, Naruto, Kyuu…Much obliged to all of y'all. I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you both, so just sit back an' relax, okay buds?" Naruto mumbled a 'yeah right' under his breath and Link sent him a little glare. Thankfully Fado didn't hear Naruto's comment and said "Oh…but, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice your jumps with the fences?" Naruto and Link nodded as he said "Just wait a spell, buds. I'll get them fences set up."

So both Naruto and Link waited for a bit. Later Fado came over and said "Hoo. Sorry that took so long! Ok, then Y'all ride all you want! Y'all get tired of ridin'. Just jump the **gate** an' head back into the village, Ok, buds? Ain't nothin' cooler than fence jumpin' done just right!" Naruto and Link nodded, they rode and jumped the fences for a bit and not long after that the sun had set. When they where done they both nodded and jumped over the gate that went back to the village and they went home to sleep….

(The Next Day)

3 kids by the name of Talo, Malo, and Beth where outside of Link and Naruto's home, Talo yelled out "Hey, wake up, you two! It's morning already!" Naruto and Link looked out the window as Naruto rubbed his eye sleepily, they looked down and saw the 3 kids talking to each other. Naruto and Link looked at each, went down the ladder and went to the front door before opening it. Naruto jumped off the ladder that went to their home and Link climbed down. When they got over to Malo, Talo, and Beth they turned.

"Hey you two didja hear?" Talo yelled out as he saw them "They're selling 2 **slingshots** at the store right now! 2 SLINGSHOTS!" Talo yelled out again Malo then mumbled under his breath "I wonder how powerful it is…I…I need….I must try them…" Beth sighed and said "Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents shop!" Naruto raised a eyebrow and said "But let me guess you guys don't have money…" Talo and Malo stopped and said "Uh…" "I knew it…" Naruto said

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I cont afford those things! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan those to us for a while?" Talo asked but Beth got mad "You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something." Malo then mumbled again and said "But… our allowances are terrible…Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel…." "Come on you don't mean that…" Naruto said only to him, Malo was quit for a bit.

Naruto and Link looked at each other and started to walk near their horses, they saw Colin petting them both, as they walked they over heard the other 3 bricking "C'mon Beth. We just want to LOOK at them a little! So can you get them? The slingshots? From the shop?" Talo asked as Malo said "…Yeah, and if you can't do that, lets just trade families, Ok?" Beth got mad and yelled out "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Naruto tapped Colin on the shoulder and said "Whatca doing?" Colin turned back surprised and said "Oh hi guys, you both have the day off today, right?" both Naruto and Link looked at each other before nodding yes. "So… I finished the **fishing rods **I was making. Naruto, Link. I figured I'd give them to you both first thing in the morning but…" Link asked "But?" "My dad said "You just wait for both of them to get it!" So I didn't bring them to you guys…" Colin said as he raised his arms in the air. Naruto then said "It's okay…. Here's what we'll do, me and Link well go get the fishing rods and then we can all go fishing later…."

Colin nodded before turning to Kyuu and Epona he then said "It's also the first day both of them get the day off, right? They both must be happy… You know my mom has the fishing rods I made you, so go ask her for it." Naruto then said "Maybe and okay we will…" Link then said "Well, we'll talk to you later Colin.." Colin nodded before turning back to the horse.

Both Naruto and Link then started to run off into the village, when they got to the village they saw Hanch looking up above Fado's home, above the home was a bee's nest. Naruto and Link walked over and asked "What are you doing?" Hanch then turned and said "Well, hey you two, got the day off now did you two? Not me. The wife's been hassling me… Today's the day to restock our store…" Link heard from Naruto a "Man you got it bad…"

"I know… Look! See that? Up in that tree…Yeah, some Ordon Bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down…" Hanch then said as they looked up, Naruto on the other hand started to move away from the nest, because a year ago he thought he could do the same thing in the forest and well…. Lets just say it was not good.. "Our cat hasn't been home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring her something home…" Hanch said as both Naruto and Link started to walk away only to see Uli looking down the river.

Naruto and Link looked at each and walked over to her, she looked at them and said "Oh, um good morning you two… if you two are looking for my husband, he took his sword and left early this morning.." Link then asked "What are you looking for?" "Have you two seen a **cradle **come floating by here? It's a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark.." Uli asked them as they nodded no. "Oh, such a misfortune… How far could have it drifted, I wonder…. What am I to do? I made that cradle when my first child was born and I have cherished it all these years…Just where could it have floated off to, I wonder…" Uli said

Naruto then smiled and said "Hey don't worry, we'll go look for it!" Uli looked at them and said "You will?" "Of course we will…" Link said as they both got ready to look down the river bed, it was then Naruto got a idea and said "Let's go ask Sera if she's seen it!" Link nodded and they went to her store. When they close to the store, they read the sign that said 'SERA'S SUNDRIES. ONE-STOP SHOPPING.' they both looked at each other before going into the store.

The store was small and did not carry so many things, they looked on the shelf's and saw only 4 things Milk, Honey, and the 2 Slingshots Malo and Talo wanted. They saw Sera looking sad and unhappy, she was looking at a glass of milk. So Naruto asked "You okay?" Sera looked up and said "Ohhh…..Aww….oh my, it's young Link and Naruto…Welcome you two.…. You two haven't seen my **cat** out there have you two?" Naruto then said "No ma'am….What happened to him?"

"Oh… He ate the fish we were going to have for supper last night, and I gave him a good scolding… but then he went out and hasn't returned…I'm so fraught with worry for him… I've exhausted myself…" Sera said as she looked at the milk in sadness. "I'm terribly sorry, but my mind is so filled with thoughts of my little cat that I simply cant deal with customers right now…" she said as she mumbled the next part "Ohhh…. If I had known this was going to happen I would have let my little kitty eat fish to his heart's content…. Both of you…. I'm sorry, but would you leave me be? I'll serve you milk later.." she said.

Link and Naruto went onside and Naruto asked "When did we ask if we could have some milk?…." Link shrugged and went near Hanch who picked up something. "…Huh?" Hanch turned around and said "Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Didn't realize it was you two." he laughed a small bit, Naruto asked "What are you doing?" "Oh well… I was thinking maybe I could knock it down by throwing rocks at it… But of course it so high up, it makes it pretty hard to do so.." Hanch said. Naruto shrugged and started to walk off with Link but they stopped when they heard Hanch screaming they turned back and saw him getting chased by some bees that went after him when he threw the rock at the nest.

Naruto and Link ran over trying to help the poor man. "You okay Hanch?" Link asked as they saw him floating in the water "EEEEEK! AAAACK! OUCH!…Ow. They don't hold back with the stinging do they?! I guess rocks won't work… Hack! Haff!" Hanch was trying to stay above the water. Naruto and Link helped the poor man out of the water. He then asked "How would both of YOU try to knock it down? Cant you both think of anything at all?"

Naruto and Link shrugged and started to walk by the big rock with vines on it. They both then heard someone yell "Yo, Link, Naruto. Yo! Up Here! I wanna talk to you two!" Naruto and Link looked around but then looked up, they saw Talo and Malo father Jaggle, he smiled and said "Hey, there you go. Over here! Yeah! Your voices carries well, as usual. Maybe you can both teach my tykes that, they don't get it!" "Hey Jaggle." Link said with a smile. Naruto waved and smiled to him

"So listen, why don't you two climb on up with those **vines **there?" Jaggle asked. Naruto and Link looked at each other, nodded and started to climb on the rock. When they got to the top, they heard him say "Yo! There you two are!" Naruto then said "So why you want us up here?" "Check it out, you know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there?" Jaggle said as he pointed behind his home, there true to his word was Sera's cat. Staring at the water.

"He's been just sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do yah? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!" Jaggle laughed out. Naruto then said "You know…" but Jaggle cut in saying "Anyway, that's not want I was meaning to tell both of you, I want you both to look at something…" he turned to the other side and said "See that grass growing there on the edge of that tock? Haven't I seen Link whistling with that stuff?" Naruto and Link looked over and saw it was the hawk grass Link whould always blow on to call his hawk.

"I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know…" Jaggle said with a smile "I bet both of you could hop across these rocks with a just a quick little jump, couldn't you?" Naruto and Link looked at each and nodded before rushing over and jumping to the next rock. Link landed first and then Naruto, Naruto looked around and said "Hey, why not us the Hawk to get the Ordon Bees Nest down?" Link nodded and blew on grass, calling his Hawk that came not so long after.

Link aimed and let his Hawk fly to the nest, making it crash and break into 5 pieces. Naruto and Link then heard Hanch say "I saw all that…using a hawk… that's brilliant…. Using a hawk to knock it down… I could never do that. Maybe I should practice grass-whistling too." Naruto then looked around on top of the rock and saw some other piece of Hawk grass on the next, next rock, Naruto jumped from the rock he was on to the house near them, then to the next rock, and then to that rock, when he landed he heard sounds.

Naruto looked up ahead and saw a monkey on a rock, but this monkey was holding onto Uli's cradle! The one she had been looking for! "Hey Link I found the cradle, a monkey took it!" Naruto yelled out, Link looked at him and said "We have to find a way to get it back!" Naruto nodded and a plan came to him, he picked up the Hawk grass and blew, when the hawk came down, Naruto took aim and let the hawk fly over to the monkey, when the hawk went over it took the cradle and flew back. Naruto took the basket as the hawk flew over and off.

Naruto jumped back over to Link who said "Good thinking, now all we have to do is get this back to Uli." Naruto nodded and smiled as they jumped back and off the rocks they where on. They both rushed over and went over to Uli she looked at them in surprised "Oh! Link, Naruto, that cradle! Did you both go to the trouble of finding it for me? My thanks to both of you!" Uli said.

Naruto smiled with a blush and said "It was nothing Uli really…" "Yeah we just like helping out.." Link said "Oh that reminds me! There is something I am supposed to give both of you…Do you think both of you could carry that **cradle **and come with me back to my house?" Uli asked out. Naruto and Link nodded and started to walk with her up the hill. When they got to the house she said "My thanks to both of you two.. Yes, yes… I had nearly forgotten… I am suppose to give you both theses… All right….here you go!"

It was then she had given both Naruto and Link 2 fishing rods, Naruto looked at his, it was a light blue one with orange and yellow, while Link's was a black, yellow, and white. Link and Naruto looked at each other before saying to Uli "Thanks!" Uli smiled before saying "It's a little….. Unpolished. My son Colin made this under the instruction of his father. You both can use it if you like. You know, when my son Colin grows up I want him to be like just like both of you, he really is a sweet boy, he can just be a little….timid"

Naruto and Link said thanks once again before going over to Talo and Malo's house to talk to their mother Pergie. When they got inside, they greeted Talo and Malo's dog and walked over to Pergie who was washing dishes. She turned and said with a smile "Hi, Link, Naruto. Welcome. If your looking for my hubby, he took a break from working and went outside. I wouldn't be surprised if he's taking a nap somewhere…" Link heard once again from Naruto who mumbled "I know that's for sure…" Link elbowed Naruto to hush.

"Did you both know, he's in the middle of making a shield for Colin's dad, Rusl. Right at the moment." Pergie said "Really?" Link asked as Pergie nodded and said "See it? Right over there. Though it looks like it's far from being done…" Naruto and Link looked over and saw a shield hanging far away "Sorry to come all this way to find out he's out and about…" Pergie said but then she stopped and said "Link, Naruto! My boys Malo and Talo aren't giving both of you any headaches are they? If they are feel free to scold at them anytime you both like." Naruto then raised his hands in the air and said "Yes!"

Link then said "Come on.. Before I scold at you…" Naruto smiled and said goodbye and they left. They went to the back of the waterwheel home and saw, Sera's cat still looking at the water, they got close and Sera's cat ran off. Naruto then said "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Link shrugged and said "You wanna try out the fishing rods?" Naruto nodded and they took out the fishing rods. They cast out their lines and waited for a put. It was Link who got the first bite.

Naruto saw Link battle with the fish but he won at the end, when Link got the fish to land it was a Greengill, Naruto could see it was about 11 inches. They where small and could be found almost everywhere. When Link let the fish go, it was then Sera's cat jumped on Naruto's head hard making Naruto to fall forward, then jumped off and took the fish. Sera's cat ran all the way home with the fish. Naruto was busy head first in the sand and Link was surprised that a cat took his fish.

Naruto jumped up and yelled out "Why that no good cat! I'm going to kill him!" Naruto ran off with his fishing rod before Link could stop him. Naruto ran into Sera's shop and Link was close behind. When they got inside they heard Sera say "Oh, my Link, Naruto. You both must simply hear this!" they looked and saw Sera staring at her cat who was drinking some milk. "Just take a look! My little kitty, Link, Naruto came back and he brought a fish back with him. He was worried about me being mad at him! Ohhh, just look… isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?" Sera said.

Link could hear Naruto darkly say "I will get that cat one day I swear…." Link sighed but with a smile "Say, m'dears, why don't you have some too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!" Sera said as she raised two bottles of milk for them. Naruto and Link looked at each other before talking the bottles. They heard Sera say "And don't worry about . returning those empty bottles when your done. You can both reuse it--you know put something else in it. Recycling is a very important thing. I'm sure both of YOU two whould never do anything of the soft but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal!"

"We know, but Sera, I was wonder how much are for both those slingshots?" Link asked out, Sera looked at them and said "Well… they both 30 Rupees, so I have to say about 60 for both… Why do you two want to know?" Naruto covered Link mouth and said "No reason just wondering…" the reason why was because Link could never lie…

They waved by and left the store. When they got out Naruto asked "So what now?" Link looked around and said "Wanna talk to the Mayor?" Naruto nodded sure and they went over to his home. But Naruto stopped and relooked up Fado's home, it was then Naruto saw something. Naruto ran over went up the hill and went up the vines that covered the tree on top of Fado's home. But before Naruto went up the vines he drank the milk and took some of the bee larva on the ground after the nest was hit 'This will go great when we go fishing…' he thought.

Link looked up and saw Naruto starting to climb up the vines. "Naruto what are doing?!" Link yelled out "I'll be down soon, don't worry!" Naruto yelled out. When Naruto got to the top he looked and saw 10 rupees on one branch and 5 on the other. Naruto slowly walked out to the 10 one and when he got it he went back and got the 5 rupees. Naruto looked down and yelled out "I found 15 Rupees up here!" Link on the other hand yelled out "Okay that's nice to know now get down before you hurt yourself!"

But as soon as Link yelled that out, the branch Naruto was on started to brake, Naruto felt it braking but he didn't have time to run off, when it broke Naruto started to fall he closed his eyes, but as he fell 2 people in his mind said

-By using Charka at the right amount you can walk on the tree….like this….- -You must first ably Charka to your feet and relies the right amount…- -You know, if you put Charka in your hands you can stop yourself from falling hard…-

Naruto then snapped his eyes open, he focused on this strange blue light to his hands and feet. When Naruto landed he landed on all fours. Link on the other hand saw this but the others where out there didn't see the blue light on Naruto's hands and feet. Link saw Naruto go on his knees and looking at his hands. Hanch ran over and asked "You okay Naruto?" Naruto nodded before getting up and walking over to Link.

They walked over to the Mayor's home in silent. When they got over they heard the Mayor say "Mornin' Link, Mornin' Naruto." Link and Naruto looked at the Mayor before saying "Hello Mayor Bo." "Sounds like Fado's handlin' things at the ranch today on his own." Mayor Bo said. Naruto nodded and Link said "Yeah he gave us the day off…" "You know, when he's up there by himself I get the feeling something-" just then they heard Fado yell out from the ranch above

"HEY! 2 GOATS GOT AWAY! SOMEBODY STOP THEM BEFORE THEY HEAD TO TOWN!!" Naruto and Link looked at each other and saw 2 raging goats coming down. Naruto got ready and so did Link. When Naruto got hold of the goat he was able to throw it to his left. Link was able to get the goat on his side and he threw it to his left. When they where done they heard the Mayor say "These goats have been awful skittish lately…You always gotta be on your toes!"

They then heard the Mayor Bo say "First the goats and now Monkeys in town? What could be next?!" "Look Mayor Bo don't be sad…" "Yeah me and Naruto will make sure nothing else happens! Okay?" the Mayor smiled and said "This village always could count on both of you when we need too…" Naruto and Link smiled before waving goodbye to the mayor. Naruto petted the goat as it went back up and then they went to Sera's store after finding some more Rupees

When they got in, Naruto said "Here you go, 60 Rupees!" Sera looked at them and she said "I can understand Naruto wanting to buy the slingshot, but you Link?! What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it?" "Actually yes…" Naruto said with a smirk. Sera looked with a smile and said "Oh, I should tell both of you. If you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use **pumpkin seeds**.."

Naruto nodded as Sera gave him the slingshots. They waved goodbye and went out the door and started to walk home. Link looked at the slingshot and said "How am I?-" Naruto cut in "Oh come on, it's easy just aim!" Naruto then had aim for Link and had let it go. It hit Link hard.

Link yelled out and started to hit Naruto with his slingshot. Naruto ran off and was about ready to hit Link but he heard Rusl say who was right behind them "Ah, just in time, Link, Naruto! I just delivered something to your **room**!" Rusl stop talking and said "Oh, I see you got the fishing rods. Colin will be please. And it works better then you would both think, right? Well… Have a good one…" "Bye Rusl." Naruto said as he put away the slingshot and so did Link, Link waved and they saw Malo, Talo, and Beth looking at them.

"Link and Naruto has the slingshots! WHOA!" Talo said Beth, then said with a happy glee "Wow! You both had enough money to buy them?!" it was then not long after that. Naruto and link found themselves with targets all around them. Malo said "Preparations complete…." Talo then said "Ok, wow, this is great! Let's see how powerful those slingshots are! Hit the **targets** AND those **scarecrows**!" Beth humped and said "I cant believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It's just shows what little boys both of you still are!" she said to Talo and Malo, she then turned sweetly to Naruto and Link and said "These two idiots will never shut up about it. So I guess you'll just have to show them you two!"

Both Naruto and Link took aim and they both hit the 2 scarecrows. Talo then yelled out "Whoa, you both hit it! You both hit it!" Beth then put her hands together and smiled, it was then Malo said to her, because she was excited "I thought you weren't interested, Beth…" Naruto and Link then hit all the targets will quick when they where done Talo said with happiness "Whoa! Amazing you two!" "Hyahh! Thanks Link, Thanks Naruto!" Beth said.

Later after that, Talo said "Gee, you really are both amazing, Link, Naruto!" Beth then said "By the way you two… Where you expecting Colin's Dad to bring something by here? 'Cause he did." Talo then said "Oh, yeah! That's right… What was that anyway?!" Malo said "I command you to tell us…"

Naruto and Link shrugged and was about to go up the ladder but they stopped and went over to Colin who was still near the horses. Colin turned and said "Oh you both got them… I hope you like them…" Naruto then said "There great Colin." then Link said "Yeah they work great!" Colin smiled and went back to what he was doing. Naruto and Link where about ready to go up the ladder but they stopped because there was a big spider. Naruto jumped back and hide behind Link. There was only one thing that made Naruto fear and it was bugs, insects or any other crawling things.

Naruto said "Kill it!" Link sighed and took out his slingshot and shot it. The spider went down and died after getting hit. Unknowing to both of them the spider poofed away after getting shot. When Naruto and Link got inside, there was a treasure chest. It must have been left by Rusl. When Link opened it, it was his wooden sword the one Rusl was honing it, and next to it was Naruto's double wooden swords. Naruto was happy to them back and Link was happy to get his back too.

Naruto put his wooden swords to his side, while Link put his on his back. They looked at each other and smiled before going outside to the others……

(Meanwhile)

2 long years since that one S-Rank Solo Mission, the one Naruto took but never came back from. Sakura let out a sigh as she looked out the window of the Hokage's room. Ever since Naruto's disappearance Tsunade had been drinking more, and whould normally get done with 7 bottles a day.

Sakura then turned back and said "Tsunade-Sama please stop drinking…" Tsunade looked up and said "Why, I haven't stop when he went missing so why now…" Sakura sighed and said "What whould Naruto think if he saw you like this?" Tsunade was quit and didn't say a word. It was then she said "Your right… I guess…" but before she could finish Neji came rushing in.

He was now part of the ANBU and was real respected. Tsunade looked at his fearful face and asked "Whats going on here?" Neji caught his breath before saying "Tsunade-Sama there are these strange creatures attacking the gates, no matter what we do we cant stop them!" Tsunade got up and said "What?!" unknowing to anyone in the village their world was now covered in Twilight……

* * *

Okay end of Chapter 2! Hope you all like it. Please no flames just review.

* * *


	3. Kidnapped and Transformation

* * *

Okay here's chapter 3 oh and to let you know, the areas are bigger then the game was.

I do not own Naruto or Zelda, or Twilight Princess

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

'Animal Thinking'  


"Midna Talking"

'Midna Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'  


\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/

\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

-Remembering-

Key Hints

* * *

Last time:

Tsunade got up and said "What?!" unknowing to anyone in the village their world was now covered in Twilight……

-X---------------------------X-

Chapter 3: Kidnapped and Transformation

Tsunade, Sakura, and Neji, rushed to the gates of Konoha, they looked out a saw some ninjas trying to fight off some strange monster, it was all black, and it had strange markings on it. The 3 monsters went down all that was left was one, but then it roared and the other monsters that where thought to be dead came back up.

Tsunade saw many ninjas being hit, and some even started to change into the same monsters, she or anyone in the village had no idea what was going on…

But someplace far but not far from Konoha, a strange mist of light was shining, it was then it said to itself **\I must bring the 2 beasts of Legends….or Konoha will forever be in Twilight…/** and with it's power it still had it had sent a message to 3 people who where not in Konoha or the Twilight realm.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara where the 3. Sasuke and Kakashi had to bring Gaara to Konoha and they had left 3 days ago. As they got closer to Konoha territory, they stopped and stared at this big wall, or was it a door. The wall had strange markings on it. It was Gaara who asked "What is that?" Kakashi took a closer look and said "I don't know…. It wasn't here the last time…" just then a strange little light came out.

Kakashi jumped back, Sasuke took out a kunai, while Gaara was ready to us his sand. The light then stopped near them and said **\Do not be afraid, for I am not your enemy….. I am the Light Spirit of Konoha, I am called Shinjitsu… the gate way you see before you is the Twilight Realm. For many years me and my fellow Light Spirits had kept the Twilight away from this realm but some new and strange magic had been able to come into this realm, bugs have stolen my light so I can no longer hold back the Twilight that has now covered all of Konoha…/**

Sasuke then asked "Well then, why don't we just kill those bugs…." the light then said **\I am sorry young one but no one in Konoha can hear me, you 3 must be quit powerful and strong to be able to even see me…I must tell you, if you try to go in Konoha you can not come back out, you will become sprits just like all the others in here but you and all of Konoha will not know it. All of those who entered the Twilight Realm can not fight Twilight people. Right now Konoha is being attacked by Twilight Monsters that has come to take over Konoha, there is only one man behind this…Zant is his name….He is the new ruler of the Twilight Realm…/ **

Gaara then asked "Then how do we stop him?" the light spoke once more before disappearing **\There is a legend, that 2 beast in the form of a Wolf and a Fox will come and give me back my Tears, and with my power I can take away the Twilight. They where once normal people like you are but in Twilight they are transformed into beast. Only they can come into Twilight and stop Zant. Go to Hyrule…it is not far and go to a place called Ordon, there you can find the two I am speaking of only they can walk out of the Twilight Realm. One is a young man by the name of Link, he is the recantation of the Hero of Time he is the Wolf, the other is young man is someone you all know…. He is the one named Naruto and he is the Fox…../**

Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi eyes widened as they heard the name. but then they heard around them **\But be warned, for the young boy has lost his memory's of who he is… I also sense Hyrule is also being covered in Twilight so be careful…../**

Kakashi was the only one who said "Naruto….Naruto has been in Hyrule all this time?" "Come on lets get going……" Sasuke said as they nodded before running off away from the Twilight Realm. When they had gotten far, they stopped running and Gaara had asked "What is Hyrule?"

Kakashi then said "It's a area where there are some ninjas but not a lot, a place where strange beings and a King and Queen rule. I've only heard about it but I've never seen it…. Hyrule had said to have a strange power, that had been said to grant anything a person wants. This power was created by 3 goddess who where said to have created Hyrule also and it's people, there are many different tribes Fairy's, Goron's, Human's, Hylia's, Sheikah's, Oocca's, Yeti's, Gerudo's and Zora's. I don't know much about it but Ordon is a small village where mostly Human's leave in. I have heard there is also one Hylia leaving there. Hylia look like human's but they have long ears…. I have also heard the Princess Zelda of Hyrule is also Hylia…."

Sasuke and Gaara looked at Kakashi for a bit before Kakashi said "I've meet a man called Renado a few years back who is the chief of his village Kakariko. He told me a lot about Hyrule.. And it's people…" Gaara then said "I see…. Didn't that Light Spirit Shinjitsu say Naruto lost his memory's?" Sasuke and Kakashi nodded and Sasuke said "If he see's this it might help him…" Sasuke then took out Naruto's headband. He had found it in the river a few days after Naruto disappeared, it had blood all over it and was badly dented. When he showed it to Tsunade she started to freak out.

"So Kakashi where are we headed first?" Sasuke asked as he saw Kakashi take out a map as they sat down in a open area to rest "Well.. With this map Renado gave me after I won a bet we made, I have to say we are heading above Lake Hylia, if we cross this bridge then we can get out to Hyrule Fields, after we get across that then we are near Ordon which is over here.." Kakashi said as he pointed to the map.

They nodded and rested before they started to run again, each one of them was hopping to see their Friend/Student again…..

(Meanwhile in Ordon.)

Naruto sneezed 3 times. He looked around and thought _'Is someone talking about me?' _he shrugged and went over to Malo, Talo, and Beth who where happy to see the weapons. It was Beth who said happily "Ooh, my! Link, Naruto isn't that your woodened swords?!" Talo then asked "Whoa…. She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec?" Naruto was the first one to say "What? No way brat!" "Aww… but seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD!" Talo said

Naruto pulled his eye down and stick his tongue out, Talo puffed and said "Fine but can't you two teach us how to use them?" Naruto looked at Link, he nodded and Link said "Sure…" Talo then yelled out "YES!" and not long after that Link and Naruto where looking at 2 scarecrows they both heard Talo say "All right! First off, we wanna see THOSE moves! The **slice**!" Naruto then said "We just swing that's all…" Talo went "Uh…."

"Okay, okay. We'll do it…" Naruto said as he got in front of the scarecrow, he put his hands on the 2 wooden swords before pulling them out and hitting the scarecrow across with both swords. Link pulled out his sword and hit the scarecrow across too. They saw Talo try it out, Talo then said "Wow! A **horizontal slice**! Was that it? Was it? I think I've seen you both do a **vertical slice** before, too." Naruto nodded as Link smiled.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna see that other move, you two!" Beth said happily. "You know the **stab**!" Naruto nodded and so did Link. Naruto took out his swords and went forward of the scarecrow. The scarecrow moved around after getting stab by the 2 blades. Link then did the same. Beth was happily so she said "Ooh, Naruto, Link! Just amazing! Since your both at it how about you show us that other moves! Y'know the little twirly thing you both do! I love that! What do both call it?" "You mean the **Spin Attack**?" Link asked as Beth nodded.

Naruto then took out his 2 wooden blades and held them before he went in a spin when he did the scarecrow was hit hard. Link also did the same with his one blade, when they where done Beth said "Ooh! Wow! Thanks you two! I'm sorry about to have to waste you guys time with these little brats when you both must be tired from all the good you do for the village." "It was nothing Beth really…" Naruto said as he put his swords to his side. Link said as he put his sword away "Yeah, it's alright with us…"

Just then Talo said "Wait, you've both got to show us the **jump attack **before you go!" Naruto sighed as Link sweat dropped. "You both know, the one where you both go "HYAAH!" and leap through the air!" Talo said with a smile as Malo said "Oh, yeah. Real though.." Naruto took out his wooden swords and jumped up, when he came down he hit the scarecrow hard. Link did the same with his sword but when he hit the scarecrow it broke. The 3 kids said at the same time "WHOA!"

Naruto put his swords away and said "Happy?" they all nodded. Talo said "Thanks you guys! I…. think I got it….kinda…..humm…maybe not…" "You don't do you?" Link asked Talo looked down but then "So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up…WAH!" Talo looked over and saw a monkey with a flower on in it's hair. They saw it run off into the forest. Talo yelled out "C'MERE YOU!"

Before Link, or Naruto could do anything. Talo, Beth, and Malo ran off after the monkey "Hey wait!" Naruto yelled out but it was too late. They then heard Colin say "Everyone ran off to the woods, I hope they're okay…." Link and Naruto looked at each other before running off over to Epona and Kyuu. When they got on their horses they rode off to the woods but Naruto yelled out "Don't worry Colin we'll get them back safe!"

When they rode in the woods they saw Beth looking ahead. Beth turned and said "Talo and Malo ran off chasing that monkey like crazy people. I cant keep up with those two…." Beth then looked up ahead. Naruto and Link rode again and Link heard Naruto say "When I get my hands on those 2..." Link said "Let's get them back first, then you can kill them…" as they rode they saw Malo near the Ordon Spring. He turned to them and said "They went that way. The rest is up to both of you…."

He pointed to the bridge. Naruto and Link looked at each other before riding off. The one thing on their minds was _'We got to get him out of there fast!' _the reason why was because the forest had monsters, and they where bad. This was why only Link, Naruto, and Rusl could go in there. They where skilled for fighting and they knew how to kill those monsters.

They rode and found themselves in Faron Forest. They jumped over the fence that was locked and saw Faron Spring. Sure they whould have stopped had rest but they where busy looking for Talo. They rode under the small cave like area and saw something near the cave right across from them. It was a wooden play sword. Naruto jumped off Kyuu and picked it up and said "It's Talo's!" Link was reading a sign he said "Forest Temple Path." it pointed to the cave, under it said "It's pitch-dark ahead! Parties interested in going forward must first go this way! Coro." it pointed to the other side

Link had gotten off Epona, Naruto and Link ran off. They saw a man with a afro with a birds nest in his hair. Naruto and Link heard the man say "Whoa! 2 Ordonains! Hey, guys!" the man looked at them and said "Listen, I'm not sure you both should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe. There are tons of caves and dark spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here, go on, guys. Take these!" the man then gave them 2 lanterns.

Naruto took one and so did Link. "See. I sell lantern oil here… I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guys! See as long as you've got oil to fuel your lanterns, you can light your guys ways and set fire to stuff. They're the best! Come on, one of you try setting that wood under that big pot." the man said. Link was the one who did. When he did the wood came on fire "That's right! See! It's on fire guys! Yeah! You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come see me to get it refilled. It's only going to be 20 Rupees oh and by the way my name is Coro."

Naruto and Link ran over to the cave and went inside. When they got in, it was dark but Naruto could see a light stand where you light it. He ran over and used his lantern and the fire burned in it. They could see but not to far. They started to walk up but then Naruto said "You hear that?" Link nodded and hit in front of them, Link had just hit a bat. Naruto and Link walked more until they hit anther light post. They out fire in it and started to walk more. It was then they saw a spider web. Naruto moved away thinking a big spider might come down so Link sent it on fire.

They walked more until they heard a rat, Naruto took out his wooden blades and killed it. They walked until they got to a light post, they put fire in it and saw they where right in the middle of problem, their was 2 way s they could go, to left or keep going forward. Naruto then said "I'll go this way.. Wait okay?" Link nodded and saw Naruto go to the left. He could hear 2 bats and a plant like monster trying to kill Naruto but Naruto got to them first. It was then he saw a light meaning Naruto found a light post. When Naruto came back down he said "Nothing up there but 10 Rupees…"

"Then all we have to do is go forward…" Link said as they started to walk up. It was then Naruto started to yell "SPIDER WEB!!" Naruto jumped behind Link again who sighed. Link took out hit lantern and saw it go in flames. Naruto let go of Link and laughed nervously. Naruto then started walking and so did Link. They soon found themselves outside of the cave and in the dangerous part of the forest. They walked out to the small pier and looked around, Naruto jumped off the pier and so did Link

"How far do you think he went?" Link asked "I don't know but I have a feeling we should go this way…" Naruto said as they went to the right, they both climbed over tree branches and log until they hit a cave area. Naruto looked up and said "Link, 3 bats…" Link nodded and took out his slingshot before hitting all of the 3 of them. As Naruto and Link rushed inside, Naruto saw something shining on the ground. Naruto went over as Link went up ahead. Naruto picked up the small weapon, it was a kunai. Naruto looked at it for a long time before saying "Why does this…." just then his mind began to hurt. Naruto dropped the kunai and held his head and then said "Why-?"

-You know I'll give you this- -Take good care of my kunai Naruto, it was my first one and now it's yours…- -Come on Naruto, lets go get some ramen!-

Naruto fell to the floor as he still held his head. A man with brown hair, brown skin, and a scar across his nose came to his mind. The man name was… "Iruka-Sensei?…" Naruto said as he felt the pain going away, Naruto looked around the forest before saying "Iruka-Sensei….. Who are you? And why does my heart hurt when I don't know you?" **"_Because you brat, you had forgotten the man who help you learn how to fight…"_** Said a voice in Naruto's head. Naruto looked around before saying "Wh-o, who are you?" the voice chuckled in his head and said

**__**

"Now I'm hurt you don't even remember my name…. Kyuubi is my name brat and not you dare forget it…." Naruto's eyes widened as the name came to him

-Kyuubi was the fox demon that attack this village! You have him sealed in you! You are the fox demon! You killed so many people in this village! You even killed Iruka's mother and father.- -Your right… I hate the fox demon….. But Naruto isn't the fox demon!!-

The man Iruka and a new man Naruto could see in his mind. The man was trying to kill Iruka but somehow Naruto saved him. Naruto looked at his hands and said "What…what am I?" just then Naruto heard footsteps. He looked and saw Link coming out "Hey Naruto, whats wrong?" Naruto shook his head and said "Nothing….. You find Talo yet?" Link shook his head this time "Nope, but I found a Key…" "You kept it?" Naruto asked "Yup, who's knows when we need it.." Link said with a smile.

Naruto gave a soft smile and they ran off to the other side. When they got over there, there where 2 goblin like monster guarding a lock gate….

(Meanwhile in Hyrule Field.)

Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi had been able to get to Hyrule Field. They looked around and saw the field was big, they could see over them was a castle. Sasuke was the one to ask "What's that?" "That? That is Hyrule Castle… that is where Princess Zelda is…." Kakashi said as they started to walk but not before killing some monsters. Just then someone yelled out "HEY!!" They looked and saw a strange man wearing white and red running fast over to them.

"Hello! I'm the Hyrule Postman, my letter!" said the Postman as he gave Kakashi a letter telling him what he did. The Postman looked at Sasuke and then to Gaara before saying "You know, I saw a young boy wearing a outfit like you guys are, a few years ago, he was being carried by the King Bulblin, he's a big nasty ogre monster that rules over all the other smaller ones. He was all bloody, anyway the kid had blond hair and he had a orange outfit on. Poor kid…. I saw King Bulblin take the kid over there, near Ordon Village and throw him in the forest area….."

Gaara's sand picked up the Postman and he said deadly "When was this?!" the Postman was scared before he said "2 Years ago! King Bulblin almost never keeps his captures, he normally leaves them for death! I over heard that King Bulblin went over to the Ninja territory and fought with that kid, the kid lost and he was hurt badly!!" Gaara let the Postman go and he ran for his life. Kakashi said "Now that was uncalled for…" "I don't care…. Naruto was my first friend…. If I find out he's dead I'm killing who ever this King Bulblin is…" Gaara said in anger as they started to walk again. It was Kakashi who looked up and said "It's getting late, we should rest up, getting to Ordon should take only tomorrow if we rest…" Sasuke nodded and they set up camp near a bridge. One hoping to see a old friend, the other hoping to see his only friend, and the other hoping to see a old student…

(Meanwhile in the Ordon Forest.)

Naruto and Link had just killed off the 2 goblins, they smiled before Naruto said "Looks like that key will work after all…" "Yeah.." Link said as he opened it Naruto read a sign that said "Forest Temple Ahead." a arrow was pointing up "Got enough lantern oil? If not, stop at Trill's!" Naruto heard Link take down a goblin monster. They run up and saw 2 more goblin monsters. Naruto ran over fast and took out his two wooden blades he hit one and it went far, Link ran over and Jump Attacked it. When the 2 monster was killed, Naruto heard Link say "Naruto watch out!" Naruto slowly turned and saw one more goblin monster all most get him but Link ran over and hit it with his wooden sword.

"Thanks…" Naruto said with a smile but then a memory came to him.

-Sasuke! Why did you save me?!- -I don't know idiot… my body…just…moved on it's own…..-

Naruto was staring into space so Link asked "Naruto you okay?" Naruto blinked and said "Oh, yeah…. Just thinking… come on let's go find Talo!" as they walked they heard a birds voice say "Hey! You two are super! Now just buy something. Hey!" it was bird, but this bird had a big afro like Coro. They saw the bird had a shop and they looked at each other for a bit before walking away slowly. They walked more and Link found 10 Rupees.

It was then they looked up, ahead of them was a big tree and a hollow pathway to it. "Link is that the Forest Temple?" Naruto asked, Naruto had never been this far up in the woods before only Link and Rusl had. Link nodded and said "Come on…" Naruto nodded and they ran up the hollow tree pathway. When they got to the top they saw 2 goblin monsters, they had the monkey in a cage, but not only the monkey but Talo also "Talo!" Link yelled out. The goblin monsters stopped and looked over to Link and Naruto who where ready to fight.

One monster swag at Naruto, but Naruto jumped back before taking his wooden swords out and swag at the monster, Link took out his sword and was able to kill it fast before it could hurt him, Naruto was too able to kill his monster. They looked at the monkey and Talo, they where both freaking out by the fact of the fighting. Naruto snickered as he heard Talo scream out "HEEEEEELP!! Lemme out of here, please!"

Naruto and Link nodded as they both did a Spin Attack on the cage, the cage broke and Talo jumped up for joy while the monkey clapped happily. They saw the monkey jump away from them. The 3 looked at each and slowly walked back to the village……

When they got out of the cave, Naruto and Link heard Talo say "If you both hadn't come by…. Gee, me and that monkey whould have been eaten… She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey….She tried to protect me, so we got captured together, um Link, Naruto…. You're both not going to tell my dad are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest 'cause he says it's dangerous. So can you both not tell him! You have to promise!" "As long as you promise NOT to go in the forest again until you are older or until you know how to fight better, then no we are not." Naruto said with a smile

Talo blinked before nodding and running back to the village, as they where about ready to go on their horses a voice yelled out "Link! Naruto!" they turned and saw Rusl coming to them "Hey Rusl, what are doing here?" Link asked "My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned, I came as soon as I heard…" Rusl said but then he looked at both of them and said "But it looks like you both had brought him home already… I apologize. Such a task should not fall onto both of you…, you both already do so much good for the village …"

"It's okay Rusl, we where there when Talo ran off chasing the monkey it was the least we could do." Naruto said, Link nodded "Tell me you two… have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel…. Uneasy about what may lie in wait…" Rusl said as he crossed his arms. Naruto nodded and Link looked with a frown "I felt it too… something is so not right…" Link said

"Anyway you two…Tomorrow is the finally the day, you both will be departing for Hyrule…I think it was a good thing I have given you both this task.." Rusl said Naruto said "Oh yeah! We have to go to Hyrule tomorrow! I cant wait!" Naruto said as he looked around happily "Good Luck! And return safely! And maybe if your both luckily you both might meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!" Rusl said with a laugh Naruto smiled and Link nodded "Maybe!" both Link and Naruto said at the same time….

(The Next Day)

Both Naruto and Link where at Ordon Ranch, Link was sitting up looking at the sky while Naruto was laying on his back looking at the sky. Just then they heard Fado yell from the barn. "Hey Link! Naruto!" they both looked and got up, Fado ran all the way over to them and when he got there he said "So, almost time for you two to be leaving, huh?" Naruto nodded and so did Link. Fado then said "So how's about we finish up early today, buds?"

Naruto and Link picked up the horse shoe leaf and played their melodies, they heard hooves coming fast. They turned and saw Kyuu and Epona rushing over to them fast. They stopped about a foot away. When Naruto and Link got on their horses Fado said "Ok then! Lets get started!"

Today all of the goats where out. All 20 of them, Naruto went after 10 with Kyuu, while Link and Epona went after the other 10. Naruto got done with his faster and was getting off Kyuu when it happened. Link didn't release he had made one goat mad, the goat started to run around almost hitting Fado, Naruto turned and saw the goat coming right at him. Naruto was able to jump out the way but the goat was still able to hit his arm. Naruto yelled in pain when he hit the floor.

Link and Fado ran over and it was Link who asked "Naruto! Are you okay?!" "Yeah, I just-" Naruto couldn't finish he held his arm fast while it was in pain, Fado looked at it and said "It's okay, it's not broken…but I don't think you should be using it today…" "But me and Link has to go to Hyrule today!" Naruto yelled out "Naruto, we all know you're a fast healer just please… don't use your arm for a bit.." Link said while helping him up. Naruto just sighed before saying "Fine, but I'm telling you it will heal up soon…."

Naruto got back on Kyuu and Link got on Epona, Fado sighed before saying "Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?" Naruto and Link nodded before riding off over the gate, what Link didn't know was Epona hurt her foot when she was jumping over the gate. When they rode into the village both Naruto and Link saw Mayor Bo and Ilia waiting for them. Ilia ran over while Mayor walked over to them, Naruto got off but not before feeling the pain in his arm.

"So you both done for the day? Well nice work!" Mayor Bo said. Link got off and went over to the Mayor while Naruto stayed near Epona and Kyuu. Ilia was petting Epona as her father said "The royal gifts Rusl told you two about is ready, so you both should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now the royal family requested these gifts specifically, so there real special. It whould be…. Bad…. if the representatives of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me?"

Naruto could hear Ilia say to both Epona and Kyuu "The path before you both is a long one, my sweet horses. But please bear Link and Naruto safety along it….." Ilia stopped when she looked at Epona's hoof. "Wait whats this!? What happened?! She's injured, isn't she?!" Ilia looked at Link who was scared.

Naruto was about to laugh but the pain was hurting to much. Ilia walked over and yelled out at him "Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet up hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" "Now, now Ilia I'm sure Link didn't mean-" "DAD! How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one! The only thing worse is if Link somehow got Naruto hurt!" Ilia yelled out. Mayor Bo and Link closed there eyes and looked down as she yelled.

That was it, the pain in Naruto's arm made him fall to the floor, Naruto held on his arm. Ilia stopped yelling and looked over to him. She gasped before turning to Link with anger she said "What did you do?!" "Ilia it was a accident, the goat I was putting in got away and-" "AND IT HIT HIM?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU LINK!" Ilia yelled as she ran over to Naruto. Naruto was trying to tell her he was okay but she took him by the ear and took Kyuu and Epona's rains.

She said "Come on you 3, I'm taking all of you to the **forest spring **right now… Once we soothe you in the sprit's spring, you'll all be better in no time!" she started to walk off, Naruto could hear Mayor Bo yell out "W-Wait, Ilia! Why with out Epona, Kyuu, and Naruto the gifts wont get delivered in time!"

Naruto was dragged all the way to spring. He knew this was not going to end will….

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara stare around the forest they where in. They stopped running when they saw a man. The man had a afro and had a birds nest in his hair. The man looked over and said "Well hello, I don't think I've you guys before… Name's Coro." Kakashi walked over and said "I'm Kakashi, this is Sasuke, and that is Gaara…this might be sudden but have you seen a blond haired boy around here?"

Coro thought, and thought before saying "Wait…. Yeah… I did. 2 blondes came over here yesterday. They live in Ordon Village…. I didn't get their names though, if you go over there and make a left, all you have to do is go past the Faron Spring, over the bridge, go past Ordon Spring and you'll be in Ordon Village in no time, buds… but hey I have to warn you. I just saw King Bulblin rushing by with some of his buddy's. I don't know whats going on but I have a bad feeling about something…"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara looked at each other before running off to the village hoping it was not to late….

(In Ordon Spring)

Naruto watched Ilia taking care of Epona and Kyuu. He let out a sigh as she said to him "I can't believe what Link did…" "Ilia it wasn't Link's fault, I wasn't looking when it-" "Naruto! Link is in charge of taking care of both you and Epona, he has too-" just then Ilia saw Colin going threw a opening in the side of the Spring "Colin what?" "Hey Colin…" Naruto said

Colin looked at Ilia and said "Ilia, Link has to go somewhere and so does Naruto so please let them-" "No Colin…" Ilia said as she went back to washing Epona. Colin looked around and saw Naruto was sitting near the water with his arm in a sling. Colin was going to ask something but he turned and saw Link outside the gate "Link!" Colin yelled out.

Naruto turned around and so did Ilia, Ilia said in anger "If you've come to take Naruto, Epona, and Kyuu back you can just forget it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I wont let open the gate until you change your attitude." "Ilia I-" "Forget it Link!" Ilia yelled out to him as she went back to washing "Ilia you don't know what happened yesterday…" Naruto tried to say but then Colin said to Link "Listen… I don't know if she'll listen to me or Naruto, but let us try to explain about Talo and the monkey, Ok? You can crawl through the tunnel in the back like I did.."

Link nodded before running off leaving Naruto and Colin, to tell Ilia what had happened…

When Link got threw the tunnel he could hear "I had no idea… I hadn't heard the details of Talo's capture… but Naruto, Colin…" Ilia said but Naruto cut in saying "Ilia… Link and I can handle this… Rusl made sure we where ready…he showed us how to fight and a lot of other things please…. I know you don't want me to go because you think if I go I'll remember who I was and never come back and I know you think what if Link finds a real pretty girl and he-"

"Okay now your going to far up ahead!" Ilia said with a blush as she looked to her side. There standing was Link, Colin and Naruto smiled as they looked at Ilia and Link. They saw Ilia run over to Epona but Epona shook her head. They heard Ilia say "So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" Naruto let out a sigh, Colin was staring, and Link didn't say a thing.

Ilia then said "Don't worry about Epona, or Naruto okay, Link. Fortunately their injuries aren't to serious so the four of you can all go…..but Link…" Ilia then looked up to Link. Who blinked. "Can you least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do something that is out of both yours and Naruto league. Please? Just come home safely…." Ilia said as she looked at Link who smiled and nodded, Ilia then turned to Naruto, but then back to Link and said "And can you make sure if, Naruto does remember who he is….can you protect him?"

Link nodded again. Ilia went over and took Naruto by the hand and help him off the ground "And Naruto… if you do remember…. Will you ever came back to visit?" Naruto laughed and said "Of course I will, Ilia, Ordon is my home, and your like an older sister to me….why wouldn't I?" Ilia smiled, Naruto patted Colin on the head, and Link smiled too. But then they started to feel the ground shake and rumbling around them.

The gates burst open as 3 Ogre monsters with wild hogs came in. Ilia and Colin gasped, Naruto and Link where pushed out the way by one of the hogs. Naruto and Link saw Colin and Ilia getting hit by a arrow, as they where about to yell out Ilia and Colin they where both hit on the head by one of the Ogre monsters clubs. King Bulblin came into the spring not long after. He looked around the spring and took out a horn. He blew and above them a strange portal opened up. King Bulblin rode off into town with his followers right behind him, they also took Kyuu and Epona along with them…

Link was the first one to wake up after getting hit, he looked around and saw only Naruto in the water. He put Naruto near the shore and said "Naruto, Naruto wake up!" but Naruto didn't, Link could see he was only asleep at the time he let out a sigh before looking around again. He saw the gate and then remembered. Colin and Ilia was kidnapped… he had to go save them. As he was about to run he said "I'm sorry so Naruto…..but I will get them back I swear…" Link ran out the gate, but as he ran, he ran past 3 men.

He didn't dare to stop, his friends where to important. He got all across the bridge but stopped when he got face to face to a large doorway. The doorway was a strange twilight color. Link looked at it but then a large arm with a hand came out and grasped him. Link screamed as he was pulled in….

Once inside Link came face to face with a strange monster, it looked at it, the strange marking on Link's hand started to glow. The monster touched it only to throw Link away because the light was painful to it. Link looked around only to find his head dizzy, the world around him was strange Twilight. His body began to hurt, his mind was fading as something happened. He transformed and fainted. The thing he transformed into was… a Wolf… a wolf with white, brown and green, it had a marking on it's head.

The monster took the now Wolf Link away, unknowing to him a strange imp was watching. It soon grew a evil smile on it's face….

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi, Gaara, and Sasuke was able to get out of the Faron Forest before it was too late, they looked back and saw the Twilight Realm door way come out. They looked at each other before running off again, they ran past a young dirty blond, eyes like a wolf, and long eared boy. They where going to stop him but it was to late, they saw something come out of the Twilight Realm and take the young man who yelled inside.

They wanted to help, but they didn't want to get stuck in the Twilight. They started to run off again but stopped when they saw the broken gate of Ordon Spring "What happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked around, but his eyes stopped on a young boy getting up, but this young had blue eyes like a fox, 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks, and he had sun like hair.

The young man looked around before saying "Ilia? Colin? Link? Where are you!" they saw the boy get up and look around the spring. "What…what…happened? Wait…Shit!" they heard him say as he held onto his arm. The young man turned to them in shock, it was the one they all had been hoping to see in 2 years, Naruto. Naruto looked at them, his eyes wide. They all thought maybe he remembers but what Naruto said next was "Who are you 3?"

Gaara said "You don't remember do you?" "Remember what?….Wait…Colin and Ilia, they where kidnapped! Where's Link? Was he taken too? Please goddess of Hyrule, I don't want to lose them!" Naruto said as he looked at them with fear in his eyes, it was then he looked down and said "Their the only thing I have… they may not be my real family or if I do have a real family but all of the people in Ordon are my family… they took care of me when Ilia and Link found me in this Spring past out from blood loss, they want to help me regain my past, please did you see a young man with long ears? You have to tell me if you've seen him! Or have you seen a young girl or maybe a young boy?" Naruto looked back up to Gaara, Sasuke and Kakashi who where quit.

To them it was hard, to tell Naruto that they came to take him back, away from a place that took care of him for 2 years and even tried to help remember who he was. But it seemed Naruto cared very much for the people named Colin, Ilia, and Link. It was then they remembered the young man they past "Wait didn't we pass a man like that at the bridge…" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened at this "Link…." but before anyone could do a thing, Naruto ran off. They looked at each other before running off behind him. They saw Naruto running right up to the Twilight door way. Naruto looked back to them with a confused look before the same large hand and arm came out and took Naruto away. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out but it was too late, he was gone….

(In the Twilight Realm.)

Naruto was being held by a strange monster he had never seen before, the monster held him by the neck, just then Naruto felt a strange power on his stomach, as if knowing the monster tried touching it but it threw Naruto away in pain just like it did with Link. Naruto fell to the floor in pain as he held his stomach, he looked around the Twilight covered world before his version got dark. He felt his body change.

The one thing Naruto had changed into was… a small orange and yellow fox with 3 tails, strange markings on it's back, and it had a marking on it's stomach, his whisker marks where dark on his face…. The monster took Naruto far away, to a place where it thinks Naruto or link could ever get out of.

Unknowing the same imp looked confused for it had thought it had already seen the legendary beast. But to her it did not matter, she could use them both….

(Meanwhile)

"Damn it to hell!" Sasuke yelled out, Kakashi sighed, as Gaara was silently cursing in his mind. "We where so close!" Sasuke said as he sat down, Sasuke had never liked the fact Naruto had disappeared, after Naruto had disappeared there was no one to fight with, Konoha was too quit, it seemed so dull to him. Gaara said "What now? Naruto is now in the Twilight Realm, what are we planning to do?"

Kakashi thought and said "Look I think the best thing to do is go to Ordon and hope Naruto comes back, if he does then we can try to get his memories back… and then after that we can take Naruto back home where, this Link boy and Naruto can help return back to normal… but first lets go talk to the towns people in Ordon, to know whats been going on with Naruto and learn a bit about this boy Link…" they looked at Kakashi, they knew he was silently blaming himself for not stopping Naruto from getting pulled in. They all nodded and ran off into Ordon but not before looking back to the Twilight Realm doorway….

* * *

Okay here is chapter 3 I hope you all like it! Please review but no flames please.

* * *


	4. Hyrule Castle and Ordon Spring

* * *

Okay here's chapter 4 I do not own Naruto, Zelda or Twilight Princess. 

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

'Animal Thinking'  


"Midna Talking"

'Midna Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'  


\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/

\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

-Remembering-

Key Hints

* * *

Last time:

they looked at Kakashi, they knew he was silently blaming himself for not stopping Naruto from getting pulled in. They all nodded and ran off into Ordon but not before looking back to the Twilight Realm doorway….

-X---------------------------X-

Chapter 4: Hyrule Castle and Ordon Spring.

Link woke up, in a jail cell by the looks of it. He looked around and then to the floor only to see his paw in chains….wait… Paw!? Link looked at himself, he was somehow a wolf by the looks of it. Link tried to moving around but the chain on his left paw didn't let him go to far "Where am I?" Link spoke out as he looked around. Flashes of what just happened went to his mind. _'I hope Naruto is doing okay… I hope he didn't come after me….' _**"Oh believe me that kid did…"** said a voice. Link stopped trying to crew the chain off and looked up.

Standing in the same room as him was a strange creature, a imp, it was glowing green markings and it was black and white, it's eye was yellow and red. It wore a strange helmet that cover it's other eye, it's hair was red. Link saw the imp jump from it's stop to in front of him. It said **"I found you! Oooh aren't you scary!" **the imp said as Link growled at it.

"Now don't do that, are you sure you want to do that? Snarling and glaring at me? I'm sure your little friend over in the next cell wouldn't do that… Well, that's too bad.. I was planning on helping you if you were nice…" the imp said, Link stopped growling and stood up. The imp smiled and said **"Eee hee! That's better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?"** the imp then hit Link under the neck playfully and said **"Oops! But you AREN'T human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee Hee! Well you and your little friend in the next cell…"** "What friend?!" Link snapped 

"Oh you know, blond haired, blue eyes, whisker marks…." the imp said with a smile on it's face as it saw Link eyes widened "Naruto?! Naruto is here?!" Link asked **"Why yes he is…." **the imp said before it playfully hit Link again, Link then tried to bite the imp but it jumped back and with a smile it said "**There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite…"**

The imp put it's hands in a way as if it was holding a ball and a strange dark ball soon came. It twisted it and the chain on Link's paw broke. Link looked down as the imp said **"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" **Link looked at the imp and said "Thank you…" the imp then said before disappearing and reappearing from behind the bars **"You might be wondering where you are right? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!"**

Link looked around the cell, he tried find some way out. Link heard the imp yawn and saw it smile. Link looked around the cell once more before seeing something broken at the side, he hit it with his head and saw a small hole under the cell that went out. Link dig and came out..

But when he got there the imp was gone. He looked around only to hear laughter and then feel something land on his back, he looked and saw the imp. Link tried to bite the imp off but it said as he stopped fighting **"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."** "What about Naruto?" Link asked **"Don't worry, he'll come too as soon as he wakes up…" **the imp said but then it pulled on Link's ear saying **"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say… well if you need me, just give me a sign!" **it said. Link was mad but what could he do.

Naruto was in the cell next to him, Ilia and Colin where kidnapped, and he had no idea where he was, plus he was a wolf now. Link nodded but then the imp said **"So we are clear? Good! Now come on! Get moving…"** the imp pulled on Link's ear harder making him bark. Link started to walk and saw a small orange and yellow fox asleep on the floor, it to was chained to the floor, but it had markings on it's back but also it had 3 tails. Link turned to the imp said "I thought you said Naruto was in here?!" 

"I did, that's him. Like you he was also turned to a beast, a fox…" the imp said with a smile, they watched as Naruto starting to wake up… 

Naruto woke up feeling bad, he looked around sleepily before looking at his right paw. Naruto stopped and got up "I have a paw?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at himself "And 3 tails what the heck?!" Naruto stopped and looked at a imp and a wolf. Naruto looked at the wolf for a long time before saying "Link?…. Is that you?" Wolf Link was shock to see that Naruto knew it was him, he was able to push open the cage. They stared at each other for a long time before Naruto said with a smile "It is you…"

"Aww isn't this cute, 2 friends in the form of a Wolf and Fox seeing each other once more…" the imp said before jumping off of Link and in front of Naruto, who moved back **"Now listen up here Baby Fox, your friend over there made a deal with me, I help him, he helps me without question… understand? Now I know you want to get out so, if I help you, you help me? What you say?" **the imp said with a smile on it's face, Naruto looked at Link who nodded "Okay… count me in…" Naruto said. 

The imp smiled and said **"Good…." **before it did the same thing it did to get Link out of his chain. Naruto too was surprised but shook it off, the imp then jumped back on Link and looked up, it then said **"Huh? What's that?" **both Link and Naruto looked up and saw a chain with a hole coming down from the ceiling above them. It was then Naruto had a idea "Link try biting up on it and see what happens…." Link nodded and jump up only to bite the hole and with his weight it went down.

A small path opened up from them. They looked at each other before running ahead. **"Hey that wasn't a bad idea Baby Fox…"** the imp said "My name is Naruto.." Naruto glared out **"I know and I don't care Baby Fox…." **"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled out Link then said "Naruto, stop yelling…" "But-" "Naruto…." Link said, Naruto let his ears go down and he said "Okay…" they ran all the way out until the hit the under ground area.

When they jumped they jump right in front of a strange bluish green ball. The imp then said **"Oh.. Well, Well… Eee hee hee! You both wanna see something interesting? Your both beasts remember? Just hone your senses and poke around!" **the imp said with a smile, Naruto and Link did what they where told when they reopened their eyes they saw a man cowering in fear in the corner. They heard him say as he tried to catch his breath "Huff…. Huff…. Can't… run… any… farther.. That's….far enough…right? I'll be safe here… I think… What was that noise?! Don't…. don't anything come near me!"

The imp then said **"That was a soldier's spirit.. Maybe someone from the other world? Eee Hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. Just hone your senses to see them. They might know things…." **Naruto looked at the imp and said "Just who are you?" the imp then said **"You'll both find out later, first lets get you both out of here…."**

The imp looked around and said **"Umm… the water has dropped I cant remember which why to go…. Hey! Why don't you both look around you lazy fox, you lazy wolf!"**

When the imp said the word lazy something came back to him

-Man Shikamaru your lazy…- -Man what a drag….- -Genius by birth slacker by choice right Shikamaru?- -This is troublesome…-

The imp then hit Naruto on the head **"Hey wake up Baby Fox!" **Naruto growled at it before sighing Link asked as they walked around "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto sighed before saying "Link…. For the past few days I've been remembering more…." Naruto looked at a surprised Link, the imp had no idea what was going on "Ever since Rusl asked us if we would like to take the task, I've been remembering more of my past… Link….I'm scared….I'm remembering things I really don't remember…" "You don't remember or you don't WANT to remember?" Link asked as he hopped across the area he was on.

Naruto blinked before asking "What?!" Link sighed and said "Nothing, come on let's get going…." Naruto sighed, while the imp raised a eyebrow….

(Meanwhile in Ordon)

Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi had finally reach the village, they walked past one home and went into the village Ordon. They looked around and it felt gloomy for a reason. They walked until the reach a house with a lot of people surrounding it, as they got closer they heard "What are we going to do Mayor Bo?!" "Yeah those monsters took our children!" "Rusl had been hurt!" "I don't know, if only Link and Naruto where here…"

The villagers stopped yelling when they heard footsteps they turned and saw 3 men standing there "Who are you?" asked a large man, Sasuke was the one to answer "My name is Sasuke, this is Kakashi, and that is Gaara, me and Kakashi came from a village called Konoha a place where a young boy who lives here by the name of Naruto Uzumaki lived…" the villagers stopped and just looked at the Uchiha boy

"Konoha? I had heard of it, one of the best ninjas around come from there…. You say Naruto had lived there?" the large man said "Yes, 2 years ago Naruto went missing and we never heard from him again after he went on his first S-Rank Mission….." Kakashi said the large man sighed and said "If only you 3 had come on a better time, right now we don't know where Naruto is… you see King Bulblin just kidnapped all of Ordon's children and my daughter Ilia. We don't know if they had gotten him too…."

A man who was hurt come out with his wife as she held him "I have a feeling Naruto is safe, and Link will also be with him, I had trained those two to be strong….I have no doubt they will find the children and bring them back home…" the man looked at the other 3 "Friends of Naruto's past?" he asked as the large man nodded "Good… I have a feeling they will help out Naruto…" "Rusl please don't move so much…." the woman said "Uli, I'm okay…." Rusl said to her

Uli then put her husband to lay on the ground so Sera could help him. She looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara, she said "Please… if you find Naruto and Link tell them, everyone in Ordon is counting on them both…."

(Meanwhile)

It took Link and Naruto almost a hour to figure out what to do. They had to pull chains, that made water go up, and pull other chains that made water go down, they heard guards speak when they honed there senses and they got clues, they had to jump and fight strange monsters. But to make things bad for them was that the imp always talked back to them. They where on top of a roof of a strange place it was also raining. The imp told them they where going to see a friend of it's.

Naruto and Link didn't know what to think but they did as they where told. When they walked around they saw a sprit, it was then the imp said **"Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you two!" **the honed their senses and it spoke out as it looked around the roof, seeing the monsters fly around "What… What are these **monstrous birds**? What in the world is happing here? Ah, pour Hyrule Castle!"

Naruto eyes widened and so did Link, they where at Hyrule Castle?! **"Eee hee! That wasn't the person I wanted you both to meet, by the way… Well, lets just try and get to that tower…."** the imp said "Link, we are in Hyrule!" Naruto said as they started to run "I know…. But how did we get in here?" Link asked "I don't know…." Naruto said as they jumped from one place to anther. When they got to a blue roof top they saw 2 monstrous birds ready to kill them. Naruto ducked down and bite in hard, Link jumped up and hit it in the head. When they killed them the imp said

"Good job boys, now all we got to do is go over to the tower and then you can talk to someone I know…" Naruto and Link looked at each other before running off over to the tower window, Naruto and Link jumped down and landed on a stair case, they looked around and the imp said **"Up, we are going up…" **Naruto then said "Who are we meeting?" **"You'll see…" **the imp said as Link opened a door, standing near the window was a person with a hood over their face. They could not see if it was a man or a woman. 

Both Link and Naruto growled at the person as the imp laughed, the person turned and gasped, Link and Naruto could heard the person was a woman, they walked forward and the imp smiled while rolling it's eyes. She saw the imp and said "Midna…." Midna then said **"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me…"** the woman looked down to the 2 beast and said "So, one of them is the one you where searching for, but what about the other one?" **"I don't know, but I have a plan… even though he's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do" **Midna said as she pat Link's head

The woman bent down and saw on one paw on both of them was a shackle. She said in a soft voice "You were both imprisoned? I am sorry…" Midna then cut in saying **"Poor things, they have no idea where this is or what's happening….so don't you think you should explain to them what you've managed to do? You owe them that much….. Twilight Princess! Eee hee!"** the woman looked down but then back up while looking at Naruto and Link as she said

"Listen carefully… this was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight… it has been turned into a world by the creatures who live in twilight…" it was then the woman told the story of what happened to Hyrule, how the evil king took over, how the princess gave up to protect her people.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud and without light, the people became as spirits… within the twilight they live on unaware that they have passed into spirit forms…All the people know now is fear… fear of a nameless evil…" the woman said sadly. She then turned once again from the window and said "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain it's princess…" the woman then pulled off her hood and said as Link and Naruto's eyes widened "I am Zelda…." it was true, the princess of Hyrule was right in front of them.

They heard Midna say **"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it quite livable! I mean is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" **Zelda then said as Midna floated above Link and Naruto "Midna… now is not the time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you.. Why is this?" they saw Midna shrug and say **"Why indeed? You tell me? Eee hee hee!"**

Zelda then turned to Naruto and Link, she said "Time has grown short, the guard will soon make his rounds. You both must leave here quickly." Midna then jumped on Link's back as Zelda said that. They both rushed down the stairs but Midna tugged on Link's ear, Naruto stopped also. They heard her say **"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" **Midna looked around and then pointed to the window above them.

When they got out side, Midna flew off and at the end of the roof she floated. Naruto and Link went over and glared as she said **"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?" **she then said **"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you both go back to where you both tumbled into twilight… but are you both really sure to be going back? Are you sure you both aren't forgetting anything important?" **it was then she transformed into Colin who screamed and then she turned into Ilia who also screamed.

Naruto and Link gasped as they remembered, they heard Midna in Ilia form say **"Eee hee, you both want to save them don't you two… well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you both.. But.." **they looked at Midna wondering what whould she want out of it **"Well… you both will have to be my servants and like servants you'd both have to do exactly as I say….." **she turned back into a imp and said **"Why don't you both think about it for a bit…Eee hee hee!"** and before Link or Naruto could do anything, they where somehow gone.

When they looked around, they saw they where in Ordon Spring, they looked around but noticed they where still animals! Then they heard Midna say form somewhere **"Oh I have forgotten to tell you both one thing… Though you both may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your guys former self, and you wont anytime soon! Now why could that be?" **

They heard her laughed around them in the spring **"See you both later…" **she said and with that they could no longer hear her. They sat there for a while before noticing the sun setting. Naruto sighed and said "Come on, we should see if the other villagers are okay…." Link nodded and as they where about to leave they heard Midna once again **"So, um, what next?" **all of a sudden Midna came from Link's shadow.

Naruto jumped back and his 3 tails went strait, Link moved back but didn't do anything **"Eee hee hee! Did you both really think I'd disappeared?" **Midna laughed but then she said **"Listen, there's another thing I didn't tell you two, don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't…" **Naruto was getting pissed so he yelled out "Oh yeah! Why is that?!"

Midna smiled and said as she jumped on Naruto back, she pulled his ear and said **"Just beyond the bridge, the land is covered in twilight, Baby Fox….. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you both through the curtain of twilight…" **she then jumped off and landed in front of Link and Naruto "**But, if you want to go that way this time you'll both need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight…. Like me! So you both really have no choice but to do as I say. But saving your friends and all that…. Well, that depends on both of your actions…"**

Naruto was starting to growl but Link said "Naruto, it's okay, we will find them both…" Naruto sighed before nodding just then Midna said "**Because you never can trust words you know. Right now I want a sword and shield that'll suit me…" **Midna then smiled as she landed near Link, **"You both understand me don't you? Eee hee hee!" so what do you both plan on doing? While you're both here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand…" **

Midna then jumped to Naruto and said **"Come on both of you! Hurry it up!" **it was then Midna went back to link shadow as the sunset around them. Naruto and Link nodded as they started to run off to the village, but not before they ran into ogre monster. When they killed it Naruto asked as they ran "Link, why are there monsters near the village?" "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about something…" Link said as they ran past their home and killed 2 ogre monsters, only to hear a voice yell out

"Wait!" Link and Naruto stopped and growled, they turned and looked right where the ladder was, standing on the top was a squall, it said "Thank you both for taking care of those bad guys! They made both the village and the forest a mess…" Naruto and Link looked at each other. The squall then said "They kidnapped the village children…"

Link and Naruto's eyes widened as flashes of Talo, Malo and Beth went threw. The squall spoke again "But I know… you're both not one of them. You both smell like the trees of Ordon. If you both run into any trouble, try talking to the animals. We animals understand each other, so you'll be all right!" and with that the squall rushed away.

"Link.. Those…..monsters took all of them…" Naruto said as he looked down. Link went over and said "Don't worry, we'll find all of them and bring them home, I promise…" Naruto looked up and nodded before they started to run again into the village. When they got there they had felt it was dull and unhappy, it was dark time when they entered. 

As they walked near the rock with the vines they heard Hanch say as he was looking to the sky "Ohhh….. How did it come to this? The children.. Please say nothing's happened… please forgive your good-for-nothing father…" Hanch said both Naruto and Link wanted to tell him they where going to find the kids but they couldn't, they where beast, as they walked near the pumpkin patch they saw Mayor Bo and Jaggle talking to each other in front of Jaggle's house.

Naruto and link looked at each other before running over to them "Oh about the **shield**!" Jaggle yelled out "Hey! Not so loud!" Mayor Bo hushed him, they hid behind a tree but could not hear a thing, they moved closer near a table. They where able to hear them talk. Mayor Bo said "…So the shield is still in your house, right?" Jaggle nodded and said "Uh, yeah. It should be in our **storage loft**." "Good! Go grab it, quick as you can!" Mayor Bo said

Link and Naruto looked at each other as they hid behind the table. It was then Mayor Bo said "Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him" Naruto and Link eye's widened. The man that had showed them how to fight, the man that had a wife who was going to have a child, the man who's son was Colin. Was hurt?! They heard Jaggle say "but Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

Mayor Bo then said "I'll be fine. The swords we were goin'' to present to the royal family should be still at Rusl house, that and the 3 men from the Ninja area are planning to come with me to find Naruto, Link, and the rest of the kids.." Jaggle sighed and said "Oh yeah? All right, I understand Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here.." it was then Naruto and Link picked themselves up, Mayor Bo and Jaggle gasped and said "No good! Run!"

They saw Mayor Bo and Jaggle run away. Naruto and Link thought _'I didn't know Mayor Bo could run so fast…' _Midna came out and said **"That's not a bad bit of information, you both heard, huh?"** Midna looked at the roof of the waterwheel house and said **"Ugh, look at the open window. This village is full of idiots. So…" **she said as she looked at the waterwheel and said **"We should jump up there.. But from where?"**

Naruto and Link nodded as they started to run near the rock and the waterwheel but as they got close to it they heard Hanch say loudly "MON-STERS!" they looked up and saw Hanch looking down at them "You've both returned for more, haven't you?!" they saw Hanch get mad as he said "My… my daughter… Return her! And TAKE THIS!" it was then Hanch played Link's Hawk song. The hawk came down as Hanch aimed. He let the hawk go and it went after Link, when it hit Link Naruto yelled out "Link!" 

Naruto ran over as they ran out of the light of the fire, they where safe in the shadows Link said "When he said he was going to work on his hawk call he wasn't kidding.." When they ran they saw Sera's cat. Sera's cat went over and said "Were you both attacked by that hawk? You're both no match for him…." Sera' cat stopped talking but then said "I'm sorry! That person calling the hawk is my master's….husband. You can both sneak up from behind him and scare him. Meow. You know you both smell the same as the ranch helpers, Naruto and Link. So I know you both nice…" and with that Sera's cat ran off.

Midna came out and said **"Hey! That guy up there… don't just ignore him! Do something! C'mon, lets get up on the roof from here and scare that guy! Look at him…. Posing like he's all important… wait until he see's us! Eee hee hee" **she said as she pointed to a rock near Sera's shop. Naruto and Link jumped from the rock, to the roof and up the roof again. They jumped to a rock and then to the rock where Hanch was on. When they landed Hanch turned and then he started to scream "WHOA!" Hanch ran off as the hawk flew away.

Naruto was laughing to himself it always did amuse him when ever Hanch tried to be brave but really he was a sacred easily. He looked at the hawk grass before saying "I wonder….." Naruto went over and said "Link howl like you whould when you played the hawk grass.." Link was a bit confused but nodded as he did. He played his song and they started to hear a hawk call. The hawk came down and said "So… you're Link and Naruto… right?" the hawk asked they nodded

The hawk then said "Sorry about giving you both so much trouble before. I'm not proud of it, but It's in my genes to obey anyone who blows a reed. How sad…. Your voice… it sounded just like a reed… that's why I flew down… I'll tell you what.. next time, call me like that when you or Naruto needs something. Who knows? I might be able to help you both out!" with that the hawk flew off into the night. Naruto and Link then looked at the waterwheel and jumped over, the jumped from the waterwheel and landed on the roof. They went threw the opened window in front of them.

When they jumped from the window they landed on the top of the bunk beds in Talo and Malo's home, the jumped from the bed and landed on the floor. They looked around and Naruto and Link got on the table in the middle of the room, Midna then came out and said as she looked at the shield above them **"Eee hee! Found it! Found it!" **Naruto and link jumped from the table and up to the storage left.

"How are we going to get it down?" Naruto asked as he looked at the shield. Link thought before rushing over to the wall, the shield almost fell but it didn't so Link hit the wall again. When it fell Link went over and pick it before having it put on his back. Midna came out and said **"It looks…. Kind of cheap…" **Naruto rolled his eyes while Link sighed, there was no pleasing her.

"All right, then…. Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!" she said. Naruto and link looked around and saw a window opened, they jumped out and landed in the water, with their animal ears they could hear from right there words. 

(Over at Rusl, Uli, and Colin's.)

Rusl, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kakashi where talking to Uli who was trying to stop her husband from moving but he didn't listen. Rusl then said "What was that sound?!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara had also heard the sound, they where ready to fight. Rusl then said to Uli "The children could not have returned…. Could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house…" Uli was going to say something but Rusl said "I have placed the swords that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him."

Uli then said with fear "But, darling… your injuries!" Rusl said "I'll be fine…" "He will be fine ma'am, me and the others will watch over him…" Gaara said as he looked out ahead of him to the river….

(Back to Link and Naruto)

"Sounds like the swords that was supposed to be an offering to Hyrule was left on top of the sofa… the people around here are so nice! I think we can just take them!" Midna said as Link and Naruto go out of the water, Naruto and Link glared at Midna who just smirked. They ran over and hid under the small bridge, they looked and saw 4 people walking, one was hurt while the other 3 where making sure the one hurt did not hurt himself more. 

Naruto asked "Who are they?" "I don't know, maybe their the people Mayor Bo said was going to come with him…." Link said as they watched them go past the bridge. Naruto and Link made a rush past them in the water, they where able to stay in the darkness and not in the fire light. They went in the small pound near Colin's home and started to swim. As they stayed in the darkness they heard Uli say "Goddess of Hyrule please watch over the children where ever they may be…"

Naruto and Link stayed near the back of the home, until Naruto looked around the area where the wood was. "Link over here…" Naruto said quietly as he started to dig, Link did the same. When they got out of the dirt they found themselves in Colin's home. They looked around and on the sofa was 3 blades. One was a sword, but not just any sword a Ordon Sword made by Rusl himself and the other 2 swords where double blades, on both blades where markings meaning they where together.

Naruto and Link picked them up and put them on their backs before Midna said **"All right… so now you both have swords. Looks like you both can actually be useful when you concentrate!" **Naruto growled as Link rolled his eyes. This was so not going to end well

Naruto and Link digged at the same spot when they came in after Midna went away. Naruto and Link ran past the 3 men and Rusl. Rusl took out his sword and yelled "Beasts! I have found you!" but thankfully Naruto and Link ran off and away from him and the 3 men.

Unknowing to them the 3 men fallowed them to their home. When Naruto and Link where about to into Ordon Forest a wall of sand covered the way. Naruto and Link looked back and saw the 3 men standing there, they saw the sand was coming from a red head, with a tattoo on his head, and blue/green eyes, the red head had black rings around his eyes, and on his back was a gourd.

Naruto and Link growled at them. Naruto could see one man was older then the other 2 he had sliver hair, he had a headband that covered one of his eye, he also had a mask that covered his face. All Naruto could see was one eye. The other was a younger man with jet black hair, he too had a headband, and his eyes where full black.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara just looked at the 2 beast. One was a wolf with black, white and green? Fur. It had a marking on it's head, it had sharp blue eyes, and a shackle on its left front paw. But also with the wolf was a sword and shield. They then looked at the other beast, it was small fox, it had yellow and orange fur, it had markings on it's back and it too had a shackle but it was on it right front paw, but what made them stare was not only the 3 tails the young fox had but the blue eyes and the dark marks on it's face.

Naruto and Link wondered why the men had not tried to hurt them yet. The one man with the sliver haired walked over to Naruto and asked "Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto eyes widened but that's when Naruto saw the headband, a leaf was on the headband. Naruto then felt his head dizzy, but he shook it off.

Naruto looked around and said to Link "We have to get out of here.." Link nodded before looking and seeing a branch of a tree that was over the wall of sand "This way!" Link yelled out to Naruto, as he jumped on the tree, and onto the branch. Link landed on the other side. As Naruto jumped up he heard the sliver haired man say "Stop, Naruto! Wait!" Naruto looked back and just stared at them before jumping over the sand wall and landing near Link

They ran fast and was about to run pass Ordon Spring, that was until a voice said **\Wait… come… to my spring…/ **Naruto and Link stopped, Naruto's eyes widened because he had heard this voice before but he could not remember where. They looked at each other before running to the spring **\You have both…. Been transformed by the power of shadow… come to me…./ **the voice said as they took more steps forward into the spring.

It was then strange things fell and a barrier was place. The voice said in warning to Link and Naruto **\Beware a shadow being… is coming../** it was then the same thing that took Naruto and Link into the Twilight Realm fell from the open portal above them. Naruto jumped back as the beast tried to attack, Link rushed over and started to bite it on the back, Naruto jumped up and bit it on the body. They bit for a while before jumping off and doing a back flip the beast fell to the floor and somehow disappeared back up to the sky, Naruto and Link saw the portal turn from red to blue..

Naruto and Link started to walk more into the spring until the rocks around the spring started to glow, suddenly the spring began to glow and strange ball of light came out. When the light floated above them it started to show the form of a goat. It said **\O brave youths…I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods, I am Ordon…/** Ordon said to them

Naruto and Link just stared at the spirit. **\The black beast you both slayed was a shadow being, it had come to seize the power of light I wield…../** it was then Ordon told them how the 3 other light spirits, light had already been stolen from Hyrule when Ordon was done the spirit said **\To save this land from the king of Twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived/**

Naruto and Link where quit as Ordon spoke once more **\There are but 2 who can revive them and redeem this land…You both… You both still have not discovered your true power…those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms…/ **Naruto and Link looked down thinking all was lost. They raised their heads again when they heard Ordon say **\Unless… if you were to both return to Faron Woods where you were both first transformed… if you both were to revive the light spirit…/**

Ordon then said before disappearing **\There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain you other state of beings…/** Naruto and Link where quit. It wasn't until Link said "Come on…. We have to go…" Naruto nodded as they left Naruto and link stopped and looked back to the spring but then they ran off to where they where first pulled in.

Naruto then started to remembered the leaf headband flashes of people came to his mind, the word Hokage started to come, and people telling their children to stay away from him came.

Link looked back and saw Naruto just staring at the floor. He wanted to ask but his own mind was confused about all of this. When they got closer to the door Midna came out say **"Hey… Look… the Faron Woods you both know so well… they're now covered in twilight. You both may not be able to come back here, but.. Do you both still want to go?" **Naruto nodded as Link said "Yes…" it was then Midna went to the door and went threw it was then 2 hands came out pulling Naruto and Link inside….

(In Faron Woods)

Link, Naruto, and Midna where now in the woods. As they walked Naruto couldn't help but stare at Midna, she had the 2 double blades in one hand, the Ordon blade in the other, and the shield to her face. It was kind of funny to see her like this. She then said **"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?"** it was then she started swing the Ordon blade around almost hitting both Link and Naruto. They ducked around as she said **"You both really think these things can slay the creatures of twilight?"**

It was then she threw the swords down and the shield on Link's head. **"..Well I wont use these, but I'll hang on to them for you both!" **it was then she snapped her finger and the weapons went away. **"All right, a promise is a promise… I trust you both enough to help…"** it was then she jumped right next to both Naruto's and Link's ears she said **"In exchange for my help, though. I need you both to gather some things for me…"**

"What are these things you want?" Naruto asked but Midna said** "Look, I cant tell you both all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me…"** it was then they started hearing a strange sound threw out the woods, Midna smiled and said **"But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had it's light stolen…."**

Link and Naruto looked ahead as the noise still went **"Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!"** Midna said a she got back on Link, she started humming as she said **"Better get going you two. don't you think? don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light! Come on! Snap to it!"** Midna ordered out

Both Naruto and Link knew this was going to end badly…..Or maybe not...

* * *

Okay here is chapter 4 I hope you all like it, please review but no flames please.

* * *


	5. Faron Spring Spirit

* * *

Okay here is chapter 5 I hope you all like it, I do not own Naruto, Zelda, and Twilight Princess. Oh and forgot to tell all of you Naruto's friends know he has Kyuubi locked away in him…. They don't mind. 

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

'Animal Thinking'  


"Midna Talking"

'Midna Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'Kyuubi Thinking'  


\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/

\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

-Remembering-

Key Hints  


* * *

Last time:

Both Naruto and Link knew this was going to end badly…..

-X---------------------------X-

Chapter 5: Faron Spring Spirit.

Naruto and Link started running in the Twilight Realm of Faron Woods, as they ran Naruto thought _'Who where those men? How did they know me? Why does those 2 guys headband reminded me of something….Maybe they…'_

Link was also thinking _'Naruto's been real quit… I wonder if he's okay…'_ as Link was about to say something, the rocks that had came down earlier when they battle the shadow being came down, and made a barrier around them. They looked at each other before walking to the middle of the area. Just then 3 shadow beings fell from the sky and roared at both Link and Naruto who where ready to fight.

It was then Midna said **"Aww… we're penned in again… Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You both can take all of them all at once!"** it was then Naruto and Link looked at Midna as she said **"So… you can both handle this by yourself, cant you? Good Luck, Bye!" **it was then Midna flew off outside of the barrier.

Naruto cursed in his head while Link rolled his eyes, it was then Link did a back flip from a attack from a shadow being, Link then rushed over and started biting it in the chest. Naruto jumped on one of the shadow beings head and jumped to the other one biting it on the head. Naruto jumped off when the shadow being fell and was then attacked by the other one getting it. Link saw this when he beat the shadow being he was fighting and ran over biting the shadow being, once.

When Link got away he ran over to Naruto asking "You okay?" Naruto nodded as he got up but then something happened the last shadow being alive started roaring making Naruto and Link try to stop the pain in their ears. They then saw the other shadow beings getting back up. It was then Midna got on Link's back and asked them both **"What's the holdup you two?"** "What do you think?!" Naruto barked at her.

She sighed and said **"If you both leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back." **"Well then what do you think we should do?" Link asked, Midna smiled and said **"Listen, let me help you both out here! Just move like I tell you!"** "Oh yeah and how are you going to help?" Naruto asked. Midna said **"You both just hold down when they get near and I'll expand an energy field, and then release!"**

Naruto and Link didn't understand but they nodded, as they rushed over one shadow being tried attacking but they where able to move out the way when it did. They where able to get all of the shadow beings to come right to the middle as the growled and put their heads low a strange energy field come down from Midna. It was then Midna yelled out **"Now!" **

They then somehow jumped to one shadow being, then to the other, and then to the next one, when they got done they saw all 3 of the shadow beings fall and disappear into the sky making a new portal above them. Naruto and Link nodded as they started to run up. That's when they saw it, a strange light was right where Faron Spring was. "Whats that?" Naruto asked as Link shrugged.

They walked over and heard the light say **\Please…be careful….these woods….have changed…the dark clouds of dusk cover this land….this drape of shadows is called…twilight../ **Link and Naruto looked at each other as the light said **\In this twilight.. Those who live in the light… become as mere spirits… it is a place where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell….I…am…a spirit.. of light../**

Naruto and Link now understood it was then the spirit of Faron **said \…Blue-eyed Beasts….. Look for my light…. Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it in this vessel./** it was then the Faron Spirit gave Link something called Vessel of Light. Naruto looked at it with wonder.

\In the shadows of twilight… the dark insects are as…invisible…as normal beings are here…/ the Faron Spirit said, Naruto stopped and thought 'Did it just say….INSECTS?! As in bugs?!!' Link thought as he looked at a big eyed Naruto 'Oh…crap….' the Faron Spirit then said **\Let me use the last of my power… to reveal the locations of the dark insects…that consumed the light…/  
**

Midna then pulled out a map an showed it to Naruto and link, on the map where about 16 light blue things. Link could see Naruto was twitching by the thought of the bugs. Midna started laughing at Naruto's little fear of bugs, and Naruto was trying to get his mind to start working again they then heard the Faron Spirit say **\…Find the insects of darkness….the dark insects….they are the form taken by evil… once it has latched on to…our scattered light…./ **

And with that Naruto and Link nodded before running off. Midna asked while looking at Naruto scared face **"Whats wrong with him?" **Link sighed and said "Naruto has always been kind of scared of bugs, insects and other things that crawl…" **"Really the Baby Fox is afraid of small little bugs?" **Midna teased at Naruto who barked out in a growl "I AM NOT!" just then Naruto heard something he looked around and then was hit by some strange floating purple light. Midna laughed and said **"I wonder what was that? Why not look with your senses?"**

Naruto growled again before honing his senses when he opened his eyes, in front of his face was 2 insects they was big, bigger then a spider. Naruto jumped back and yelled out "HOLY! AHHH!!" the bugs then started chasing Naruto around the same cave log area they where in, Midna started laughing while Link sighed again….this was going to be hard…

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi, Gaara, and Sasuke went back to the village as the sun started to come back up, they where so close again. So close on getting their friend/student. It was then they heard a voice that they all knew "Oh, Mayor Bo! It's been quite long since I have last saw you!" "Jiraiya! What are doing here?!" asked Mayor Bo as they shook hands "Well, I was crossing those mountains behind Ordon Ranch and I wanted to stop by, which reminds me how is Ilia and Link doing? Last time I saw those two they where only six years old!"

Jiraiya then saw Mayor Bo go quit "What happened?" "Jiraiya…. Yesterday, King Bulblin come riding in caring Ilia and Colin, Colin is Uli and Rusl child. Him and his followers kidnapped Malo and Talo, they are Jaggle and Pergie's kids, and Beth, she's Hanch and Sera's child. I don't know what happened to Link no one does, we where about to go save them but these people said it was dangerous to leave the village right now….." Mayor Bo said as he pointed to Kakashi, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked "Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Gaara asked "Mayor Bo and I have been friends for years, I came by to say hi to him again." Jiraiya said "Jiraiya you know these people?" Mayor Bo asked "Yes, I do, Kakashi and Sasuke come from the same village as I do, and Gaara is the leader of his village where my student Naruto and I would go when I was training him a few ago." Jiraiya said as he still looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara

"I see… Wait did you say Naruto was your student?!" Mayor Bo asked "Yes, I did. Do you know Naruto?" Jiraiya said, it was then Mayor Bo told him about how Link and Ilia found Naruto 2 years ago in the Ordon Spring, and how Naruto forgot who he was and how Naruto whould help out in the village with Link. Jiraiya said in the end "Then where is he?! I haven't seen that brat in 2 years! I bet by one look at me he'll remember big time!"

Mayor Bo said "We don't know, him and Link where going to go to Hyrule yesterday and we don't know if they where attacked by King Bulblin or not. I hope they are all right along with the children and Ilia…" Jiraiya then turned to Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara. "I see, hey why not you three go back to Konoha and tell Tsunade we found the little brat, I'm sure she'll be happy and I'm sure she'll let us use ninjas to found him and the others that were kidnapped!"

Sasuke, Gaara, and Sasuke looked at each other before Kakashi said "Mayor Bo do you mind? We need to speak with Jiraiya alone…" Mayor Bo nodded before leaving. Jiraiya asked "Whats the matter?" "Jiraiya do you know anything about the Twilight Realm?" Gaara asked, Jiraiya eyes widened when he said 'The Twilight Realm'

Jiraiya looked around and said in a low voice "How do you know about the Twilight Realm?" "So you do know about it… well when Kakashi, Sasuke and I where going to Konoha, a doorway with strange markings was there right where the border of Konoha was. "It was then the Light Spirit Shinjitsu told us it was attacked by these monsters stealing it's light. With out it's light the Twilight was able to take over Konoha. It said that 2 beasts in the form of a Wolf and a Fox will come and take back what was stolen from it…. One was a boy named Link… and the other was…" Jiraiya cut Gaara talking by saying "The other was Naruto….right?"

They looked at him "You know?" asked Sasuke "Yeah…. Okay look you three I'm about to tell you something only, the third, me, and one member of the hospital know about. A few days after the Fourth's death and Naruto's birth…. Shinjitsu came out in Naruto's room, when me, the third, and Kaji where watching over him…."

(Flashback)

"What is that?" asked a woman, she had red hair, and black eyes. She was looking at a ball of light above Naruto's cradle who was crying. Jiraiya and the Third where ready to fight. Jiraiya yelled out "Stay away from him!" the ball of light then showed the form of a fox, this fox had 4 tails, their eyes widened as the light in the room glowed brighter until they where blinded

When they where able to see, they found themselves in a spring, but this spring was pure then others they could senses it. The fox light was making the crying Naruto float above the water as they looked in front of them. The fox said **\Do not fear… I am not here to hurt this little one……/** "Who are you?" asked the Third still in fear for the safety of Naruto who was still crying, the Spirit then started to hum to the small boy floating around. Naruto yawned as the humming made him stop crying.

When the humming stopped the Spirit said **\My name is Shinjitsu…. I am the Light Spirit of all of the Fire Country, and I am one of the Light Spirits that the gods have chosen to watch over this little one…../ **they saw the fox Shinjitsu bow to them as it said it's name **\For many years… I have waited for this little one to be born, part Fire and Whirlpool…./** Kaji was the one to ask "How do you know about that!?" Shinjitsu chuckled a small bit and said **\I watch over all who come into the Fire Country, even those from the Whirlpool Country…. I know who is mother and father is….but I am sure you three all know…do you not?/** they nodded

\I thought so….this young one, is the one that will help the reincarnation of the Hero of Time, who resides in Hyrule, take away the Twilight that will one day cover Hyrule and even Konoha…but the Twilight will not go any more from there for I have put up a barrier at the end of the Konoha, so when the time comes I will make sure the Twilight does not cover anymore of this world…. Even if it kills me…/ Shinjitsu said as it looked at Naruto. 

Kaji said "Wait what do you mean help the reincarnation of the Hero of Time?!" **\Since this boy, is part Fire AND Whirlpool, his blood has awakened a forgotten gene that all of you humans have but had lost long ago…..with this wakened gene, he will turn into his true form when in Twilight. The Fox of Three Tails…. Along side of him will be Link, the Wolf Master of Beasts, and the reincarnation of the Hero of Time….. Both of them will come when the Twilight covers Hyrule and Konoha… and only they can retake that will be stolen from me…./**

"And what will be stolen?" asked Jiraiya, Shinjitsu said **\My light, without my light I can not hold back the Twilight….I tell you three this because I know you will protect him and watch over him until it is time…./ **"Will if you know what is going to happen why don't you stop the Twilight before it takes your light?" asked Kaji. She was mad because she did not want her best friend's child to have to go threw this.

She knew who Naruto mother and father was, she respected them both, and she was there, since she was the doctor who help delivered Naruto on the day of his birth, she was the only doctor there at the time. But what made her mad in the first place was the nerve of some of the villagers in Konoha, they wanted to kill him because they thought he was the fox demon Kyuubi, and then the elders, no matter how many times the third told them no, made a rule that no one was aloud to adopt Naruto! And now this!

\Dear child….. I can not stop this, not even the other Light Spirits of Hyrule or the Light Spirits of this entire land can… me and the other Light Sprits had seen this future and we know we can not stop this. For a evil power, a power that will take away the Twilight Princess who does not want to take over this world, will be taken from her throne and a new evil King will take over the land of Twili…. Zant is the name of this man/ Shinjitsu said as it gave the sleeping Naruto to Kaji. **\He and Link are the only ones able to go into Twilight and stop all of this. The people of Twili know, that ONE blue-eyed beast will come for they do not know about this one here…..only when the time comes will they all know about that there is two blue eyed beasts that will come and save them, no one not even Princess Zelda of Hyrule will know about him….only we Light Spirits, the Sages of Hyrule, and the gods and goddess know…./**

It was then Shinjitsu started to fade **\He and Link will be the light, when our light is gone, they will save all, and they will know… when it's time…and when they are ready… far well Kaji, Jiraiya, and Hokage-Sama, please watch over him and tell know one of this.. Unless you need to…/ **and with that Shinjitsu had went away and they soon found themselves back in Naruto's room. Kaji looked down to the sleeping Naruto, and said "Why him? Why does he have to go threw all this?……."

(Out of Flashback)

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara saw Jiraiya sigh after telling the story. They couldn't believe it. "It seems like now is the time when Naruto and Link are to know what they where chosen for…." Jiraiya said as he looked around making sure no one heard him about what he told. "I came to Ordon when Link was only 6, when I saw him and knew his name I knew that he was going to help the future of Hyrule and Konoha with Naruto's help…."

(Meanwhile)

Midna was still laughing even after an hour of what happened will the bugs, Naruto was still on full alert about the things that was around him while Link had to kill 14 bugs. It was then Link saw they only need 2 more to go, they just got out of the area where some strange gas had somehow come out. Link had to save 4 times because Naruto because he didn't jump right and was about to fall off into the gar below.

Anyway, they where at the placed where they saved Talo and the monkey. As they went into the forest they saw more of those shadow beings and also some strange piece of a bridge or something like that. Naruto said "Now these guys, I can take…"** "Yeah your such a hero…" **Midna said in a 'Yeah right..' tone. Naruto shot a glare ad Link yelled out "Okay that's it! Stop fighting both of you!!" 

Naruto and Midna looked away in a huff. It was then Naruto did a back flip, and Link jumped to the right of himself. 2 shadow beings had attack and they where able to just get out in time. It didn't take them long to take down the 3 beings and when the force field went away Naruto walked right up to the bridge thing and poke at it with his head "What is this?" **"I sometimes wonder if he was dropped on his head when he was a baby…"** Midna said as she floated over.

Link sighed once more and then said "I don't know, but come on we just got to find the last two of those insects…" Link saw Naruto shudder by the word 'Insects' and the Midna was laughing more, she was going to have fun with Naruto's little fear of bugs. As they walked around they got right up to the forest temple area, it was then they saw a spirit, they honed their sense and saw the girl monkey with the flower, Talo chased yesterday.

They heard the Monkey say "Yeek eek! Help!" it was then they saw the last 2 insects. Link went after one that was really fast, it was then Naruto saw the other insect go after the monkey with the purple light around it. "Save me!" the Monkey yelled in terror of the insect. It was then after Link got the one insect did he see, something clicked in Naruto's head, Naruto jump up and bit the insect right when the purple light went down, Naruto spit it out and said to himself as he did in the past when he was really himself "I just cant stand by and watch someone or an animal get hurt by such evil….."

Naruto blinked as he saw the insect die and the light come out of the insect. It was then they heard the monkey say "Someone… someone help me?" the monkey turned not seeing Naruto, Link, or Midna. They then heard "Boy, lucky for me… ever since the boss went funny in the head. There've been scary monsters everywhere…" the monkey said as she looked at the entrance of the Forest Temple that was covered by a spider web. "Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason… the whole forest is so weird now.. What's happening?" the Monkey said.

Link and Naruto went over to the blue tear of light and picked it up, just then both of their bodies where felling with the blue light. It was then they found themselves in Faron Spring. **\The Vessel of Light is full of tears, and light has returned to this area!/ **said a voice as the Vessel of Light went into the water and Twilight vanished making it the woods both Naruto and Link knew.

They looked around the forest and smiled. It was then Midna jumped out of Link's shadow and landed near the water of Faron she sat in mid air and said **"Aww… but it was so nice here in the twilight… what's so great about a world of light anyway?"** Naruto was getting mad so he said "It's the way WE live okay?!" **"Whatever…. Well see you both later!" **Midna laughed. Just then a drop of water could be heard and a ball of light came out of Faron Spring. It took the shape of a Lemur.

It said **\My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest… O brave youths… in the land covered in twilight where people roan as spirits, you both were transformed into blue-eyed beasts…those where signs….it was a sign to both that the powers of the chosen one rest within one of you and the power of a forgotten blood in the other. And that they were awakened… Look at your awakened forms…./**

Naruto and Link looked at themselves and then to each other. Link wore a green tunic, a green hat, brown boots, and gloves, the sword and shield was on his back, he had a under shirt under the tunic that was white. Naruto wore a Japanese short sleeve orange shirt, blue pants with a strap that held the 2 swords they had gotten at Rusl's home, he had short gloves that where cut off near the fingers, and the necklace he had for 2 years hang around his neck. Faron then said **\The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods, his power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you… and you young one the outfit you wear, was made for you many years ago even before your birth, your mother and father where from different homelands as it was foreseen years ago that you would be born and help the hero…/**

Faron then said **\Your name is Link. And yours is Naruto. You where both chosen by the gods…./ **it was then both Link and Naruto's eyes widened. They where chosen? Out of all the people of Hyrule, they?! Faron then said **\Brave Link….Brave Naruto…. A dark power rests in the temple deep within theses woods… it is a forbidden power. Long, long ago. I and the other spirits of light locked it away…./ **Naruto and Link looked at each other.

\Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice… you both must match the power of the king of shadows. If you both would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths../ and with that Faron disappeared into little lights. Link looked at his hand where the marking was and Naruto looked at himself in the water. Still wondering…. 

Just then Midna came out of Link's shadow and said **"Well, well… you're that chosen hero and all that, huh? And your where foreseen by the Spirits long ago. So THAT'S why you both turned into those beasts…. What a shame… I mean, maybe you'd both rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them. Totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity… right? So what do you both want to do? Do you both want to head to that temple? Well isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself."** Naruto asked this "Why**?" "Hey, look… you both want to help your friends, right? The way I see it is, you need to get that power out of that temple, it might help you save them… well, good luck you Mr. Important Hero's! See you both later!"**

And with that Midna went back into the shadow of Link. Naruto then said "Link, before we go lets head to village, after all the last time we saw them, they didn't know it was us…" Link nodded but said "What about those three men, they knew your name…." "Oh yeah…. I forgot about them…." Naruto said "Well, maybe they already left?" Naruto asked quickly as he started to run up head to the way back to the village _'Yeah maybe..' _Link thought to himself still unsure about those people.

As they walked threw the forest Naruto and Link couldn't help but remember how they whould walk by themselves or with Rusl in the woods coming home as the sun set. As they walked across the bridge Naruto and Link remembered how they whould always look down. As they walked past Ordon Spring they remembered how they whould take their horses with Ilia and washed them or just hanged out here. As they walked past their home Naruto said "Wait, Link, I need to get something out of the house." Link said "Okay come on.." they went up the ladder and opened the door.

Just as the door closed, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Jiraiya where walking right near the home with Mayor Bo. They looked at the home before walking into the forest to see if anything had changed…..

(With Link and Naruto)

Naruto was throwing clothes and other things all around the room. Link was busy not trying to get hit by a flying knife or spoon. Link had learned that a spoon thrown by Naruto was real bad like fighting off 23 monsters in battle. It was then Naruto pulled out from under his pillow. Naruto looked at the picture. It was a picture of him, Link, Ilia, Colin, and all of the other Villagers of Ordon in front of the Ranch smiling and Laughing. Naruto remembered this day, it was just 1 year ago.

Link looked over Naruto's shoulder and smiled, he too remembered that day, the day Naruto had been there in the village for a year one year of laughter, pranks, smiles, and fun. Link saw in the picture Ilia rubbing Naruto's head with her hand, the kids where laughing and running around Link and Naruto, while the older ones laughed at the kids who where just being kids. Link saw Naruto put the picture into his pocket.

Link heard Naruto say "Hey lets make something before we leave, you know to eat on the way…" Naruto said as he smiled to Link, who nodded and smiled also. They soon started cooking, it was a easy dish to make something made of Ordon Goat Milk and other things. It was a dish Ilia showed Naruto how to make. He smiled to himself as he remembered

(Flashback)

"Okay Naruto, since my dad said your going to live with Link and I know how Link so not reliable with anything, I'm going to show you how to cook…" Ilia said as she took out a wooden spoon and some pots and pan. Naruto smiled and asked "Okay Ilia, what are we making?" "Oh something my mom showed me years ago, it's something made of Ordon Goat Milk, fish, and a lot of other things." Ilia smiled as she took out the fish and Naruto laughed before starting to work on the food.

(Out of Flashback)

"Hey Naruto, the fish is burning…." Link said, Naruto just blinked "And your pant leg is on fire…." Link said as Naruto started to run around the house screaming his head off….

(A little while after that)

"Okay I think all we need to do is wait for it to cool and then we can go." Naruto said as he put the fish near the window to cool. "Okay, wanna go into the village and see if they are okay?" Link asked as Naruto nodded and opened the door to the outside. They walked to the village and when they where in the village they felt… uneasy…. Like all the laughter and smiles left the village.

Naruto and Link went to Sera's shop and opened the door, when they where inside, they saw her not looking up and they could see the sadness in her eyes. Naruto walked over and said "Sera?" Sera looked up fast and yelled out to them both "Link! Naruto! Are you both OK?!" Link said "Yes ma'am." "Oh… Good… that's good m'dears…." she said but then asked "But please, you must tell me! You both haven't seen the children have you?! Immediately after you both left we were attacked by beastly monsters." Naruto filched, Link knew Naruto was blaming himself for not being able to help the kids.

"I hesitate to ask, but I must! Please you two, save the children! Rusl tried to help the children, but he was set upon by the beasts. He last saw the children heading for the woods… I wonder if maybe the children were taken off toward Hyrule…" she said to them. They nodded before leaving Sera, but they couldn't help but look back and they saw her sadness again

As they closed the door, they walked not talking at all to each other until the saw someone on the rock where the vines where. They climbed up and saw Hanch staring at the sky once more, they saw him turn and he said "Link, Naruto… You've both come back to us? Have you both heard? The children… those poor children… they were taken by monsters I'd forgotten how quiet the village is without them…" they both saw Hanch about to cry as he said "The Children…by now the monsters must have…Oh Beth… Daddy's so sorry…"

"Hey don't worry Hanch…. Me and Link will find them and bring them home!" Naruto said trying to calm the poor man down who nodded. Naruto and Link climbed down the rock and went to Jaggle and Pergie's home. They saw Jaggle outside. Jaggle was surprised to see both Naruto and Link. "Link! Naruto! You're both OK! Do…. Do you know what happened? You haven't seen the tykes have you?! These monster stormed in here and carried them all off! Ilia, the little ones… all of them! Rusl got hurt pretty bad, too. The mayor's gone looking for the kids…but he's getting on in years, y'know? And these people that know all about Naruto showed up and has been helping the Mayor look for the kids. I'm worried about all of them!" Jaggle said but then said "Naruto, Link. You've both gotta search for the tykes. Please!"

Naruto and Link nodded before going into the home. They saw Talo and Malo's dog and then sitting by herself was Pergie she sighed but then looked up and said "Link… Naruto.. The children… the children were…. By monsters… Talo… Malo… Please! Just be alive!" she was crying. Naruto wanted to say something but Link put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no "Let her be…" Link said as Naruto nodded and they left the home, they started walking near the Mayor's home.

Never before had they felt this much pain in their heart. As they walked they remembered Rusl was hurt, "We have to see Rusl and Uli." Link said as they looked at the home in front of them. It was Colin's home, they opened the door and walked in. they saw Uli sitting in a chair and Rusl on the couch asleep. She looked at them and said as she got up "Link! Naruto! Oh at last a pleasant surprise! Your both safe, at least…"

"We know about what happened when we….weren't here…" Link said, Uli nodded and said "The silence of this village… does it not chill you as it does me? You know not only were we all worried about the children and Ilia we were worried that perhaps you both had been taken as well…." she then looked to Rusl and said "Oh, but… I am sorry… as much as I would like to give these tidings to my husband, he had just fallen asleep. But it truly is a fine thing to see you both return. And if we all believe then all the children and Ilia will return too.."

They looked at Rusl who was in pain in his sleep, they heard him mumble "Mmm…. Uli….Monsters…they….my swords…they…." it was then Uli remembered something "Naruto, one the day the children where kidnapped, three men came into the village and told us they knew you. If you see them go talk to them, maybe they can help you in your memories…" she said. Naruto was still busy trying to understand if he should go talk to the men but it wasn't sure.

As they where about to leave they heard Uli say "Naruto…. Link…. Those swords…The evil creatures stole them from Rusl… but you both… you both got them back?! How wonderful! I know they are safe in your hands…. And you both need them now yes? Please Naruto, Link, keep using them." they turned and saw Uli smile a soft but sad smile as she said once more "Well… you two…. I hope you both will return again to show me your shinning faces. It does my heart good to see you both well." they nodded before opening the door and leaving.

They walked by the Mayor's home and up to the ranch to see if the livestock was okay. When they got up there they saw Fado standing right near the edge he said fast to them "Link! Naruto! Buds! Where'd you both get them duds? So… still in one piece, huh? Good to hear it. Hoo, buds. We went through a rough time while you both were gone. Yeah! Beasts showed up a' attacked the village! They didn't do much damage to the buildings but the tots…. They took the young tots…. Ilia's gone missin' too.. They probably got her too."

Naruto and Link both filched as they remembered how Ilia got kidnapped. It was then Fado said "Hey, Link, Naruto! If you're runnin' around out there, you gotta go find them tots!" Naruto and Link nodded as they started to walk. When they got down to the village Naruto asked "Ready?" Link nodded as they where about to go into Faron woods, they stopped at the house and pack up the food. Unknowing to them, Mayor Bo, Kakashi, Gaara, Jiraiya, and Sasuke where walking by the home right when the door closed again. They looked at each other. Some where thinking _'Now that the Twilight is gone, we have to go look for Naruto…' _others where thinking _'Where are they….'_

As they left the area of Link and Naruto's home, they came out the door. Naruto had some food packed. As they jumped down from the ladder Naruto yelled out as he lifted his fist in the air "LETS GO SAVE HYRULE! AND OUR FRIENDS!" Link nodded and they both ran into the forest, and ran to the Forest Temple…..

* * *

Okay chapter 5 done! Chapter 6 coming right up. Please review and NO Flames please.

* * *


	6. The Gold Wolf and The Other Naruto

* * *

Okay this is chapter 6. Have fun reading

And I have been getting complaints that all I've been doing is doubling I know, it's going to end in this chapter, I needed to make it double for a reason just shut up about it! I hate it when people just review for that one thing! oh and dont tell me I need spell checking please just dont.

I do not own Naruto, Zelda, or Twilight Princess

"Talking."

__

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

__

'Animal Thinking'

**"Midna Talking"**

**_'Midna Thinking'_**

**_"Kyuubi Talking"_**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'_**

**\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/**

**_\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/_**

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

_-Remembering-_

**Key Hints**

* * *

Last time:

__

Naruto yelled out as he lifted his fist in the air "LETS GO SAVE HYRULE! AND OUR FRIENDS!" Link nodded and they both ran into the forest, and ran to the Forest Temple…..

-X--X-

Chapter 6: The Gold Wolf and The Other Naruto

Naruto and Link made it to Faron Woods, as they walked near the gate that went into the darker and dangerous part of the woods they saw the gate closed. "Hum… that's strange normally it's open…." Naruto said as Link nodded, it was then they went over to Coro. As they walked they saw the sun going down meaning night fall was coming. They saw Coro just sitting by himself near his home.

Coro looked up and said "Hunh?! So…. It's the Ordonians! You both seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second!" he then said to them "Don't you both know it's dangerous to wander around the woods at night without a light?" "We still have the lanterns you gave us…" Link said. Coro smiled and said "It's kinda rough around here lately, so be careful you two.. There are so many monsters now I had to close the gate to the temple…."

Naruto said "You still have the gate key?" Coro blinked and said "You guys…. You wanna get back there, huh? You both looked geared up for it… so here you go." it was then Coro gave the key to the gate to Naruto. Naruto smiled and said "Thanks!" Coro blinked and said "You know, a few days ago some people came in wondering if I saw a blonde, I told them yeah but I never got your names…."

"My name is Naruto, and his is Link…" Naruto said as he pointed to himself and then to Link, it was then Coro said "Oh yeah… the woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really think fog, so make sure your lanterns are full…..And check this out! I have a special, one time offer of a bottle full of lantern oil for only 100 Rupees! How 'bout it, guys? What a bargain!" Naruto and Link spoke to themselves and wondered if they should buy it.

Since Link had more money then Naruto, it was decide that Link gets the bottle. "Okay sure…" Link said as they got the bottle of lantern oil. Coro said "Thanks a lot, guys! Here you go!" when Naruto and Link was able to feel up their lanterns they ran over to the gate. Link asked to Naruto "You ready?" Naruto nodded and opened the gate with the key. When the gate lock fell they opened the gate wide open and went into the cave…

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

A woman watched as the villagers went into hiding from the monster that attacked Konoha not long ago, she made her way threw the rushing crowd of people as they went underground, she looked around and saw Tsunade and some other ninjas telling people to go inside now!

As she made her way threw she remembered that one day when the light spirit Shinjitsu told her. In her mind she thought _'I knew this day whould come, it was only a matter of time, Naruto, wherever you are please come back soon…'_

(Back to Link and Naruto)

They made it to where Naruto had found the kunai and remembered the name Iruka. As they walked into the place Naruto held a little harder on the kunai he had secretly put in his pocket when he first found it. As they walked near the broken bridge they looked and saw the strange purple fog like thing, as Link was going to step inside Naruto put his arm up and stopped him.

"Link this isn't normal fog…. I think if we step in it we might die…." Naruto said, Link looked at Naruto who was looking at the fog in front of him, Link had learned a long time ago always trust that look on his face and he nodded "Okay but how are we going to get across if we need to get to the temple?" Naruto and Link thought until Link had decided to us his lantern. As he did that the fog around them started to disappear. They looked at each other until. A blur of gray and brown came by them.

They looked and saw the girl monkey they had helped out before. She had the lantern on a stick and went in front of them waving the stick in the air making more of the fog disappear. She turned back to them and was making movements as if she wanted them to follower her.

Midna came out and said **"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?……" **she stopped talking until she yelled at Link **"You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen! GO GET IT BACK YOU MORONS!" **they looked at each other before nodding and running after the monkey. The monkey whould go a little fast and wave the lantern around making the fog go away they fallowed the monkey until they where attacked by bat thankfully they where able to take care of it before if could hurt the monkey. The girl monkey showed them the way to the other side to where the gate was. When they got over there the monkey jumped up happily and when she did that Link's lantern fell to the floor.

She ran off to the gate and rushed away after that. Link and Naruto walked over and Link picked it up, Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "Aww man your oil all gone…" Link smiled and said as he put it away "It's okay I'll get more later…." they looked at each other before nodding and going threw the gate in front of them. When they went threw they saw nighttime and in front of them was 2 goblins.

Link smirked as Naruto just let out a fox like grin as they attacked the monsters who wasn't able to turn in time to block the attacks they used. When they disappeared Naruto high fived Link and they soon started walking again. As they walked near the temple pathway Link stopped but Naruto still walked. Naruto turned and said "Link…. What's the mater…."

Unknowing to Naruto next to him was a gold wolf with one red eye. Link thought Naruto might see it but he didn't, it was then the wolf next to Naruto started to growl, Link's eyes widened so he pulled out his sword and shield, Naruto didn't know what was happening and he thought Link lost it.

But then the wolf next to him jumped up and Link's vision blurred around him. Naruto eyes widened when he saw Link fall to the floor. "Link!" Naruto yelled out in wonder what was happing to his friend. As he ran over he looked at Link, he didn't understand what was happening until he heard a voice "Finely…. Now I can talk to you alone…" Naruto looked up and saw his vision turn black and the only thing he saw Link and a person in front of him.

The person had short yellow hair, blue eyes like the sky and whisker marks. Naruto's eyes widened when he looked at the person it was himself! But this person looked younger then him and was wearing a orange and black outfit, on his head was the small headband he had saw on the 2 men he ran into at Ordon.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like me!" Naruto yelled out, the younger version of him sighed in anger and sadness "Man I must have lost to that monster real bad if I cant even remember my own self…. Okay look I'm you…." the younger Naruto said with pride and happiness in his eyes and smile. Something Naruto remembered but didn't know at the same time.

"What do you mean, my own self?" Naruto asked in wonder, the younger Naruto blinked before saying "I mean, I'm you before YOU lost our memories…." Naruto eyes wide a bit and was going to ask the younger him something but the younger Naruto said "Look, before I can let you have our memories, I need to test you……." just then the younger Naruto did some hand signs and made a clone of himself. Then the forest came back as soon as that clone came.

Naruto eyes widened at this, never before had he seen something like this before, just then the younger him made more clones. They looked ready to attack at any moment. He heard one of the younger him's say "If you can find the real me, then I'll show you how I did that…. Deal?" just then 3 Naruto's ran over and attacked.

Naruto made a duck as one punched but was hit when one kicked, Naruto went flying a bit and then felt one behind him, the other one about to punch him from behind but Naruto took his arm that had a fist and flipped him over. As soon as the clone hit the ground it poofed away. Maybe he had flipped it to hard to the floor and couldn't take the pain of the hit to much.

(Meanwhile with Link)

Link woke up feeling the cold ground as he got up and looked around he saw he was in a baron wasteland of coldness and winter. It was then he heard panting behind him, as he shifted his eyes and turned back as he heard the howl of a wolf and standing behind him was a skeleton of a warrior of old, he only had one eye that was read, he held a old shield and an old sword.

He looked at the man that was ready to fight, and so was Link, Link rushed over and attacked but he only hit the shield and the skeleton hit back hard. As Link got up he knew this was not going to be easy….

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto just took care of the 4 he had been fighting off, and yet more was still coming, one of them was making more of the younger Naruto's look a likes but where? As Naruto was breathing harder with each new clone that come his way they got harder then before. Naruto closed his eyes as he let out a sigh but then he heard something…. It was coming from the tree near him. It was fast moments but he knew the hand signs by heart, a vision of someone making the hand signs came to him and then a memory of his past.

But this wasn't short like the ones he had normally had, it was a full memory, him and his teacher Iruka eating at the ramen bar, him failing the test to become a ninja more then once, his anger grew when he remembered Mizuki, the bastered that tricked into taking a scroll and he learned the Jutsu and Mizuki almost killing Iruka. But then he smiled when he remembered how he beat the carp out of Mizuki in the end. Then memories of the 3rd Hokage came in, his dream to be next Hokage also, his team cell name was 7, the village Konoha came, the name, the smell, the fell of the wind in the village, the sounds of it all came to him, his favorite food, him being the number 1 prankster and goofball of Konoha, so many small things came but they where important to him for a good reason. These memories was his memories….

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped out the way of a fist and a kick, a kunai went passed him but till he moved out the way, he ran his way to the tree and pulled out one of his swords as soon as he got almost to the top, right where the younger Naruto was. As Naruto swag out the look alike jumped out the way, when he landed on the floor near the tree so did Naruto, the clones he made where gone now. And the real Naruto knew what to do.

He made the hand signs fast and made a least 10 of himself there at that moment, the look alike softly smiled and said "Okay… I give….." the real Naruto blinked before his own clones disappeared "I see I haven't lost my touch with the shadow clones, that's good to know. But hey next time it wont be easy! If your able to remember 7 memories then I'll let you remember it all…." the young one said. Naruto blinked in confusion and said "Why don't you let me know now!"

The younger one said with a fox like grin "Because doing that will be boring… besides this is fun!" just then he disappeared into the air as it went past him. Naruto watched the spot and sighed, he smiled a soft smile and thought _'Will I was the number 1 prankster and goofball after all…..' _just then he looked down and saw Link getting up.

(Before he woke up)

Okay so now Link was just learning how to a new tactic when a monster was on the ground he whould jump up and stab it in the heart. It was called Ending Blow, when he was able to hit the skeleton in the heart or in the hallow chest, he didn't know the dude he was fighting with was a skeleton for goodness sake! As the skeleton got up he said "Good, that was point blow, never miss your chance to make this move on your opponents. Now there is only 6 more skills for me to teach you, the road to being a hero is long and you must train. Until next time young one…." Link nodded as he put his sword away fast.

Just then as the wind blew and the skeleton disappeared, Link found himself awake on the floor as he got up he held his head in wonder. As he got up he was hugged attack by a yellow blur "Link!" the voice yelled out, Link blinked "Whoa Naruto whats the matter?" he asked "I remember! I remember the village I came from! And I know I really WAS a ninja and I know this really cool thing called a Jutsu And-!" Naruto said as he looked at Link, sure part of Naruto didn't want to know about his past but inside he really wanted to know where he came from. But then Link cut in "Whoa Naruto one at a time, now tell me what are you talking about?" Link asked the hyper fox boy

Naruto explained about what happened after Link passed out on the floor. Link just listen to his story, while his own mind wondered if he should tell Naruto what happened when he passed out. When Naruto was done he said "And my favorite food is ramen!" Naruto said with his fox smile. Link blinked and said "So…. You remember your village, your ninja teacher, how you become a ninja, your dream to become the village leader, your favorite food, and your team number?"

Naruto nodded with a smile and said "Yeah that's it!" Link smiled a soft smile as he patted the young boy on the head "What about your friends? Anything about those people with sliver, black, and pink hair? Or how about that person with red hair? Anything?" he asked Naruto, Naruto blinked before his eyes grew soft and sad, he slowly said "No, nothing about them…. At least I don't know yet, but maybe I will remember…" Link smiled a soft smile before saying "Don't worry, you'll remember one day…" Naruto looked at Link before asking "Link why did you pass out earlier?"

Link blinked before sighing and telling Naruto, Naruto was shocked when he heard Link story about the Cursed Soldier, the moves he must learn, and other things. Naruto said when Link was done "So, what do we do now?" it was then Midna came out and said **"Sorry to break up this little party but, we do got something to do!"** she then pointed to the temple in front of them.

Naruto looked at Link, and Link looked at Naruto, they both nodded before they started to run up to the temple way ready for anything that comes at them….

* * *

Okay here is chapter 6, hope you like it, by the way I didn't put the Konoha ninja and Gaara in here because they are still in Ordon Village.

In the next chap, Naruto gets kidnapped by a Baboon! Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Jiraiya are getting closer to Naruto each step. And soon Midna, Link and Naruto go to Kakariko Village.

No flames okay, just review!

* * *


	7. Twilit Diababa and Kakariko Village

* * *

Yo people I'm back and ready to work!

I do not own Naruto or Zelda……

Okay um, please not tell me I have spelling mistakes or anything like that…. I really hate that….

"Talking."

__

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

__

'Animal Thinking'

**"Midna Talking"**

**_'Midna Thinking'_**

_**"Kyuubi Talking"**_

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

_**\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/**_

_**\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/**_

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

_-Remembering-_

**Key Hints**

* * *

Last Time:  
_  
Naruto looked at Link, and Link looked at Naruto, they both nodded before they started to run up to the temple way ready for anything that comes at them_

-X--X-

Chapter 7: Twilit Diababa and Kakariko Village

Naruto and Link slowly made their way into the temple, they had just both taken care of two Bokoblin, or where they Bulblin. Heck Naruto didn't know he never paid addition to what Rusl told them about the monsters in Hyrule. "Link, where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around the temple, inside the temple tree was more trees, strange wooden poles, and monsters.

Link said "I don't know…." they walked until they saw vines near a wall, Naruto could hear something but thought nothing of it, he lend on the wall with his back to the wall "I wonder what Midna wants us to find….." "I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be importan-t" Link was slowing down the word as he looked at Naruto, his eyes slowly widened as he saw something climbing down the wall to Naruto's shoulder

"Link…. What's the matter?" Naruto asked out in wonder why his friend was staring nervously at him "Naruto…. don't move…" Link started to say a he slowly started his way to Naruto, Naruto then felt something on his shoulder and he looked and staring in face was a spider, a big spider, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the glowing purple eyes. And then….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, and Jiraiya stopped jumping and listened to something

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"What was that?" Sasuke asked in wonder "I think that was Naruto's voice!" Kakashi said "Come on it came from over here!" Jiraiya said as he pointed to a open gate, "What do you think made Naruto scream like that?" Gaara asked in wondering why his friend had just yelled out, Jiraiya then said "By the sounds of it Naruto must have seen a spider, I found out during the time I trained him that he has a REALLY big fear of bugs, insects, and other things that crawl, mostly spiders freak him out…." Jiraiya sighed and laughed as he remembered when he showed Naruto a big spider at a town festival and Naruto somehow was on top of a roof, 5 houses away from the spider

"I guess that explains why he stays away from Shino, when Shino has his bugs out….." Sasuke said as he remembered how Naruto whould stay as far away as he could from the bug user when the guy had his bugs out…

(Back to Naruto and Link)

Link sighed as he saw his friend twitching like mad, he heard Naruto was muttering things like "Evil 8 legged creatures of doom!!" and "Why of all things must it be spiders?!" and other things like that. Link looked around the entrance of the forest temple as Naruto opened a door to the next room, the 2 Deku Baba, the 4 Walltula, and the Bokoblin where all gone thanks to freaked out boy.

When Naruto had saw the Walltula he ran around screaming trying to get it off, the other Walltula came down and got on Naruto's back, he ran over the Deku Baba, ran into the Bokoblin, hit the cage the girl monkey with the flower was in setting her free, and then he hit the broken stairway with the other Walltula on it, and when he did that the other 2 fell on him, and it took about an hour just to get them off.

Midna was laughing as hard as she could, and the girl monkey was confused about it all, she had climbed up the stairway thanks to the vines and was trying to get them up there, Midna said something about beckoning, but Link was to busy trying to get the poor boy to calm down, but then later they both climbed up on the vines and Naruto was on the look out for some more insect, or bugs.

Anyway as they opened the door and the monkey ran ahead in the new room, in this new room was a staircase that went 3 ways, when you got to the middle, as Naruto started climbing up the staircase he stopped as he saw something fall from the ceiling of the room. Naruto slowly looked up and so did Link they both thought _'Damnit not again….'_ above them was a big, a really big spider, also known as a Skulltula.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!!!" Naruto yelled out

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"Hokage-Sama, please fallow me, I must tell you something!" said a woman with red hair and black eyes "Who are you? You must get inside the safe houses, Shikamaru, Get her with the others!" Tsunade yelled out to the lazy nin who ran over to Kaji and took her hand, next to Tsunade was Sakura, Neji, Choji, Ino, Lee, Iruka, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shizune, Kohohamaru, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro (Temari and Kankuro got to Konoha before Gaara and the Twilight did)

"No Hokage-Sama, I have to tell you something!" Kaji yelled as she tried getting out of Shikamaru's hold Tsunade wasn't listening she was yelling out orders to ninjas. Kaji took a breath in and yelled out "It's about Naruto Uzumaki!" Shikamaru let her go and his eyes widened, Naruto's old friends looked at the woman with wide eyes, and Tsunade slowly turned and looked at Kaji "What? What about Naruto?" Kaji said "Get everyone inside and I'll met you in your office…." Kaji turned and started to walk to the office

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto was not only mad but he was pissed off! This fucking place had to many bugs! "I HATE THIS PLACE SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!" Link sweat dropped at his friend they opened the door that in front of them, Link had killed the Skulltula when it came down from the ceiling, and they had lit the troches on the alter which raised a stairway to the door they where going into.

They felt the wind rush in their faces once they did that, they saw they where outside and the wind was blowing hard, they looked and saw a bridge in front of them, to both of them it looked like it won't hold much weight. The wind blew once more and the girl monkey went across, Naruto saw this and yelled out to her "Hey wait don't go, it wont hold you!" he then chased after the girl monkey, she got to the middle but she stopped and saw Ook coming out and holding a boomerang. Naruto had stopped too when he reached her.

He looked and also saw the baboon throwing the boomerang that had a dark aura around it, Naruto saw the girl monkey starting to run back and soon she ran past him, and he then started to run also but as he put a foot in front of him one broad broke and Naruto froze as he saw how far down it was, then the boomerang hit the bridges ropes making it spilt in two, Naruto held onto a rope as his side fell and the girl monkey held onto a piece of broad as her side fell too.

Naruto's hand had slide as his side of the bridge hit the side of the cliff, he almost slide all the way off the rope, Naruto looked back down and gave a sigh _'That was close….' _he thought to himself as he started to climb up, as soon as he got to the top he heard Link "Naruto are you okay?!" Naruto looked and saw Link and girl monkey standing next to each other and Link was yelling at him "Yeah I'm okay!" Naruto yelled back

Link sighed with relief before yelling out "Stay right there, I'll find a way to get you okay!!" Naruto nodded and yelled out "Okay Link, just hurry!" Link nodded as he was about to leave but Midna came out and said **"Oh! What's going on? Has there been a monkey fight?! Oh no! Now we cant go any farther. We might as well go back, but what about fox-boy? Looks like he stuck there for the time being…." **Midna looked and saw the girl monkey waving her hands to Link to open the door **"I don't know what's going on, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should follow her. Who knows maybe it might take you fox-boy over there…" **she said as she pointed to Naruto before disappearing into his shadow again

Link started to walk where the monkey was but he looked back and gave a sad wave to Naruto who waved back "Hurry back…" Naruto said to himself as he sighed and sat on the ledge of the cliff, he thought to himself _'I'm going to be here for a while aren't I…..'_ he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard baboon laughter behind him, he got up and saw the baboon laughing at him.

Before Naruto could do anything he heard a whooshing sound near him and then felt something hit his neck hard, he fell to the floor to hear the baboon laughter harder, he saw the boomerang next to him, and then his world went black….

(Meanwhile with Link)

Link ran and ducked as he set the Bombling, the Exploding Spider near the rocks in the cave he was in. As soon as it exploded Link saw a area with just pots, he walked over and looked at each one, his eyes landed on one pot that moved, he tilled his head but picked it up, as soon as he did that it broke in his hands a strange creature somehow came out it looked like a bird but it had a human face.

Link eyes where wide as it spoke to him "Phew! Out at Last!" it looked at Link and said "Gracious….. Once I got in there I couldn't squeeze back out! You were a big help… Thanks!" Link then asked "What are you doing here?" the thing said "I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something here too." Link then said "My friend in stick in a place I cant reach him, also yes I am looking for something…." the thing then said "Then shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurer? You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful! I can even warp you out of here if you want to leave!" Link blinked in wonder but nodded

"So don't think of me as a burden! Now let's get started! By the name my name is Ooccoo…." Ooccoo said to Link, Link nodded saying "My names Link….." Ooccoo nodded and said "Shall we start?" Link nodded…

(Meanwhile)

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked as he looked around in front of them was a strange tree that had a pathway inside it "This must be the temple Rusl was telling us about…. He said a lot of strange things have been happening lately and it's been coming from the temple…" Jiraiya said while looking around the place. Kakashi looked at the ground and noticed 2 different footsteps where leading to the temple.

"Seems like where not the only one's who came here look…." Kakashi said as he pointed to the ground, then Gaara said "Someone was fighting…" they looked and saw sticking in the ground near a tree was a kunai and the marks of a battle. They all looked at the temple before nodding.

(Back with Link)

Link worked fast, he had saved 3 monkeys, the first 2 where easy but the last one was a bit hard, he had to kill a Big Baba. Man those where some he hated the most. But anyway as he was about to open the door where the broken bridge was he heard Midna say **"I was wondering why she was being so nice. Now I know that she just wanted you to help her friends… I don't like it. But we need her help to, so I guess we have to…." **Link nodded at this, they needed help to reach his friend. As Link opened the door he saw only one rope went to the other side, the monkeys jumped on it and looked like they needed Link to jump from one to another.

Link did, he jumped from one to another and as he let go of the last one he rolled on the ground and looked back to the monkeys as if saying thanks. Link looked in front and asked out "Naruto?" Midna came out and said **"Man! Fox-Boy sure doesn't listen now does he….. Where'd he go…." **Link shook his head, sure sometimes Naruto didn't listen to him but other times when its really dangerous like now, he would. Link heard what seemed to be yelling close by, he looked up and saw a door

(Meanwhile)

"LET ME GO! I WANT OUT RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID BABOON!!" Naruto yelled from the cage he was tied up in, the cage he was in was hanging from the ceiling near a strange circle of totem poles on the ground. He saw the baboon laugh before looking threw Naruto's backpack, it picked up Naruto's food he had packed in it. He looked at it before sniffing and happily laughed out "HEY THAT'S MINE AND MY FRIENDS FOOD DON'T TOUCH IT FLEA BAG!" he yelled out, the baboon only laughed at him before opening it up.

Naruto just kept yelling at the baboon to let the food go, 1 he worked really hard on it, 2 it was for him and Link, and 3 he was hungry! "LET GO OF THE FOOD!" he yelled out before hearing something open, he stopped and looked at the door and saw Link walking inside. The baboon stopped as it was going to eat the food it picked up and growled at Link before jumping to the middle of the totem poles in the room, Link then turned and saw the door being blocked by wooden fences. He cursed to himself and got his sword out ready for battle, he looked back and saw the baboon growl once more and threw the boomerang, it went to the ceiling and cut down 2 Baba Serpent, they landed on the ground and went for Link who was ready to fight.

Link moved out the way as one jumped at him, and he took a swing at its head, it fell and died, the next one almost took a bite out of him, Link moved and took another swing, that too died. Link looked back up as the baboon yelled in anger at the blonde, Link then heard "LINK BE CAREFUL!" Link looked up and saw Naruto tied in a cage, Link sighed _'Only Naruto would let himself be tied up by a baboon…..' _he thought with a sigh.

He then heard "Look out!" Link turned and saw the boomerang hit him, Link fell back and yelled in pain. "That hurt…" Link muttered to himself as he got up from the ground. He looked and saw the baboon laugh and catch the boomerang, Link then noticed the totem poles he was stranding on was like the one that one monkey was once in. Maybe if he could hit it the baboon will fall.

Link just had to wait for the fucking thing to stop moving around, he watched and then when the baboon threw it once more Link rushed as it went over his head, he did a roll and hit the totem pole, Link saw the baboon trying to regain balance Link cursed to himself, he needed something to make this baboon fall, and then it happened, the boomerang came back and hit the baboon, the baboon fell and landed on its stomach.

Link knew this was the prefect time to strike, he took 3 swings, and they hit the baboons butt, when 3 swings where over the baboon screeched in pain before taking the boomerang and jumping back up to the totem poles. Naruto felt sorry for the baboon for some reason. Naruto then started to move around trying to untie himself from the vines the baboon tied him up in _'Come on… I need to get out of these… Come on…' _Naruto thought

He looked and saw Link still fighting by the looks of it the baboon wasn't going to fall for the same tricks all over again Naruto felt useless as he saw his friend fight off the baboon, Link kept doing what he was doing. As Link hit the totem pole for the 3rd time, the baboon fell and landed on its stomach Link took 5 swings, the baboon screeched before holding its butt and hopping to the totem poles so fast it hit it. Once it did that something came out of the baboons fur. Naruto eyes twitched at the bug as it curled up and died.

Naruto saw the baboon blink before looking around in wonder where it was. It froze when it knew someone was behind him, it looked and then screeched before jumping to an open hole in the room. Naruto thought _'It was… being controlled….' _Naruto only glared at the thought of anyone, animal or human being controlled.

He stopped when he saw Link walked over to the forgotten boomerang, it rose by itself and spoke to the green wearing hero **\I am the Fairy of the Winds, who resides in this boomerang…You have freed me from evil and I now have my true power back. Please take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and blessing go with you…/** it then spun around before heading to Link, Link grinned at the item he got now.

Then Midna came out and spoke to Link **"Well, that annoying monkey isn't here anymore, so lets take our time poking around the temple but first…" **she then floated up to where Naruto was, Naruto then glared as he heard her say **"Only you would let yourself get tied up by a monkey…" **Naruto then yelled out "IT WAS A BABOON!" Midna only shrugged and said **"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say kid…" **Naruto glared once more before yelling out "CAN YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!"

Link blinked before a idea stuck his head, he took the boomerang and aimed for the rope the cage was hanging on. Naruto noticed it and he said "Link… no…. don't you dare!" then Link let it go and it went for the rope. Naruto eyes widened as he saw this_ 'I WILL GET HIM BACK FOR THIS!'_

(Meanwhile)

"It seems like they went up here…" Kakashi said as he looked at the vines in front of him and saw the broken bridge, Jiraiya looked down and noticed a broken cage, he began to wonder something about it, he looked back and saw the others climbing up while Gaara just sanded his way up. Jiraiya then noticed the strange evil aura around the place, this place didn't set right with him at all.

As they got to the top they saw a doorway, they walked over and opened it….

(Back to Naruto)

"LINK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" yelled a pissed off Naruto after Link untied him, both Naruto and Link where running around the area, Link was running for dear life while Naruto wished to kill him. When the boomerang hit the rope the cage was hanging on Naruto started to fall and it hit the ground so hard it broke the cage and when that happened Naruto felt so much in pain. When Link untied him Naruto was going to kill his friend for making him fall like that, Midna could only laugh at this.

After a few minutes Naruto had stopped chasing his friend and Link wasn't hurt….that much, Midna floated over and said **"Okay now that your done, lets continue combing this place out. We already found something good and we got fox-boy back so lets keep searching places we haven't looked yet.." **she then went back to Link's shadow. Naruto then asked "So what happened while I was gone…"

Link then explained how he had to find some monkeys, he met a creature called Ooccoo, and how the monkeys helped him get to the other side. Naruto nodded at all of it and freaked out when he met Ooccoo. As they where about to leave Naruto bent down and muttered as he looked at his ripped backpack and the food that was thrown to the floor, he picked up his swords the baboon took when he was unconscious "Well there goes dinner…." he said as he rose and then they noticed the fence on the door did not go up, Naruto looked at Link and said "How do we get out of here?" Link blinked and tried to think.

"You don't know do you?" asked Naruto, Link only sweat dropped, he starched the back of his head and looked up, he saw a strange windmill above him, he thought for a moment before he had a idea. He took out the boomerang and aimed for the windmill, Naruto took a step back and looked up to see what Link was aiming for, as Link threw it the windmill spun and part of the fence began to lift, Naruto then said "I get it, Link try it one more time!"

Link nodded and threw it once more, this time the fence went farther up, Link then tried once more and this time the fence went all the way up. Naruto cheered and said "Yes and we are out of here!!" Naruto ran for the door and opened it, Link then yelled out "Hey wait up!" he then opened the door and went out also.

Naruto felt the breeze hit his face when he got out, he then felt someone bonk him on the head as he heard Link yell out "Don't run off like that!" Naruto only glared at him and stuck out his tongue at Link, like a little brother would do at his older brother.

Naruto then looked where the bridge would have been and started wonder how they where going to get back to the other side, he then heard what seemed to be windmill sounds. He turned to his right and saw a platform and a windmill on top of it. He walked over with Link by his sides, Naruto stared as the windmill spun, then the platform moved when a new gust of wind hit it, Naruto then stepped on the platform and saw the next platform was facing the other way, he turned and said "Link come on!"

Link nodded and jumped on as the windmill moved again and so did the platform, Naruto saw that both platform moved but where in different diction, then he had a idea. "Link use that boomerang at the windmill on this platform!" Link nodded and did as he was told when he did the platform then connected to the other one, they both ran as the wind was dieing down and made their way back to solid land. They saw a monkey in a cage above and a Bokoblin walking around.

Naruto nodded at Link, and Link understood. Naruto took a hold of his swords and rushed over while Link had some time to aim for the cage rope. It was easy really, all Naruto did was attack and it was died and the cage broke easily also, when the monkey was free it clapped and ran off.

Naruto and Link grinned to themselves before hearing Midna say **"Well, I guess there are still some monkeys you haven't freed yet… You know at this point you should just save them all and see what you can get for it…" **Link and Naruto only nodded to each other before continuing……

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

Kaji waited in the Hokage's room until she heard the door open, she turned and saw Tsunade and all of Naruto's friends standing there, Tsunade walked over and said "You said something about Naruto, what was it…. And don't you dare lie to me." Kaji only nodded before saying "It happened many years ago…"

(Meanwhile)

They both had worked fast in this place, while looking for the monkeys, Naruto and Link had found something called 'The Master Key' they both knew something big was going to happen when they find the door to use that on. As they walked around they had found about 3 monkeys, it was easy to get them out. As they went to the room where there was 4 doors, the room before the other room where the Monkeys waited for their friends, Naruto and Link felt the platform move again and spin, they looked and saw a door with a lock.

Naruto spoke "You still have that key we found?" Link nodded to his friend "Cool, lets get going…" Link went to the door and opened the gate as the key fell along with it. He opened the door and they both walked in. Naruto and Link looked around and saw something strange on the floor tile poke its head out, Naruto was going to go over and see what it was before Link put his arm in front of him and said "Don't, those things are called Tile Worms, Rusl told me about them, and I had dealed with some before in this place, if you step on the tiles they are under they will send you flying…"

Naruto then said "How do you get them out then?" Link thought before getting an idea, he took out his boomerang and aimed to the 3 in the room, as he let it fly they all flew up and hit the floor tile first. Naruto and Link nodded before ran at these monsters and killing them with their weapons. It was easy for them.

As they looked around the room they heard a sound, Naruto softly smiled and said "Looks like another one is here, lets go.." He started to run into a cave before Link did, Naruto got to the end and heard the sound closer before he fell and landed on something. He looked down and saw he had landed on a Skulltula, his eyes grew huge before he yelled out "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!"

(With Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, and Jiraiya)

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!" they heard, Sasuke smirked and said "He's close…." Kakashi nodded as they went to a new room, they had looked threw all the rooms on the left side of the temple now they where looking at the right. When they found the area where Naruto's stuff was at they had saw food and some unwanted things. But the one thing they found that interested them was a picture of Naruto and all those villagers and the children, they saw he looked happy, Kakashi looked at it once more and thought quietly to himself before putting it away…

(With Naruto and Link)

"I SWEAR IF I SEE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE ASSES I AM GOING TO-" Naruto then started to rant, Link laughed a little to his 'little brother' before they opened the door, they had killed the Skulltula and saved the monkey, when they left the room they found themselves in the area where all the monkeys where waiting for them, when the monkeys saw them they cheered a little before climbing on a branch and each one started a chain down it before a long chain of monkeys swing back and forth.

Link then said "Naruto watch what I do and do what I do…" Link saw the monkeys coming closer and then Link ran off the platform and jumped he swing about 3 times before letting go and landing on the other side of the room, Naruto heard Link yell out "Come on! All you have to do is time it!" Naruto gulped a little but nodded, he waited and then saw the monkeys coming back to his side, he ran.

Link's eyes widened and saw how fast his friend was running, faster then how he used to run, and when Naruto jumped it seemed like he had jump better then how he used to. Naruto held onto the hands of the monkeys before taking and breath and counted 3 times as he neared the other side, he let go but then noticed he let go to late.

He almost didn't make it as he started to fall almost not on the platform, he cursed to himself before he was able to catch the platform, he sighed and started to climb up and felt his friend hands helping him up. "You okay?" Link asked and Naruto nodded, he rose and said while dusting himself off "Yeah, I guess I went to late…." Link nodded and they then both started to walk to the door they saw.

As they reach closer Naruto saw jars on the side and then heard Link say "Whoa…" he looked and saw a huge door and on the door was a huge lock. Naruto pondered for a moment before reaching into his pocket that where on his pants, he took the Master Key out and said "Lets see if this works.."

Link nodded and they both opened the door. The lock turned and then fell to the around, the door was ready to be open, Naruto took hold of his swords and Link opened it, they nodded and walked inside..

(inside)

As they reached the inside they saw water leading into a small pond, but he water didn't seem right, it sent off an evil aura. Naruto and Link didn't like the smell, as they looked around more they saw something bubbling in the pond, Link took his sword and shield out, Naruto held onto his and they both got ready, then out of the water came two huge shadowy piranha plant.

They roared and Naruto and Link eyes widened. Naruto then heard one rushing at him, Naruto jumped out the way and saw it almost got him. Link did the same as the other one came close to get him. Naruto then said "What do we do Link?" Link bite his lip before looking and seeing 2 Bombling's then he got a idea.

"Naruto try to keep those things off of me while I aim!" Link yelled out as he took out the boomerang and aimed, Naruto nodded and saw one of the things after him, he jumped and heard the other one going after Link, his eyes widened before he said "Oh no you don't!" he did some hand signs and said "Shadow Clone Justu!" and he made about 4 of himself, Link eyes widened as he saw this but went back to aim for the Bombling when he knew what his friend was doing.

Naruto's clone ran in front of Link and was then bitten by the plant. It poofed away once it was bite, Naruto and his clones moved out the way as the plants tried to bite them, it then happened again as the same plant went after Link again. Link threw the boomerang and the Bombling came right at him. He held it before seeing the plant opening its mouth, Link smirked and threw the Bombling inside.

He exposited and threw its head back and then it went into the water. Naruto looked and saw Link smirk, he nodded and made more of himself. _'I have to make sure Link can keep this, if I cant then we are done for!' _he thought as the plant ate his other clone. He jumped out the way as the plant went for the real him, then a Bombling was thrown in.

Naruto saw the plant creature head back into the water, Naruto and Link went to the front of the water and smiled but they faded when they saw the water rumble and the Bombling's hide into the logs, then out of the water came a huge plant in the middle along with the other plants. Naruto and Links eyes widened and it soon went to them and roared in their faces, Link held his shield up while Naruto felt like gagging.

"Boy someone needs a mint…." Naruto muttered to himself, and then he took hold of his swords. "Link I'll keep them busy!" Link nodded and looked around trying to find some Bombling's but he could not find some, Naruto did a back flip as the right plant went for him, Naruto then said "What's taking so long Link?!" Link then yelled out as he moved out the way of an attack from the left one "I can't find any!"

"What?!" Naruto yelled out, but then they heard what sounded like chattering, they looked and saw coming from a open area was the baboon "Hey! Isn't that the boss monkey guy?!" Naruto yelled out, they both then saw the baboon take a vine and swing across the plant monster, when it reach the other side they saw him looking for something. When it turned around it held a Bombling up, Naruto and Link's eyes widened but nodded knowing it wasn't here to fight but to help.

Naruto then said "Hurry Link, I'll hold them off!" Link nodded and went to aim once more as the baboon swung across them. Link let the boomerang go and then took hold of the Bombling that came to him. He looked and saw Naruto was able to block a bite and when it went to strike again he threw it.

The plant sank back down to the water and then they heard the baboon laugh and take another Bombling, Link aimed again and then threw it as he heard the other plant growl in anger a bit, when he took hold of the Bombling he threw it once more, the plant sank also back down.

They then saw the huge plant in the middle, Naruto then said "What now?" Link thought before seeing the Baboon swing again. "Naruto that eye in its mouth, that has to be the weak point, when I say now we attack it.." Link said as he aimed, Naruto then said "How are we going to hit it when its way up-"

He stopped when he saw the boomerang go to the Bombling and then it did not come back to Link but it hit the plant, the plant roared in pain and fell forward, Link took his sword out and said "Now!" as the monster fell its mouth was open, the eye was sticking out, they both attack it. When they hit it enough times it roared and pulled back.

They both saw the other plants come back up, as they got ready to do that same thing again the one in the middle came loser and then sprayed some strange purple liquid out, Naruto and Link could smell it was poison, they moved out the way as it tried to hit them. When the monster was done it pulled back and let the other two do their stuff.

Naruto and Link looked at each other and nodded, Link aimed and knew what to do, as the Baboon went by Link aimed for both the Bombling and the plant, then the monster roared again and fell the plants on the side went into the water in pain.

They attacked again as they both hit the monster with their last hit it roared and threw itself back before it started to turn to ash, when the head was above them, its eye fell in front of them. The water around the monster that once was purple was now returning to its clear white blue color. Naruto and Link grinned knowing they stopped this beast, they looked back and then saw the monsters body explode and it turned into little parts, like how it was in the Twilight world.

They saw the small twilight parts come fast in front of them. When it all came together they saw it took the shape of a what seemed to be a glowing relic piece. They looked at each other and saw Midna come out from Link's shadow, she laughed and said **"That's… What I was looking for." **Naruto then asked "What is it?" Midna took it and said **"That's a Fused Shadow... It's what the Light Spirit called dark power…" **

Naruto then asked "Why where you looking for it?' she gave a little glare but then said **"Do you both remember what that Spirit said? About how you both had to match the power of the King of Shadows?" **they nodded and Naruto little bit glared that his question was not answered. She then said **"Could this really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee! There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other Light Spirits have the rest…"**

She then looked at Naruto and smirked "**If you both want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are… Well, maybe I'll tell you guys if you find the other two…"** Naruto glared while Link nodded she then said **"I guess both of you better do your best to find them. Huh? Eee hee hee! So let's not waste anymore time here when we can be looking for the other two…" **she then turned to away from Link and Naruto, she floated away from them and hit the ground. She then looked back to them and said **"I'll get you both out of here… Just come to the portal if your both done…"**

Naruto and Link looked at each other and Naruto said "I never thought I could do something like this…" Link smiled and said "Yeah we both did good, maybe now the monsters will stay away from Ordon and the Monkeys…" Naruto nodded and said "Link… should I go talk to them? You know the people…" Link gave a sigh a little and said as he ran his hand threw his hair "Naruto… only if you want to….But remember everyone in Ordon had tried to get your memories back, even you wanted them back…"

Naruto looked to the ground and said "Yeah I did but that was way before all this happened!… Its so strange Link! My head tells me I shouldn't remember, but my heart is telling me I want to… I don't know what to listen to!" Link smiled a little and patted the boy on the head, he then said "Listen to the one you think is right… memories or not you'll still be the annoying little blonde brother I care about…." Naruto's eyes widened and he said "You… You think of me as your brother?" Link nodded and said "Yeah, everyone in Ordon thinks of you as family member, brother or son…. Even Ilia thinks of you as a little brother…"

Naruto smiled before hearing **"Will you both stop the lovely dovey love fest and hurry up?!"** they sighed a little but laughed….

They walked over and heard her say **"Want to go outside? Are you all done here?" **they nodded and she giggled before letting them both enter the portal, then they both felt like they where disappearing into nothing to bad they didn't notice the door opening as they went away.…

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi and the others opened the huge door and saw a little pond, when they opened it they heard a strange sound coming not to far from where they were. They looked around the pound area and saw signs of a battle here. They looked at each before looking at the strange glowing portal.

(With Link and Naruto)

They both found themselves near the Faron Spring, they heard the voice **\Heroic Link… Heroic Naruto…. Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight… Leave these woods and go to the east, where you will find the land protected by the Spirit Eldin. There you both will find those you seek…. But know that these lands lie in twilight…. They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk… If you both set foot beyond the curtain of twilight you both will revert to your beast forms, so be prepared… Hero's chosen by the gods.. Leave these woods and go to the east, to the land of Eldin…/ **and with that the voice went away.

Naruto then said "What did it mean, you both will find those you seek?" Link bite his lip and wondered _'Did it mean we'll find-'_ he was then pulled out when he heard Midna say **"Well that make looking for what we need easier don't you think? But… of course you both feel the need to go help the other Light Spirits don't you guys?" **Naruto and Link nodded, Midna sighed and then said **"Well don't worry. When you both turn into a beast again. I'll take good care of you both… the first thing we need to do is find the Land covered in Twilight. Once you both do, I'll help you out…" **she laughed and then said **"See you both later!" **

She then went back into Link's shadow, they both sighed a little before starting to walk to leave the woods, but before they walked to far they heard something was coming. They took hold of their swords and looked back, Midna glared in Link's shadow and thought _**'HEY SOMEONE IS USING MY PORTAL!'**_

They then saw 4 people come into the clearing. Both Naruto's and Link's eyes widened at the 3 men and then they noticed the older man with them. The man with white long hair said "Hey we are back at the Faron Spring?! Why would that thing lead us here?" the man with sliver hair and the covered up eye said "I don't know, but where is Naruto?" the men who where the same age as Naruto looked around before the red heads eyes landed on the blondes near them.

He muttered "Naruto…" the other 3 looked and saw the blondes and saw the one blonde they had been waiting to see for 2 years, some smiled while others softly smiled. Naruto closed his eyes and said what his heart had told him "Who are you guys? And… What do you know about me?"

Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, and Jiraiya smiles faded a little as they heard those words come from their old friend but they understood. Jiraiya then asked "What do you remember?" Naruto took a breath and said "I remember little things like, Konoha, the smell of leaves and spring all around me, Iruka, some Justu's…. a team I think…my dream to be the village leader, how I became a ninja and my favorite food.."

They smiled a little as they heard he remembered his dream, Naruto then said "So.. Who are you guys?" Kakashi walked over and smiled under his mask "I'm Kakashi, I was once your teacher…." Naruto looked at Kakashi and his eyes dulled a little as if that name was familiar, Gaara got closer and said "Gaara of the Sand, leader of Suna… you where my first friend…" his eyes grew duller now, Jiraiya was next, he smiled big and said "Jiraiya is the name, I taught you for a year and a half before we went back to Konoha!" Sasuke was the next one, he held onto the headband in his head and said "Sasuke… me and you where rivals and we where on the same team…"

Naruto closed his eyes before hearing "This was yours…." he opened them and saw a blue headband, a little dented, and some little stains of blood was on it. His eyes widened, he took hold of it and said to himself "T-This headband… Iruka-Sensei gave me it… a long time ago…." he then said "I remember, Iruka-Sensei was in danger…. I saved him and he passed me because I did something that should have taken weeks to learn.. . I remember a team, we where… Team 7 right? But there was a girl with us… her name… S-Sakura right?"

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded while Gaara and Jiraiya seemed to wonder how much the blonde whould remember "I remember training, saving someone from weird guys in strange outfits, and going away, I also remember one mission, I was alone on this one, I was attacked and…." his eyes looked at them and said "That's it… That's all I remember, the rest is a blur…"

Link saw the look on his little brothers face, he walked over and said "Hey don't worry about it, you'll remember soon…" Naruto looked up and nodded to his brother, he stopped before saying "Oh this is Link, he let me stay in his house when he and Ilia found me….." Jiraiya smiled and said "Link you grew!" Link looked at Jiraiya before remembering this man in front of him.

"Hey you where that guy Mayor Bo was friends with, the last time I saw you where being chased out of the village by Uli, Sera, and Pergie!" Link said as he pointed to the pervert. Jiraiya sweat dropped and sighed as he remembered that day, Kakashi then said "Naruto, we have been looking for you for 2 hole years, everyone in Konoha is worried sick about you…."

Naruto then said "Look I can't go back… Hyrule is in danger, my friends have been kidnapped! I need to help Link, you may not believe me but its my-" Gaara then cut in "We believe you.." Naruto looked at Gaara before nodding, Sasuke then said "But Konoha is in danger too Naruto. Shinjitsu the Light Spirit of Konoha told us, it even told us where to find you…."

Naruto's and Link's eyes widened as they heard this "What?!" they almost yelled out Kakashi nodded and started to tell them what the Spirit told them about. Near the end Naruto said "We need to help them Link.. I may not remember Konoha that well but we have to help…" Link nodded but said "Yes true but we need to get what Midna wants remember…. Otherwise she isn't going to help us…" Naruto nodded before hearing someone say

"Who's Midna?" they looked and saw Jiraiya had asked, Link and Naruto looked at each other and where trying to think of something but then heard from Link's shadow **"I'm Midna…" **she popped out and was in front of their faces, she glared a little and said** "Okay, now who said you 4 can use my portal!!"** they nearly where about to attack the shadow but heard Link say "Hey its okay, everyone this is Midna…."

Midna smirked and said **"Okay maggots listen up, these 2 are my little slaves, they do what I say, and if they do what I say then maybe well go save this Konoha of yours, but if they cant then, to bad!"** Naruto glared at the imp that laughed at the others who seemed to be angry a bit. Naruto then said "Midna….They need help, my home needs help…" Midna grinned and said **"Yeah I know, but let me think about this…."**

Naruto glared but then Midna went back into Link's shadow and she said **"Lets go, we are wasting light! We need to head to Eldin!"** Naruto and Link sighed, they looked to Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara and Jiraiya. Naruto said "Do you want to stay here or do you want to come with us?"

Kakashi then said "Going, we are not losing you again Naruto… Not after how long we looked for you… By the way I think this is ours…" Naruto smiled as he saw them nod and his eyes grew big when he saw it was picture he was missing. He smiled and said "Thanks! I was wondering where this went…" he looked to Link and saw him smile also…

(Outside of the woods)

They had made it to the outside of Faron Woods, Naruto and Link's eyes widened as they saw the Hyrule Fields around them. They did run into some Bokoblin's though but thankfully Link and Naruto took them down. As they saw the fields Naruto said "Whoa! Look I can still see Hyrule Castle!" Link and the others looked and saw the castle inside the curtains of Twilight.

Naruto and Link looked at each other and remembered what it looked like from inside. Sasuke then said "Is this your first time out of Ordon?" he was mostly asking his old friend Naruto and Link nodded and said "Only Rusl and Mayor Bo had ever been out of Ordon, me and Naruto had been training so we can one day leave also and explore the outside, we where going to leave one day but then…" Link stopped and looked to the ground before saying "Before Ilia and Colin where kidnapped…."

Jiraiya nodded and said "Yeah we know, even the other kids where taken…" Naruto looked to the road and then saw something running "Hey what is that?" they all looked over and saw someone running to them…

"Hey!!" they all saw a man wearing a red hat running from the east. He ran closer and said "Go no further! There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way!" he then stopped and saw Gaara "Eep! Its you! Ummm.. Did you find that boy?" he asked, Gaara nodded and then pointed to the blonde. The postman looked and gasp "Kid your alive! I thought for sure King Bulblin did a huge number on you…." Naruto tilted his head and said "Do I know you?"

Kakashi then stood in front of Naruto and said "He was still alive and was found near Ordon, he was taken in but he has no memory of his past, well he does but not so much…" the Postman then said "Yikes… to bad kid…. Anyway as I was saying, I thought I would deliver a few letters but it seems impossible…." Link then asked "Who are you?"

The Postman smiled and said "I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier known to some as… the Postman… Now that I have introduced myself, please! Take this letter and read it at your leisure! Well my business is concluded! Onward o mail!" he hen ran off, Sasuke then said "If he and Lee meet each other they would have a run off….." the other 3 nodded before seeing Naruto and Link look at the letter.

Naruto then said "Well it seems like if we want to write or get a letter he's the only one to go too…" Link nodded and put theletter away before saying "Come on lets head over to where he said that black wall…" they nodded and started to run their way to the wall.

As they reached to the wall they saw it wasn't that far, Midna came out and said** "Hey it was much closer than I thought… You both remember right? You both know what this is?"** Naruto and Link nodded. Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Gaara waited to see what she had to say now.** "You know if you both set foot in there you might be a wolf and fox again for quite some time…For at least as long as it take for you both to save the Light of Eldin from the Twilight, anyway… So, shall we try to go see the Light Spirit of Eldin? Eee hee!"**

"Naruto what is she talking about?" Jiraiya asked wondering, Naruto looked at them and said "Me and Link are heading into the Twilight, we need to save the Light Spirit and gets its light back. Without it this land will be in Twilight for a long time.. Once me and Link set foot in here we will chance into a beast, Link is a wolf, and I'm the fox.. You remember right? That night you tried to stop me and Link….."'

They nodded and remembered, Naruto then said "But if we go out without returning the lights then we are stuck in those forms until we fix it…." he then said "So no matter what, I don't want you guys to go in here until its gone…" Sasuke then said "But what if-" Naruto cut in "No! Me and Link can do it, only me and Link can go in without turning into spirits…. Understand Sasuke-Teme?!" Naruto glared out.

Sasuke's and the others eyes widened as they heard that word and the way he acted, it was almost like the old Naruto was coming back. They nodded and Naruto and Link smiled. They looked to the door and saw Midna waiting for them, she then said** "What me to let you both into the Twilight?" **they nodded and she then went to the door, she disappeared and then two hands came out of the door, taking both Naruto and Link inside…

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gaara, and Sasuke watched for the second time that their friend was taken into a world they could not save him from…

(In the Twilight…)

Naruto and Link felt them change, Naruto looked and saw the chain on his paw and he sighed a little bit before saying "Here we go again…." Link then felt someone land on his back, he looked and saw Midna who smiled and said** "There's a good boy! Now, you both need to listen to what I say from now on!"** they looked at her as she said **"Ahh, look! How lovely! The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today… I feel so much more at ease here… and you both look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes anyway."** Naruto then muttered under his breath "If you love the twilight so much why don't you marry it…" Midna looked at the fox and said** "What did you say fox boy?"**

Naruto then said "Nothing…." Midna smirked and said **"I thought so,… So, lets get going then!"** they nodded and started to run, they did run into a twilight version of a Baba. But Link took that down, as they ran more Naruto and Link could see something on the ground. As they grew closer their eyes widened, it was a wooden sword, the same sword Talo had.

They ran over and saw a sent flying over the broken sword "Link its…" Link stopped Naruto and said "I know…." Midna then said **"Oh.. Look at that, hey maybe if you sniff it and get their sent you can find them!"** she giggled as they both did just that. They smelt it and smelled the sent of Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin on it. They then looked at each other and heard **"See, isn't being a wolf and fox more convenient?"** She then laughed and said** "So lets try this, you remember how to see spirits right? Well try to see if the sent can show you where they are…"**

They nodded and honed their senses, they opened their eyes and saw a trail of orange yellow going in front of them. They looked to each other and nodded before fallowing the sent. They ran into a field and started to run faster until they saw about 3 Shadow Massagers in front of them, they stopped as they heard and saw the spikes fall from above, they nodded and started to fight.

It was easy, even though they needed to time to take the last 2 down at the same time though. When they did they looked in front of them and saw the bridge was missing "Great now how are going to get across?!" Naruto barked out Midna then said** "That's strange…. I wonder is this is the work of those shadow creatures…ugh…. What a pain! Ah well, let's look for it… We can use the portals we have control over now since we killed those things… And we can into the woods too!"**

Naruto thought for a moment before remembering "Hey that thing in the woods remember?! The thing I hit my head on and asked what it was! That has to be it! Link nodded and said "Good work!" Midna then said** "Hey your not useless at all Fox Boy!"** Naruto glared at Midna who laughed before saying **"To the forest here we go!"**

(In the Woods)

Naruto and Link felt themselves on the ground after they teleported out of the twilight, they looked at each other and saw they where now still fox and wolf. They sighed a little but then heard **"See I told you! We're here!"** they looked around and saw they where in the woods, right near the Temple too. She then said **"You know. Most people cant leave the twilight that easily. You'd both better be grateful!.."** they rolled their eyes but Link said We are Midna we are…"

Naruto on the other hand looked around before spotting the bridge "Hey there it is!" he ran over and looked at it. Midna then grinned and said **"Wow! It's perfect, don't you think?"** they nodded she then said **"Should we take it?"** they nodded once more and she giggled. She floated away and let her hair hand thing come out. She lifted it up with her mind and it floated up hi.

Both Naruto and Link said "Wow…." it then disappeared and they too went back to the place where the broken bridge was…

(In the Twilight)

They found themselves on the bridge that was replaced. As Naruto smiled he heard something hit Link's back. He saw Midna laugh and say **"See! Just as I thought! So, isn't the power of twilight amazing?"** they rolled their eyes again but heard **"Call me if you need the power again. It should help you both find what we're looking for. Don't you think?" she then patted Link on the back and said "All right! Let's keep going!"**

She giggled before hearing "By the way Midna, why are you calling me Fox Boy and not Baby Fox anymore?" Naruto had been wondering that for a while now. Midna giggled and said **"I guess its because your not that much of a baby, now lets get going!"** he sighed but nodded and then he and Link started to run again fallowing the scents again.

They had killed the monsters on the way and fond themselves in front of a gate that was closed and behind the gates where a few Twilight Bulblin on the other side, Midna then said** "Huh.. What are they doing there?" **she looked at the gate and said** "This is a pretty elaborate gate… What are they trying to keep in?… Or out?.."** her eyes went down to a hole under the gate, she grinned and said** "I bet it'll be worth our while to dig in…"**

They looked to each other and nodded, Naruto went in first and took them both down, it was easy to take these ass down. He then saw Link come threw and Midna fly over, she laughed and then said** "Lets go!"** Naruto muttered words at her but she didn't hear them…

They ran until they saw they where in a town called Kakariko Village….

(Meanwhile)

"That little imp thing, its not telling them anything they need to know…." Jiraiya said as he sat on a rock, the others nodded before Kakashi said "Yeah, but still, if she's the only help they can get in the Twilight Realm might as well be her…" Gaara then said "Do you wonder if he'll remember…" they sat for a moment in wonder before Sasuke said "He has too, he's Naruto, he'll remember soon enough…" they nodded and started to remember their own memories of the blonde…

* * *

Wow……

Sorry if I haven't updates in such a long time, I was writing but then my old laptop crashed so I had to rewrite everything! And by the time I got a new one I had to paint my room so my TV was taken out of my room. And after that I started to forget about it…. But here is the chap! Sorry for it being so late! I'll try to write the rest of the fic as soon as I can!

Anyway, Please review and please remember that in the other chaps where around the time I started on fan fictions so I wasn't good at spelling that much. So if you have come to say it sucks or anything like that, THEN LEAVE MY STORY!

Also here are some answers:

Drawing Wisdom: To let you know, there are other humans other then Ganon, not everyone in Hyrule are Hylia. Some are human in Hyrule, its just that it was said that Hylia's where able in the old times to hear the gods and goddess speak above, humans could not. Aslo, no. The Akastuki is not going to be in the story.

Vaskira: How the hell did you know?! How did you know that I'm playing the game while writing it?! .

Gamemaster5603: Hey dont worry it won't die, I still like it

Hey did any of you know this chapter alone has 10,961 words in it?

* * *


	8. Eldin Spring Spirit

* * *

Kay here is chapter 8 I think…

I do not own Naruto, Zelda, or Twilight Princess

"Talking."

__

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

__

'Animal Thinking'

**"Midna Talking"_'Midna Thinking'_**

_**"Kyuubi Talking"**_

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

_**\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/**_

_**\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/**_

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

_-Remembering-_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_they nodded and started to remember their own memories of the blonde…  
-X--X-_

Chapter 8: Eldin Spring Spirit

They ran until they spotted about 3 Shadow Messager's. They took them down fast as they could. They heard the rushing waters and looked at the lake pond near them. They saw a broken glowing light, and they heard **\To the Hero's…who where transformed into the Blue-Eyed beasts…in the realm of shadows…in Twilight…This way…/** Naruto and Link looked at each other and Midna nodded they rushed over to the glowing light and stopped.

It spoke again **\….I am….a Spirit… of Light…./** it spoke once more **\Hero's…..chosen by the gods… Look for….my lights….gather the light stolen by the shadows… into this…/ **it had then given Naruto the Vessel of Light they knew what to do. It then said** \The insects of darkness…they are the form taken…. By the evil that attached itself… to my scattered light… in this shadowy Twilight… the shadow insects are invisible, Much as the people from your light world are… With the last of my power… let me mark your map with the locations…of the tears that have turned into… shadow insects, but …. Be careful… the darkness … now hunts you../ **and with that the light stopped talking.

Naruto and Link looked at each other and nodded knowing what they had to do. They ran from the water and went by a big house, Naruto looked and saw spirit looking out the window, he was going to say something but heard "Naruto! Come on the faster we get the light back the faster we can go find Colin and the other!" Naruto nodded and rushed over not able to hear what the man said.

He went up a hill and saw a ledge, he looked down before seeing his friend jump over it. Naruto then heard **"Come on Fox Boy jump!"** he growled a little but did as he was told. He landed on the other side nicely they then saw a door and went inside

(Meanwhile)

"And that's what happened Hokage-Sama.. We must wait until Naruto-Kun and Link-San come. Only they can restore our land…" Kaji said as the Hokage and the other stared at her wide eyed. As Sakura was going to say that's impossible the woman stood and said "Please, you must believe me. I was the doctor that help his mother give birth, I was the one who respected Kushina and Minato, I am the only doctor other then Hokage-Sama or Sakura to heal him without trying to kill him, please… why must I make this up for nothing? What can I gain from this?…" Tsunade was silent and so was the others. They waited for her to say anything, she spoke and said "It must be true…If it is, then Naruto will return home soon…."

(Meanwhile)

"Link look!" Naruto yelled out as he saw one of the bugs go into a house hole. They where both about to go in there when Midna said **"Wait there are some over there Link, Fox Boy you can take that one in here me and Link will go after that one up there…" **Naruto was going to say no but nodded, he needed to face his fears.

As Link and Midna left he then went into the house to bad he didn't read the sign that said "DANGER! Keep Out! -Barnes-" Naruto looked around and with his senses found the one he need to kill, him and Link had already taken down about 4 and they needed this one, Naruto looked around and saw it was hidden in the fire place, as he remembered what he did before with a stick and fire place he looked around for fire, on the ground was forgotten lamp that broke.

He picked up the stick near the fire place and walked over to the fire, the stick was now on fire. He then walked over and set the fire place on fire. The bugs flew out and hit many things in the room starting a bigger fire, Naruto dropped the stick and yelled out "OH MAN!" He the started to run out of the house.

Once he was far away he saw the fire and then "BOOM!" the entire house was then gone, he blinked and said "Well that could not have gone any better…." he then noticed the Light Tears, there where 3 of them now. He smiled before thinking _'Link is so going to kill me….'_

(Meanwhile Above)

**"WHAT DID HE JUST DO!"** Midna yelled out as she and Link saw the house below explode after they got the bugs they needed, as they ran down they saw the fox boy sitting and blinking, Link then yelled out "Naruto! What happened?" Naruto pulled himself out of the shock and said "It wasn't me I swear! I went in to get the bug and it hidden in a fire place! I used what I did before and then it popped out and hit the walls, it just started to catch on fire! I swear I didn't mean to!"

Link looked at his 'Little brother' and sighed and said "Naruto, calm down I'm not mad…" Naruto stopped panicking and said "R-Really?" Link nodded and said "Yeah it was an accident it wasn't your fault, come on we still need to find the other Lights…." he nodded and then they both went back to find the rest of the Lights.

(Little Later)

They found another bug before heading back to the big house near the water, they saw a tree and Midna told them to fallow her, and keep jumping until they reached the top. Once they did they looked around and saw a bell above them and in front of them was a patched up hole they could go threw. They went to it and went into the house…

Once inside they saw about 7 spirits inside, they closed their eyes and opened them only to gasp at the children in the room, there was Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin, with them was another girl and a man who looked like her father, the one near the window then said "Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere… they've gotta be hidin' somewhere. Waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!" Link and Naruto saw Talo hang onto the man he was near in fear. They heard him say "We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease.."

The man wearing the welding mask lifted it up and said "Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you…they sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we an hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh? Once they attack, It's OVER!" Naruto growled as he saw the fear on Talo's face, he was about ready to hurt this guy.

"Remember the lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'!" Naruto growled more as Link was about to snarl also, they saw the children fear more and more as the man said "….You connectin' the dots? That means that if we get attacked by them. Then we'll be…"

"BARNES!" yelled the other man, Naruto and Link stopped before they could get more mad and looked at Beth who started to cry, the man named Barnes put his welding helmet down and sank to the floor, he crawled over and heard the other man send a mean growl. Barnes then said "Look, Renado… All I mean to say is that it's risky here too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?" Renado looked at Barnes threw the corner of his eye and said "There is… a cellar.…"

Barnes rushed over and yelled out "WHAT?! You've got a CELLAR?! Where's the entrance, man?" Barnes then heard Renado say "The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candle have been lit…" Barnes jumped up and lit a stick on fire, he ran to the pot in front of the statue once it lit he was about to get up but he fell, they then heard the girl who sat quietly the entire time say "…I…. Would not do that."

She spoke again "When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside…" Barnes then went all the way back to the window. Naruto and Link looked and saw Beth still crying, Colin put his hand near her but she pushed it away as he said "Don't cry Beth! It'll be okay!" but she still cried until he said "Link and Naruto are coming to save us all!" she looked up and the kids where wide eyed, but those who did not know who he was taking about looked in wonder. He said "…I can feel it!"

Naruto then said "Yeah… we came to save you guys…." Link nodded before hearing Midna say** "These kids knew you'd both come save them! What a hero! How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all…"** she laughed a little and Naruto glared at her but still looked at the kids, she then said** "You where both chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit or worse into a dark monster, when you enter twilight…and no one knows what you both have done… You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever…."**

She then said **"You're both the type to worry about everything, I can tell.. But don't fret over Princess Zelda or Konoha! She chose this state of affairs, after all…"** Naruto then said "Midna! She had no choice, what could she do?!" Midna ignored the fox and said **"Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement?! No very subtle is it…."** She laughed a little and patted Link's back and said **"So, what are you both going to do now? My lonely little hero's…"**

Naruto walked closer to Beth and sighed, he wanted to tell her it was going to be alright, they where going to be okay, and by the looks of it Talo didn't seem to think they weren't coming…

He then heard Link pick up the stick and start to turn the candles on, he heard the man Barnes say "Cripes! Seems like everyone's tryin' to pull a fast one these days… Boy I don't have a clue who this Link and Naruto fella's are but I've gotta say I ain't overly confident their gonna come save this village!" he then heard the man Renado say "As things are now it is likely safest for us to remain here…"

Once the candles where lit he heard the statue move and a hole was then seen, Naruto saw the kids and Renado look at it and Renado said "What sorcery is this?! The entrance of the cellar opening on its own…could those beasts have engineered even this?" Naruto shook his head before hearing "Naruto come on…." Naruto nodded before heading down the hole with Link, but he didn't go until he went to Beth and said "Its going to be okay…" as he went down the hole Beth looked around as if she heard someone say something to her.

(Inside the Cellar)

They heard the flapping of wings and knew the bugs where here, they ran closer and soon where attacked by three bugs, Naruto even killed one on his own but tried to get the taste of bug slime off, once they got the tears Naruto said "We just need 4 more…" Link nodded and said "Alright… Lets try this way and see if there is anymore…" Naruto nodded and they both went to the other side only to see a hold above them lead out. Midna then said **"…How about that?"** she looked to the side and saw a scaffolding, she then said **"Looks like you can both climb the scaffolding…"**

They then fallowed up the scaffolding and out the hole…

(In the Graveyard)

They popped out of a well, as they landed they looked around and saw they where in a Graveyard, they looked around and saw Twilit Keese flying around, Naruto then said "Whoa… a graveyard in twilight… yeah that's not creepy!" Midna laughed and Link nodded they then heard rustling sounds. They nodded knowing it was bugs here. They then started to find them.

(Later)

They found only one bug in the graveyard, and it seemed odd. They then relooked around the areas and it wasn't until Link found a path called Death Mountain. "NARUTO! OVER HERE!" Naruto rushed over from the shop he was looking threw and saw his friend pointing to the mountain in front of them "Maybe some are over here?" he said they then rushed to the path…

(Meanwhile)

"What is taking them so long?" Sasuke asked as he still save the Twilight Door in front of them, Kakashi sighed and said "Well, they have a lot of ground to look at, who knows, maybe they are almost done…" Jiraiya then said "So what do you think that little Imp is hiding?" Gaara thought for a moment and said "Anything…"

(Little Later with Link and Naruto)

They where able to get up the wall and saw a Goron who said something that they have a problem of their own. As they ran more and more up they saw more Twilight Keese and some Twilight Vermin, once they reached an area where hot steam was coming from the ground and sides they found a bug and heard a Howling Stone, Naruto and Link looked at each other before Naruto nodded, he waited and heard Link howl to the song it play.

Link soon found himself in a strange place now, just where was he, across this strange place was the Golden Wolf, he sat and howled the song again…

Once they sang together and was done the Golden Wolf said "Let teachings of old pass to you…Take sword in hand and find me…" it then jumped off the stone it sat on..

(Outside)

Naruto waited as his friend was about to wake up, Midna was talking to him saying **"Man when is sleeping beauty waking up…"** he ignored her but looked around, he noticed holes in the walls of the mountain meaning something could hide there. But he was then pulled out of it when he heard his wolf friend rise. Naruto asked "You okay Link?" Link nodded and said "Yeah…" Midna got back on his back and said **"COME ON TIMES A WASTING!"** and she then giggled again.

They soon started to run again and went past many vets of air, they kept running dodging past vents before they found themselves at the base of Death Mountain, as they looked around they saw 4 Shadow Messager's. Naruto and Link then went to fight once more…

(Meanwhile)

"Okay now I'm getting worried…" Jiraiya said as he looked at the Twilight Door. Kakashi nodded and said "Me too but we can't go in. Remember…" he nodded but said "Still I cant help but worry about the brat and his friend…" Gaara then said "True… So… tell me what was the mission Naruto had again before he went missing…"

Sasuke was the one who spoke up "He was on a S-Rank mission alone, Tsunade and everyone thought he was ready for it too.. He was ready for it and was even excited about it too, but he never came back. We got the reports he made it to the check point so he should have been coming back but he never did.. It wasn't until Tsunade sent me and Sakura out to where he was last seen was when I found his headband near a river covered in blood, she and Sakura cried for hours… Everyone thought he was dead but we all had hope he'll be alive.. We all did…"

Sasuke then said "I bet Sakura is going to kill him along with Tsunade when they see him again…." they laughed a little at the thought of it…

(Meanwhile)

They had found the last bug in the springs, Naruto took care of the Twilight Vermin while Link went after it. Once they got it, they felt light all around them shine…

They soon found themselves in front of the spring again, only this time their human self, Naruto grinned happily while Link smiled, Naruto then looked to right knee to see if the headband was still there and sure enough it was, he smiled before they both heard from Midna who sat back** "Aw, I was just starting to have fun! Don't forget the Fused Shadow now!"**

They nodded and heard her laugh as she said** "See you later!"** the sound of water dropping hit and a light shined around, it took the form of an Owl it spoke **\My name is Eldin… I am one of the Light Spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands…O Great Hero's chosen by the gods../ **it then looked up to the mountain and said **\The Dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers… But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil…/**

They looked at the owl as it said** \You both must save its lands… Please.../** it then disappeared into a light…

As they started to walked away a from the spring but stopped when they saw the door to the house was opening, standing there was Colin who eyes widened and his face smiled "LINK, NARUTO!" but before he could even run over Beth and Talo pushed him out the way, Naruto cringed as he saw the boy lay face down on the ground and saw the children laugh and run over to them.

Talo then said "See, Beth?! I TOLD you Link and Naruto would save us!" Malo gave a look to his brother before Colin rose and ran over, Naruto and Link smiled softly to the Colin before hearing the man Renado say ".. You two are the ones from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Both Naruto and Link nodded "We are well met. I am Renado. Shaman of his town, and this is…"

Barnes thought he was going to be introduce but Renado said "This is my daughter Luda…." Naruto smiled and said "I'm Naruto and my friend is named Link…" Renado nodded before Colin said "The beasts took us and left us to die.. But Mr. Renado found us…"

Renado then said "At first I couldn't believe they had come from so distant, a place as the Ordona Province…" Colin nodded before saying "Yeah, I… We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured and then… Until now.. It's been like…" Malo cut in "A Nightmare…"

Link nodded and said "Yeah…everything has been like that…." Colin nodded and said "Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…" Renado nodded and said while he turned away "Mmm… Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships… The dark beasts attacked but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain dwelling Goron tribe…" Naruto and Link looked to the mountain and heard

"They had long been our friends, but suddenly treated us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines…" Renado said "It strains the limits of belief… To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly…. It makes me wonder is something in those mines is the cause of this change.." Naruto and Link looked at each other and nodded knowing what they must do, but the heard "In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend…"

Naruto then asked "What about you Renado?" he then said "I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is not telling what may happen to us here… But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart…" the children then looked to Link and Naruto in wonder…

Naruto sighed before hearing "But in the mean time it is late, I am sure these beasts will not attack tonight so lets rest… there is an old inn near here, take the children and rest there and I will join you in a while…" Renado smiled softly, they nodded as they saw the sun starting to set around them. Beth then said as they made their way to the inn "I don't wanna leave all these people just to save ourselves! Come on you two, cant you both do something?" Colin then spoke out "Isn't there some way to make up with the Gorons?"

They looked at each other as the kids fought over about what to do. Naruto and Link looked around the inn before sighing and sitting in some chairs, but then Naruto jumped up and said "Oh man the others are waiting!" but before he even made it out the door he was to tired to run. Link sighed and said "I'll go get them, you stay and watch the kids…"

* * *

XD

Please review if you like it, if you don't then please leave!!

* * *


	9. Horses and Colin’s Courage

* * *

Kay next chapter…

"Talking."

__

'Thinking'

"Animal Talking"

__

'Animal Thinking'

**"Midna Talking"**

**_'Midna Thinking'_**

**_"Kyuubi Talking"_**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'_**

**_\Light Spirits and Sages Talking/_**

**_\Light Spirits and Sages Thinking/_**

(Flashback or AN or to other places or years later)

_-Remembering-_

* * *

_Last Time: _

_They looked at each other as the kids fought over about what to do. Naruto and Link looked around the inn before sighing and sitting in some chairs, but then Naruto jumped up and said "Oh man the others are waiting!" but before he even made it out the door he was to tired to run. Link sighed and said "I'll go get them, you stay and watch the kids…"  
-X--X-_

Chapter 9: Horses and Colin's Courage

Naruto woke up hearing some giggling, he saw staring at him was Beth who seemed to be happy, Naruto rose and looked around "How long was I out?" he asked, Colin spoke up "You fell asleep when Link left, and you've been sleeping since…" Naruto then said "Oh yeah, hey did Link come back yet?" the kids nodded before Malo said "Yeah and he came back with some people…."

Naruto smiled before Talo said "Yeah, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Jiraiya…." Naruto nodded before hearing Beth say "Link and them told us that they knew all about you, they said you where their friends and student!" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah…" Beth then asked "So you remember everything?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head no, he then said "I remember little things about them but not everything…. Maybe if they stay around I will…" Colin nodded before Talo said "By the way Link said he'll be waiting near the mountain trail, he told Kakashi and the others to stay and watch us along with Renado…" he nodded before rising and dusting himself off, he stopped before asking "Colin… what happened to Ilia…"

Colin and the others grew quiet, Colin looked down and said "I…. I don't remember, all I know is that she wasn't with us when that monster left us…." Naruto sighed but nodded before heading out, he then said "Get to Renado's place and stay inside, me and Link are going to try to help…" Beth cheered and the others did too a little, they watched their friend head to the mountain, Naruto made it to the trail and saw Link waiting, he ran over and said "Hey Link!" Link smiled to his friend before saying "Sleeping beauty finally woke up huh?" Naruto stuck his tongue out and said "Yeah, yeah!"

Link laughed before saying "Ready?" he then pointed to the wall where they could climb up, Naruto nodded and they both started to go up the wall…

(Meanwhile)

"Its hard to believe that the young boy you had been looking for had been so close yet so far from me Kakashi" Renado said as he looked at the sliver haired nin, Kakashi nodded and said "Yeah… and thanks for watching over these guys, their parents had been worried sick…" he then pointed to the kids who walked in, Beth ran over to Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Jiraiya and said "Naruto and Link went to the mountain they said they are going to help!" she smiled, Talo nodded and said "Yeah if anyone can help its them…"

Renado then said "I better go see if they are alright then, the Gorons have been running over anyone who comes their way…" he walked out the door leaving the others to themselves…

(Meanwhile)

Naruto then said as he and Link walked out of the trail "I think that Goron just broke something…" he said Link sighed and said "I should have known it wasn't going to be so easy…" Naruto nodded before looking up and seeing Renado near them, he then spoke "Ah, how fortunate you both are in one piece! The children told me you both where heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried…"

Link then said as he twisted himself a little "Yeah but that Goron sure knows how to roll someone off the mountain…" Renado nodded and said "Where you both trying to reach the Gorons on Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous…. They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them…" Naruto sighed and said "Then how are we going to get up there then?"

Renado thought for a moment before saying "But…. I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust…" Link and Naruto's eyes sparked for a moment before they both asked "Who?!" Renado then spoke "His name is Bo… You both may know him as the mayor of your hometown Ordon…" their eyes widened and Naruto yelled out "Old man Bo?! No way!" Renado wanted to laugh but nodded and said "Please, go to him. And while you are there please let him know that the children are safe… Of course getting them back would be best but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart… Even with Kakashi and the others to help it can be dangerous…."

They nodded and understood as they heard him say "Please… Return to Ordon and inform the parents that their children are free from harm. Give them my word…" as they started to walk away from Renado who needed to think they walked more and more away from the village, the neared Renado's house and walked by to near the spring. Link heard something, Naruto turned to his friend and asked "What's the matter Link…" he looked to where Link was looking before hearing the sounds of hooves…

Their eyes widened as they saw two horses rushing at them. One was a light brown one with sliver moon like hair the other was a dark red one with black hair they seemed to be in a panic as they rushed at them. Naruto and Link moved out the way and yelled out "EPONA! KYUU!" the horses stopped and nayed in anger, Naruto and Link nodded to each other and climb on them as they threw themselves back.

(Meanwhile)

"What's going on out there?" Kakashi asked as he looked threw the window only to see two horses rushing around with people on its back, the others and the kids looked too, Colin then said "It's Epona and Kyuu!" Sasuke then asked "Epona and Kyuu?" Talo then said "Yeah! Epona is Link's horse while Kyuu is Naruto's! Weren't they taken along with us?!" Malo then said "They got away it seems, not bad for horses…." Beth then said "Epona is the girl and Kyuu is the boy! Naruto and Link love their horses and so does Ilia!"

Gaara then said "Why did he name it Kyuu?" Talo then said "Because he said it suited that wild thing very well!" Jiraiya then saw how the horse nearly threw Naruto off and muttered "I see, it does suit that thing…" Luda then said "They both seem to have a lot of trust for their masters…"

(Outside)

"Whoa, okay calm down Epona its okay.." Link said as he felt his horse stop and breath slower, he looked up and saw Naruto and Kyuu still fighting "CALM DOWN YOU CRAZY HORSE!" Naruto yelled out as he pulled the rains to stop his horse, it started to buck but Naruto was still on, it then stopped once it was tied, he sighed and said "There, now that wasn't too hard now was it? Now I want you to rest…" Kyuu shook its head and nayed.

He walked near Epona and they both stood next to each other, Midna came out and said** "Hmm… you're both not too shabby as wranglers after all…Won't this make getting back to town a lot easier huh?" **she laughed and then spoke again **"Now both of you go finish your errands so we can get back! Get a move on both of you!" **she then went back into the shadows before anyone saw her from the window.

Naruto sighed a little before getting off his, he then said "Link, go on ahead, I'll stay here and watch the kids. It will be easier for one person to go then two…." Link was going to say something but heard Naruto say "I need to ask them something anyways okay?" he looked at his brother for a moment before nodding, he then said "Get into any trouble and I swear I'll kill you…" Naruto smiled and nodded

He watched Link smile also before running off on Epona…

(Later that day)

Naruto watched as the sun was above his head, he gave a sigh as he stared from the old springs above the village, he put his feet in it thinking to himself as he remembered what Kakashi told him before…

_-Naruto… Konoha is in deep trouble…. It needs help, Tsunade and the others don't know what they are going up against if those Shadow Beasts you told me about are there too… We need you and Link to come and help….- Naruto nodded before asking -Kakashi… what was I like?- He was surprised at this question but answered -You were… smiling, hyper, ready for anything, always gloating about everything, brave, strong, kind, and almost everything you,… you are now…- Naruto blinked but smiled a little to himself before Kakashi left the spring….-_

Naruto sighed again before hearing something, he looked down wondering if Link had come back, as he looked down he saw Kyuu running around in a panic, his eyes widened as he saw the kids come out of the house and look at Kyuu who was panicking more and more.

Kakashi rushed out to stop Kyuu while Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Gaara where near Malo, Colin, and Luda. Beth and Malo where standing out in the middle of road and looked around before they turned to the road in front of them. Coming at them with great speed was the King Bulblin on the pig, their eyes widened and Malo started to run, it was then as if time stopped for them all

Beth stood frozen and in fear, Colin's eyes widened wide before remembering words from long ago

_-You know sometimes the weakest can really be the strongest, he's just hiding his power until it's time…-_

_-You know son, maybe one day you can grow to be strong, just like Link and Naruto….-_

He looked up and ran to Beth..

"BETH!" yelled Naruto from the springs as he made his way down fast, as he landed on a roof top, his eyes widened as he saw Colin push her out of the way, he then yelled out in horror "COLIN!!!" he ran faster down the roofs only to see that Jiraiya, Gaara, and Sasuke where starting to fight some of the monsters that attacked the kids.

He looked and saw Kakashi trying to hold Kyuu down, as he looked to the main boss his eyes widened as King Bulblin lifted his helmet and stared at Barnes who opened his door, he then looked to the roof top and stared at the blonde, he smirked and almost laughed as he remembered the blonde from long ago.

Naruto eyes widened and he then held his head, he remembered, he remembered seeing this guy before

_-Yes! I got done with my first ever S-Rank mission! I cant wait to get back and tell everyone!- Naruto happily said as he rushed threw the woods, he stopped when he heard a strange rumbling sound around him, he looked up and saw a strange beasts coming at him-WHAT IS THAT THING?!- he yelled out before felling a pain in his arm, he took a step back and stared at the arrow in his arm….-_

He looked up and heard a nay, he saw Link rushing over in great speed and anger where in his eyes, the King Bulblin laughed before holding the unconscious Colin in the arm and ran off with what was let of his army guards. Naruto watched as Link and Epona ran after them. He clutched his hand before jumping off the roofs and landed on the ground, he ran over to the kids and saw Beth eyes where wide and fear was in them.

Naruto then said to Kakashi and the others "Stay here! I'll go after Link and Colin!" Sasuke stepped forward and said with anger in his eyes "I'm coming with you…" Naruto shook his head and said "No… This guy… I think because of him I can't remember…." Their eyes widened before they saw the blonde jump on his horse and ride off after Link, Colin, and King Bulblin. Gaara put a wall of sand over the kids to protect them and said "Some more are coming…" the others turned and saw some more pig riding Bulblins coming their way…

Naruto reach Link and Colin as the King blew the horn and his followers rushed at Link, Naruto flew by and took his swords out, in anger he slashed both of the two on the pig, he looked back and yelled out "GET COLIN! I GOT YOUR BACK!" Link nodded in wonder why his friend was mad, but before he rode off he heard "Make sure to make this guy pay Link…." he looked and saw his friend's eyes turn sharp and red, almost like a foxes eyes would, he nodded before riding off to battle the King Bulblin…

As Link and Epona rushed at King Bulblin Naruto had started to attack the other ones, once they grew to close to Link, Naruto and Kyuu would come out and attack with great speed, each time they shot an fire arrow at Link. Naruto and Kyuu would be able to hit it with the sword and attack the ones. Link kept on speed with King Bulblin and each hit would send a piece of armor off the King. As the battle went on it wasn't long before the King's pig ran to the bridge, as Link and Epona went over it a Bulblin hit the pieces of wood and set it on fire.

As Naruto and Kyuu reached the bridge, he stopped Kyuu the flames where too high for them to jump. He glared and gritted his teeth before hearing Kyuu nay and look behind them. In front of them was about 4 other Bulblin pig riders, he glared and got off of Kyuu, he took hold of his swords and twisted them around and around before getting ready to fight the ones who got off theirs and the ones that aimed their arrows at the blonde…

(Meanwhile… I hate fight scenes…)

Kakashi sighed as he and the others took down the last Bulblins, he looked around and said "Everyone okay?" Gaara lifted the sand up and saw the kids where safe he then said "The children are safe…" Sasuke then said as he stood after fighting off a few Bulblin "All done over here…" Jiraiya went to Renado who was with his daughter and asked "You both okay?" they nodded before Luda said "Do you think Colin is safe?" Talo then said "I don't know, by now the monster must have-"

He was then stopped by Beth who yelled out "DON'T SAY THAT! HE'S GOING TO BE OKAY! LINK AND NARUTO ARE GOING TO SAVE HIM DON'T SAY THAT!" they all stopped and stared at the almost crying girl….

(Meanwhile)

Naruto put his swords back and stared at the Bulblin that soon vanished into nothing, he glared over to the fire and saw Link and King Bulblin rushing at each other head on, Link knew one more hit should do it, as they rushed near each other a sound of metal hit….

Link watched as King Bulblin flew off his pig and fall to the long ground, the pig stopped running as the fire died down, Naruto waited for Link and Colin to return as they went over the ash of the fire. The sun was now sitting around them, he looked and watched Link carry Colin. Naruto then said "Is… he okay?" Link looked at Naruto and saw his friends eyes where blue again, he nodded and said "Yeah lets head back to the others…"

Naruto nodded and got on his horse as Link did the same but he didn't let go of the sleeping Colin. Naruto rode next to him as their horses went slow, he said "Colin… you did really good today…" he patted the young blonde on the head and Link smiled…

(Little Later)

They reach Kakariko Village and went to the spring, the kids crowed and asked if he is okay, the other blondes nodded and said he was only asleep, as they where going to put the boy in the rooms at the inn, they saw him stirring from his sleep, as he looked around he saw the faces of two blondes he said "Link… Naruto…." they smiled but heard "Is everyone… Okay?" they nodded and Colin looked around for himself he then said "Good…" he smiled at this.

He stopped for a moment before looking at Beth "Beth… I'm sorry. You know… for shoving you. Are you mad?" Beth blinked but shook her head no. He smiled and then looked at Link and said "I… I think I finally understand…" he then looked to Naruto and Link he said "I understand what my dad meant when he told meant needed to be stronger, like both of you… and what you said Naruto, about how the weakest are sometimes the strongest… do you remember, when you told me that?"

Naruto eyes widened and nodded and so did Link, Colin then said "He wasn't talking about strength. Like lifting stuff he was talking about being brave…and you meant that even though I wasn't the strongest kid I could do things others couldn't do, I could stand up for things I thought or knew was right…." he left his hand up to the sky before he clutched it and let it fell back down. He smiled and said "You both save me… didn't you…"

Naruto shook his head and said "Link was… I only help keep those monsters off his trail…" Link smiled before they heard "You… You both can do anything…. You both can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, can't you guys?, you both can save Naruto's home… can't you…" they nodded softly before they saw him passed out the kids gasped and Talo ran over, he put Colin on his back and tried to pull him to help him.

Renado walked over and picked Colin up, Jiraiya checked him and nodded saying "He's okay, just asleep. I may not be a medical ninja but its easy to tell…." Renado nodded before taking Colin to the inn, the kids fallowed him, Naruto and Link slowly looked up to the mountain before hearing Kakashi say "The sun is going down.. Come on, rest so tomorrow morning is better…" they nodded before starting to walk with Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Jiraiya to the inn also…

* * *

Done with another chapter…. I think I'll stop for a while, I have a hole bunch of other stories to write too you know!

Anyway review if you wish but if you say it sucks then why did you review my sucky story anyway!!

* * *


End file.
